


【翻译】情同手足

by YigeLulu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dimple Adoration, Divorce AU, First Timer!Sam, Freckle Love, HE, Incest, M/M, Not Established, Power!Top Sam, RP, SDS互攻, Sub!Dean, Top!Sam, Wincest-Freeform, top!dean, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 授权翻译
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 67,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YigeLulu/pseuds/YigeLulu
Summary: 由于父母离婚，Dean Winchester很小就和弟弟分开了，长大后他和作为猎人的爸爸决裂，离开了家。Dean在酒吧里遇见了一个英俊的年轻男人，Sam Campbell，但他没有意识到男人的身份可能不是表面上那样。
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester&Sam Campbell, Dean Winchester/Sam Campbell, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/723042) by [WincestSounds (Cammerel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/WincestSounds). 



> 作者每章有配图，但我图片发不上来。  
> 想看配图的可以点进原文看，或者在我的微博：DriverPicksMusic，同步更新。

Dean的父母离婚时，他只有五岁。父亲一直瞒着他，但他知道离婚是因为John Winchester对待妻儿的态度很疏离。John是一个粗心大意的父亲，尽管他不配抚养任何一个孩子，但他还是得到了Dean的监护权。

随着时间的推移，Dean变得有些抗拒了。他想念他的弟弟，想要见他。但是John从来没有谈起过Sam Winchester，他拒绝分享关于那个孩子的任何线索。大部分时间里，只有他和Dean在一起。

他们住在一家又一家汽车旅馆里，从来没有过稳定的工作，John总有发不完的怒气，消灭着一个又一个鬼魂，拖着他的儿子投身进盲目、莽撞的工作中。久而久之，也许这是无法避免的，这导致了Dean和他的父亲渐行渐远。

最后，Dean攒够了钱离开，一个人开始闯荡外面的世界。当然，他还是四处奔波——这种生活已经在他的骨子里根深蒂固了——Dean有自己的方式，靠行骗赚钱，到处鬼混。

时间慢慢流逝，他旅程的脚步慢了下来，他厌倦了不停地更换环境，于是在他还没想清楚之前，就已经在某个社区里安顿下来了。他给那些势利的富二代男孩修车，顺便导致他们的女朋友和他们分手。不过他们对神秘的Dean Winchester更感兴趣。

附近的酒吧里经常有学生光顾，尽管他只比他们大一两岁，但他还是让斯坦福那些兄弟会的男生们望而生畏。他们没人会坐到牌桌边来，而是光鲜亮丽的，带着新奇的目光走进来，坐在高脚凳上，小口喝着酒，谈论着从电视节目里看来的那些东西。所以难怪他们会用好奇的目光看着Dean。

那些人终于离开了，Dean洗了洗手上的牌，端起面前的啤酒喝了一口，像漱口一样在舌头上鼓动。他正准备站起身时，从门口进来的一个年轻男人引起了他的注意。

Dean的目光立刻集中在这小子结实的手臂上，他的衬衫紧紧绷在健硕的躯干上，两条长腿让他的头顶与门的距离大大缩短了，只是看着这个巨人一样的男人，Dean就不由自主地咽了一口唾沫。

——————————————————————————————————————

那天是Sam二十二岁生日的两周后，他非常想要出去玩一次，因为他二十一岁时一直没有时间玩乐。他的几个朋友提出要带他一起出去放松，但他用要在家里准备刑法考试的理由拒绝了。

当然了，在他有机会溜出去亲眼看看酒吧是什么样子的时候，他根本不可能静下心学习，他只是不想在同学们审视的目光下来酒吧。他想来这里，一部分是因为好奇，好吧，完全是因为好奇。

从小到大，Mary在很多事上都对Sam有限制，她总是担心Sam会不会受到伤害。她一直觉得有必要保护好Sam，让他远离所有人和各种事情。那么现在Sam离开家上大学了，他不会让内疚在他心里占上风，他要去做以前没有做的事。

他感到肾上腺素激增，神经过度紧张，然后又觉得自己很蠢，因为这只是一个酒吧而已，他一定能在不惊慌失措的情况下走进去。

他在门口给保安看了一下自己的身份证，然后把它塞回钱包。他的眼睛扫视着周围的环境，让他的双腿保持移动，他感觉自己就像一个小孩子在做不该做的事时担心被抓住。

他注意到酒吧里排排坐的像是预科生的男生女生们，尽管他这辈子还没喝过一滴酒，也还是对他们点的饮料嗤之以鼻。

Sam侧靠在吧台边，胆怯地朝酒保笑了笑，“给我来一杯百威淡啤，谢谢。”

酒保把啤酒的瓶盖起开后递给他，他懒洋洋地抓着酒瓶开始观察室内的环境，然后他注意到远处有一个手里正把玩着纸牌的帅气男人。愣了一下，Sam摇摇头然后将目光移向别处，他喝下第一口酒，那味道让他皱起眉头一脸苦相。

Dean瞥了一眼就知道他的猎物对他感兴趣，他避开了那个想把手伸进他夹克衫，或是想抓住他手臂的女孩——不管她是想做什么。

尽管那些女大学生...脱下她们的内衣并且在天亮之前离开非常容易，但是Dean的心境在看到这个男人的那一刻就改变了，他把俘获这个酒吧最新的客人当成首要任务。

他走过去，坐在那个高个子旁边，“不合口味吗？”他歪头指指那瓶啤酒，问道，毫不掩饰地调情，以确定对方是否愿意。

Sam的嘴唇抿得紧紧地，但忍不住露出好奇的微笑，这个家伙有着Sam听过的最性感的声音之一，不论是男人还是女人。他断断续续交往过几个女朋友，但从未让自己有过和一个男人在一起的想法。并不是他不想，而是因为这对他来说是一个未知领域。

Sam把酒瓶放回原处，看着身边的人，“随便你信不信，”Sam若无其事地耸耸肩，“这是我第一次喝啤酒”

Dean的眼睛观察着这个年轻男人的身体，他一边舔着嘴唇，一边将目光从下往上慢慢移动，“我信，你...显然有更重要的事要做，而不是在这个破地方浪费时间。”他向酒保打了个眼色，然后在一瓶啤酒放到他面前时得意地笑了起来。

“我之前在这附近没见过你。”Dean又转向那个年轻人，“你在斯坦福上学?”

Sam几乎无法从他从容的笑容和绿色的眼睛上移开目光，“是，是的，”当他意识到自己已经盯了对方太长时间时，他睁大了眼睛然后低下了头，“法律预科。”他能感觉到自己的脸颊烧起来了，简直不敢相信他竟然说话结巴了，就因为面前这个男人...跟他搭讪？

Dean咯咯地笑了，这样一个看起来每周都会健身的高大强壮的年轻人，竟然如此难以置信地腼腆和害羞。这让Dean更想要他了。他以前也和处女在一起过，但不是男人，也不像这个家伙。他显然和以前的人都不一样。

“法律预科，”他一边啜着啤酒，一边重复着那个年轻人的话，“听起来...不错。那你在这儿做什么？你不是应该在看书吗？还是你需要点什么东西来放松一下？”

没错了，这个男人肯定在勾引他，“的确应该在学习，”Sam点点头，又喝了一小口啤酒，“我两个星期前刚刚过了生日，我想我应该犒劳一下自己。”Sam稍微移动了一下他的座椅，让他尽可能地面向那个男人，微笑着说，“那句话怎么说来着？‘只会学习不会耍，聪明的孩子也变傻’。”

“确实如此，”Dean表示同意，该死的，这家伙也太迷人了，看看那些酒窝就知道，“你等了两个星期才来犒劳自己？”他挑起眉毛，“我看你是在弥补自己，顺便说一句，我叫Dean——Winchester。”

“我需要鼓起点勇气才能真正踏进这里，”Sam大方承认了，同时略微皱了皱眉，因为这个名字听起来有点耳熟。“我叫Sam，”他能感觉到男人注视着他，这很...讨人喜欢，“Campbell。”尽管这个家伙看起来很有男子气概，但他长长的睫毛和脸上的雀斑也真他妈的漂亮。

Sam，在听到这个名字时Dean让自己表现得很镇定——至少在表面上。但这世界上有千千万万个Sam，他迟早有一天会和其中一个上床的。他现在希望越快越好。他晃着头示意Sam他们周围的环境，“过一会儿，你就该害怕地离开酒吧了。”

他把啤酒一饮而尽，在酒瓶下压了一张二十元，“那么，Sam Campbell，你今晚还有什么其他安排吗?”

Sam因为这个问题喉咙发紧，但他已经是一个大男人了，不会因为不了解自己想要的东西就准备退缩。“我想我现在有了，”他咬着下嘴唇，不再傻笑。Sam甚至还没喝完他的啤酒，但他拿出一张十块放在Dean的二十块旁边。

Dean的眼神暗下来，站起身准备离开，手伸过吧台去拿酒保给他保管的车钥匙，“我挺棒的，不是吗？”，他问道，酒保点点头，拿走他们的酒瓶，冲他做了个敬礼的手势，Dean快速地回了他一个，“明天见，Mac，”他说。

他拉住Sam衬衫的前襟，大概在肚脐上方的位置，“去我那儿?”他提议道。

Sam知道他点头说“我想是个好主意”的时候脸他妈一定涨红了。

他从来没有想过会和男人发生性关系或者其他类似的事情，但是当Dean拉住他衬衫的时候，他的老二已经替他做了决定，天呐，他真想要他。

Dean拉着Sam离开，直奔停在酒吧门口的那辆闪亮的黑斑羚。他走到副驾驶那侧，车钥匙在他手里转动，他松开Sam的衬衫，打开车门让这个年轻人坐进去。

Sam赞赏地点点头，然后坐上副驾驶座，“车不错。”

他的神经又出问题了，他对这个男人才了解多少，就已经心甘情愿跟他回去了。

“没错，她是个美人，”Dean表示认同，他钻进驾驶座发动了它，从酒吧驶离，小心地避开了一群喝醉了在外面抽烟的大学生，他们和他车里的这个人最大的区别，就是有的人有更高的规格。

“她可以说是我的宝贝。”

“理所应当，”Sam用右手在仪表盘上轻轻抚了一下，然后向后靠在椅背上，“经典。”他把左臂勾在座椅后面，试图让自己平静下来，不想暴露出他的紧张。

Dean傻笑着看了看他，通常在这种时候，他会把手放在女孩的大腿上，或者勾着她脸颊边的头发。但是这个男人看起来像是本就属于他的副驾驶座，Dean无法解释这种情况。

他舔了舔嘴唇，把车停在离酒吧不远的一栋公寓大楼旁，“你还好吗？”他眼神炙热地看着Sam问道。

“和预期的一样好，”Sam回答，并回应了Dean热情的目光。只要看他一眼，Sam就能感觉到自己的阴茎在抽动。

Sam的眼睛一直盯着Dean的双唇，它们是那么的饱满、粉嫩、有光泽。他觉得很矛盾，思绪一直在‘你不该这样做’和‘这张嘴如果包裹着我的老二该有多美’之间来回切换。

Dean下了车，把她锁好，往大门走时拇指还摩挲着放在口袋里的刀片。即使他现在住在这里，他也不会完全放松警惕。他知道外面会发生什么，所以他不会留下任何机会让任何事情发生在他身上。他打开公寓的门，让Sam先进去，他在锁门前最后检查了一下外面。

Sam环顾着房间的内部，并没有注意到有什么明显的危险，让他非常放松。这很奇怪，他完全不觉得Dean会伤害他。

Dean得意地笑了，他脱下夹克外套扔到沙发上，眼神晦涩地走向Sam，他抬起头，勾住那个高个子的后颈，猛地把他拉下来亲吻他。他可以尝到Sam嘴里啤酒的甜味，相比他一贯喝的那种，这完全是轻量级的饮料，但是他把更多的注意力放在了年轻人薄而柔软的嘴唇上。

他向后退了退，等待着，喘出的气吹过Sam的嘴唇，给他反悔的机会，“最后问一次，”他说着，同时慢慢地眨着眼，“你是要，还是不要。”

因为那双嘴唇太柔软了，甚至比看上去更柔软，以致于过了一会儿Sam的思绪才跟上来，他抓住Dean的衬衫，用力把他拉回来亲吻，他需要再次感受那双嘴唇贴着他的感觉，“我非常确定。

“很好，因为，该死的，”Dean盯着Sam的眼睛，显然很兴奋，“我不确定这个时候我还能不能停下了。”他的手抓住那个大个子的臀部，把他拉向自己，Dean扭动着自己的屁股，用他坚硬的老二顶着Sam的大腿内侧。

Sam为这种感觉颤栗了一下，接着很快也往Dean身上蹭，很明显，他们两个都很硬了。

他半信半疑地笑了起来，沿着Dean的下巴一点点地嗅着，然后轻咬他的脖子，“我打赌你总是这样说，”Sam对此并不介意，也许他只是需要一次放松让他好好度过剩下的学期。

“你在床上说的话真是够无礼的，”Dean笑着，倒退着带着Sam穿过客厅，走向另一边敞着门的房间，他脱下Sam的衬衫，然后开始解他的皮带。

“我们不是还没上你的床吗？”Sam傻笑着看着Dean有力的手指解着他的皮带扣。没等Dean把他的皮带解开，Sam就拽着Dean的衬衫，把它从Dean身上扯了下来，两人跌跌撞撞地走向Sam认为是床的地方。

“是还没，”Dean回答道，一边抓着Sam粗鲁地吮吸他的嘴唇，一边踢掉鞋子，然后他停下来把Sam的裤子褪到大腿下。他不是很确定，但是他感觉这个男人是第一次——和男人在一起。他看起来非常...青涩。但现在这个人和Dean在一起，这念头让Dean更硬了。

Dean Winchester，一个微笑和一句愚蠢的搭讪就把男人变成了同性恋。

Sam张开嘴，舌尖在Dean的下嘴唇上划了一下，然后踢掉鞋子，把牛仔裤全部脱下。

Sam拽着Dean的牛仔裤，让他们赤裸的胸膛贴到一起，“来吧，漂亮男孩，把裤子脱下来。”这对Sam来说绝对是第一次，但是除了一些额外的部分，其他的应该几乎一样吧，不是吗？

Sam其实紧张到觉得自己快吐了，但是他把这点隐藏得很好。

Dean的眉毛扬起，漂亮男孩，哈？他轻笑着往后退开，脱下了牛仔裤，然后又一次捧住Sam的脸，手指勾进这个大个子的头发里，他把嘴唇贴在Sam的耳朵上，“你是想干我，还是要我干你。”对于一个在同性关系上的处男来说，主动出击可能是最好的策略。而且Dean也不爱拐弯抹角。

好吧，Sam很肯定他的紧张要开始暴露了。他完全不知道该怎么和一个男人做爱。

当他意识到自己冷静的伪装开始有裂痕时，他用力地咽了一口唾沫，“我，呃...都可以。”Sam舔了舔嘴唇，把右手放在Dean的屁股上。他应该怎么说？嘿，我从没和男人上过床，所以我不知道该怎么做？

“你想干我吗？”Dean问道，用牙齿轻轻啃咬Sam的耳垂，“你觉得你可以吗？你觉得你有胆量操我吗？”他歪着头，用胡茬蹭蹭Sam的脸颊。

“来吧，大男孩。你想要怎么样？”他转过头，笑着直视Sam的眼睛，鼻尖紧贴着那个大个子的鼻尖。

“有胆量吗？”Sam做出一个沉思的表情，然后亲了Dean一口，“当然有。只是如果我做得不好，你尽量别失望，因为我肯定我不会表现得很好。”这一定是Sam说过的最不性感的话了。Sam可以听到他的心脏在他胸膛里砰砰跳动的声音，他确信Dean也能听到。

Dean轻轻把Sam往后推了推，刚好让他倒在床上，脱下了他的内裤，紧接着又脱掉了自己的，“你会做得很好的。一开始我来引导你。”他爬到Sam身上，两腿分开跪在那大个子腰的两侧，双脚在床沿外腾空晃荡着。他低头亲吻了Sam一下，伸手去找到某天早上留在床单上的润滑油。

Sam把两只手都按在Dean的屁股上，更用力的亲吻他，挑逗并轻咬着对方的舌头。他能感觉到他的老二期待地跳动着，并且在Dean骑在他身上时几乎呻吟出声，“好，”他迟疑地点点头。

“别急，”Dean朝Sam吹了口气，然后把润滑油涂在自己的手指上，手伸到身后。他知道自己不需要做太多准备，但他还是想在跳到这个男人的阴茎上之前先确定一下能不能承受。

他的手指按进他褶皱的洞口，下身磨蹭着Sam的，他呻吟着，牙齿咬住了下嘴唇。

Sam花了三秒钟才明白过来，然后把两根手指放进嘴里吮吸着，用口水把它们弄湿。他把Dean的手抽出来，他顶着胯部同时把自己的食指送进另一个男人炙热的身体。

“操，”Dean惊呼道，他的额头突然垂落到Sam的肩膀上，弓着身子往男人粗长的手指上坐，Dean的双手抓住他的头发，拉着他进行一个粗暴的吻，这个吻几乎是暴力的，他很肯定嘴巴有哪里被咬破了。

Sam被一阵阵涌上的欲望冲昏了头脑，Dean如此温暖和紧致地包裹着他的手指。他缓慢且不断地顶弄着胯部，同时又加了一根手指，当他想到自己即将被这里包裹住该是多么美妙时，他几乎发出了低沉的嘶吼。

由于兴致高昂，Dean一句废话都不说，他拉扯着Sam的头发，把他的呜咽如数吞进嘴里。

Dean因为在他身体里按压的手指差点哭出来，他把手伸到床头柜，摸索地打开抽屉，拿出一个安全套，用牙齿撕开包装，同时把Sam的手拿开，“可以了，”他说，一边舔着嘴唇，一边挪开身子腾出空间来，把套子滑动地套到另一个男人几乎涨紫的坚挺上。该死的，有时候他很渴望性以致于会看起来没有耐心，但他希望现在他表现出来的是渴望而不是不耐烦。

“天啊，”Sam用手支撑着半坐起身，看着Dean给他套上套子，让他的老二再次抽搐了。他舔舔嘴唇，揉捏Dean的大腿根，他已经准备好要深埋进他身体里。

在这一点上他显然知道该怎么做，所以他觉得不需要Dean再带领他了。Sam身体前倾，粗暴地咬住Dean的脖子，他用胳膊搂住Dean的腰，几乎没费什么力气就把Dean抱了起来，然后把他压在了墙上。

Sam紧紧地按住他，免得他滑下来，“准备好了吗？”

Dean觉得自己的胃在下沉，他还没来得及对这个问题作出反应就发出了一声赞赏的“嗯”的呻吟。妈的，Sam太霸道，太强壮了。他以前从来没有和这样的男人在一起过，这是他有史以来最火辣的经历了。他的双手攀住Sam的肩膀，背部拱起，双腿环绕着男人的腰。

Sam咧嘴一笑，双臂从下面勾着Dean的大腿，用右手扶着自己的阴茎的顶端抵着Dean的洞口。Sam倾身给了Dean一个深情地吻，Dean放松身体，让他慢慢滑进去。

他把脸埋在Dean的颈间，一声呻吟从他喉中滚出，这炙热几乎要将他融化，噢，上帝，Sam从没进去过这么紧的地方，“天呐。”

“妈的，”Dean舔舔嘴唇，他抓着Sam后脑勺的头发，嘴里冒出一声沙哑的呻吟，他的手滑到Sam的胸膛，在他雕刻似的肌肉上抚摸游走，“你他妈太壮了，”他不自觉地说。他觉得自己因为身体里的那个东西变傻了，像喝醉了一样扭动着屁股，沉醉在性爱的前戏中，“快点操我，来吧。”

“怎么做？”Sam调皮地朝他笑了笑，先退出来然后又快速猛烈地插进去，“像这样吗？”Sam用牙齿轻轻刮了一下Dean的锁骨，发出压抑的呻吟。

Dean的头向后靠在墙上，颤抖着说，“我靠，这...这样才像话，”他转动眼睛，抓着Sam的手臂试图做出点回应，但除了精神上的挣扎，他根本做不了什么。他从来没有过这么强烈的快感，他们甚至才刚刚开始。

Sam力气大得几乎把Dean的大腿抓出了印痕，继续狂热地顶进Dean的身体，每当Dean把他紧紧裹住时他的臀部就会颤抖。Sam这辈子从来没有对别人这么粗暴过，但Dean仿佛在对他说“可以对我放纵点，我能承受”。房间里回荡着咕哝、呻吟和皮肤拍打的声音。

“用力点，”Dean说，两腿紧紧夹着Sam的身体，一只手扶着身后的墙，保持身体不往下滑，让那个大个子男人更好的操他。这太激烈了，他几乎有些呼吸不上来，随着臀部的摇晃，他只能急促又痛苦地喘着气。

Sam停顿了一下，但时间短到只够让他接收到Dean说的那句话，然后他更狠地操干着那个男人，疼痛和愉悦，是一个完美的组合。

他的牙齿找到Dean的肩膀，咬下去，再用舌头去舔吻咬痕。就在这时，Sam觉得和Dean在一起也许并不可怕，但是话说回来，这只是一次一夜情，他对Dean一无所知。现在应该少想多干。

Dean的双腿终于无力地从Sam的身侧垂落，那个大个子的老二也跟着滑出，Dean又把他推回了床上。他爬到Sam身上，再次把自己固定在那根阴茎上。他喘着粗气，头向后仰着，小心翼翼地在Sam身上上下起伏，然后慢慢加快速度，他感觉着阴茎狠狠撞向他，把他逐渐击溃，只能发出零碎的喊声。

每当Dean往下坐时，Sam就会狠狠地抓住他的屁股操他。Sam的头向后仰着，呻吟的声音比他预想的还要大，而当他抬头看向Dean时，差点就失去了理智。汗水从那个男人的眉间滑落，明亮的绿眼睛悬浮在一片漂亮的雀斑上。

他从Dean的屁股上收回一只手，握住Dean的老二，开始用一种美妙缓慢的动作给他手淫，和他们做爱的方式形成对比。

Dean突然打了个哆嗦，像是有火花在他眼前绽放，他高潮了。他用颤抖的手臂支撑着自己，和Sam鼻尖对着鼻尖，直视他的眼睛，继续在那个大个子身上操着自己。然后他动了动，给他Sam一个湿漉漉、汗水淋漓的吻。

Sam紧绷着身体，跟在Dean之后射了出来，这可能是他有史以来最好的性高潮，那个男人高潮时的模样肯定是他释放的原因。Sam懒洋洋地回吻他，发出低沉的赞叹，“操。”

Dean紧盯着Sam，他的眼眶被泪水打湿，浑身颤抖，他把他们的额头贴在一起，身体还在继续晃动想要榨出Sam的最后一滴精液，含糊地呢喃着，“狗娘养的。”

他不能解释清楚现在的感觉，他这么热情，这么紧张，这么满足又不知所措，以致于他几乎无法呼吸。而且，和他在一起的所有人中，从来没有一个人像Sam这样，让他射得这么快，让他感觉这么好，让他觉得灵肉相通。

Sam按住了Dean的屁股，这太刺激了，“放轻松，”Sam给了Dean一个傻乎乎的笑容。这样的Dean让Sam情不自禁地想要表现得浪漫一些，他知道这样很俗气，但那又怎样呢？

Sam吻了吻Dean的额头，心满意足地叹了口气，然后让自己趟回床上。

Dean轻笑着，试图让自己从Sam身上下来，但他的大腿还在颤抖，双手也没有力气，无法支撑起自己，最后他放弃了，枕在Sam的胸口，缓慢地呼着气，他笑骂道，“该死的。”

Sam无所事事地摆弄着Dean的头发，不确定这里是不是禁区。他轻吻Dean的额头，和他一起笑着，即使Dean什么都没有说，他也知道Dean的感觉。

他把另一只胳膊抬起来枕在脑后，“现在是不是到了我该抓起衣服尴尬离开的环节，意味着我再也见不到你了，是吗？”

“我猜是的，”Dean麻木地说，他终于坐起身，从Sam身下滚下来，把男人阴茎上的套子取下来系上，然后又趟回床上，他还没缓过气，脸上定格着一个假笑。

Sam下床，弯腰从地板上捡起他的裤子穿上，内裤塞进口袋里，皮带没有扣上，他拿起衬衫，一边穿一边扭动着双脚穿上靴子。

他回头看着Dean，微笑着说，“这很有趣。”这绝对是Sam做过的最不计后果的事请，但他一点也不后悔。

Dean点点头，起身走到Sam面前，勾过他的后颈，在年轻男人的嘴上印上一枚热吻。他退开身子，挑着眉毛说，“我想我不会用‘有趣’这个词。但是这真他妈的‘棒’。”

Sam徘徊着没有走，用嘴唇去贴Dean的，咧嘴笑着说，“我想你不会送女孩子回家吧？”Sam打趣道，反正这家伙又不会因为取笑而杀了他。Sam托起Dean的脸颊，最后慢慢地吻了他一次，然后走向门口。

Dean突然伸出一只胳膊拦住他，“嘿，等等，”他跳开抓起内裤穿上，紧接着穿上裤子，“就等一下，好吗？”

Sam点点头，好奇地看着Dean——这家伙肯定知道Sam只是在开玩笑，对吧？他已经是个成年人了，能照顾好自己，而且学校也不是很远。

年长的男人穿好裤子，套上他的衬衫。他走到Sam面前，再次吻了吻他，然后拿起了他的夹克，“听着，呃...我觉得这附近不是很安全，见鬼，我也不相信我的邻居，我想她肯定是什么制毒的不法分子，还可能从后窗偷看我洗澡。所以，呃...让我开车送你，好吗？如果刚刚和我来了一场惊人性爱的家伙第二天早上还活着，我感觉会好很多，行吗？”

Sam缓慢地挑了挑眉毛，“嗯，好吧。谢了。”他用手捋了捋头发，向门口走去，然后突然停了下来，转身面向Dean，露出厚颜无耻的笑容，“很惊人，是吗？”

“别指望我会夸你，”Dean说着走过Sam身边，拉开门跨过门口的盐线。他双手插在口袋里，环顾四周的情况，等着Sam出来了再去锁门，“尽管这一点很难去争辩。”

Sam走出来，指了指门口，“噢，那是盐吗？”Sam扬起了眉毛。太棒了，他刚刚和一个超级火辣的人做爱了。但谁会在门口放盐啊？

“我不确定，”Dean耸耸肩说，“刚才跟你说过，隔壁那个女人不太正常。我希望只是盐而不是别的什么。但是我真的不太了解，我待在家里的时间不足以让我把情况搞清楚。”他锁上门，看向Sam，“她总是搞这些事。”

“真古怪，”Sam一边跟着Dean往车那边走，一边喃喃自语，“那么说点正事，我要怎么做才能让你夸奖我呢？”Sam不得不咬住嘴唇以免自己的笑容太显眼，这话听起来太可笑了，但无论如何，他还想再见到Dean。

“给我多秀一下那些该死的酒窝，我可能会考虑。”Dean轻声笑着，拉开车门，一阵冷风吹来,他再次环顾四周，然后让Sam上了车。

这个回答让Sam笑得很开心，他甚至不需要勉强，就绽放了非常灿烂的笑容。这意味着Dean一定喜欢他的酒窝。Sam滑进座椅，脸上还保持着笑容，真好，他很高兴他今晚选择出来玩。

Dean发动汽车，他们在异常舒适的安静中行驶了几分钟，然后他微微转过头，瞥了一眼身边的高个子男人，“回宿舍？”

Sam看着窗外，闻声点点头，“是的，我想你知道在哪里吧？”

“我当然知道，”Dean得意地笑着，在转过下一个路口时，他伸手打开了收音机，一首经典又熟悉的80年代歌曲柔和的吉他声从扬声器里传出。他舔了舔嘴唇，继续从他的视角看着Sam。

“我一点也不惊讶，”Sam笑着摇摇头，Dean身上的一切都在尖叫着“花花公子”。Sam觉得自己有点胆大妄为了，他伸出手，开玩笑似的捏了捏Dean的大腿内侧，然后手游走到膝盖上停下。

Dean挑起眉毛，在红灯时停下车，转向Sam用深沉的眼神看着他。他身子前倾，抓住Sam的后颈把他拉了过来。这个吻起初看起来很纯洁，直到他把舌头伸进Sam嘴里，他们的脸用力地挤在一起，几乎都有点痛了。

这个吻在Sam的意料之外，他的眼角注意到一点绿光，然后笑起来，“绿灯了。”其实这不是很要紧，现在马路上空无一人。

Dean舔着嘴唇退回去，继续向前驶去。他没有再看Sam一眼，没有在环视四周时扫到他，也没有用眼角瞥向他，直到他开到宿舍楼下，把车停好，才在座位上稍稍转过身。

Sam可以听到他心脏的跳动声——车里太安静了。他微微转身看向Dean，带着微笑，“谢谢，伙计。”

“别提了，”Dean回答，与其说是在听Sam的话不如说是在听黑斑羚发动机轻微的响声。他试图拉开他们之间的距离，但他感到一种不适的刺痛感——当他离开这个男人一臂之远时。可他很固执，还是尽力让对话变得简短，甚至不说话，并且避免眼神交流。

Sam又看了他几秒钟，有些不知所措。就亲吻他，然后头也不回的离开。但是移动他的腿离开Dean对他来说有些困难。

他觉得再一次接吻只会让事情变得更尴尬，他不想要这样的结果，他想记住今晚美好的回忆。Sam抓住车门把手，在离开黑斑羚之前，最后对Dean笑了笑。

Dean在车里静坐了一会儿，然后松开刹车加速离开了。他尽量不表现出急于离开的样子，但他确信自己看起来就是这样。在他开车离开的时候，他还能感受到胸口像被一股强大的力量拴住了，想把他拉回去，但他没有理会。

Sam转过身，看着几乎开没影的黑斑羚，皱起了眉头，他意识到自己再也见不到Dean了。他回到宿舍，躺在床上，足足盯了天花板两个小时，直到他的大脑疲惫地放弃了对Dean的各种猜想。

  
=tbc=


	2. Chapter 2

在过去的两个星期里，Dean把自己灌得烂醉如泥，唯一一件比喝酒更糟糕的就是独自一个人喝酒。他日复一日的待在他的公寓的，任由自己醉倒在桌子底下。

他像躲避瘟疫一样避开了修车的工作，每次去酒吧，不出一会儿就想要回家，这样的日子几乎过了十七天——他已经不关心自己现在变成什么样了。

他独自坐在酒吧的桌子旁，头埋在前臂里，喝得越来越多，他不太明白为什么自己会像个彻头彻尾的废物。一个男人，任何人都不应该对他有这样的影响。

Dean骂了几句脏话，差点从座椅上滑下来，他拍拍身边一个女孩的背，摇头晃脑地说，“不要被任何男人影响。”他又重复了一遍，然后伸手去找酒保要他的车钥匙。

Mac就站在那没动，把他的手推开。

“哦，得了吧，Mac，”Dean说着，再次冲他伸出手，“我没有那么醉，而且路程也不远，我能行的。”

酒保依然拦住了他，摇摇头，“不行。”

“把该死的钥匙给我，老家伙，”Dean大声嚷嚷，又去伸手去拿钥匙。

为了坚定自己的观点，这次Mac推开了Dean，Dean跌跌撞撞地一屁股坐到了地上，见鬼的他不知道自己是怎么跌倒的。也许是因为他是个醉鬼。

——————————————————————————————————————

Sam原本想着也许和Dean发生一夜情能让他放松点，以度过这个学期剩下的时间，但事后他立刻改变了想法。这个家伙一直出现在他的脑海里，挥之不去，不管Sam怎么做都不能摆脱他，Sam变得经常上课迟到，或是趴在课本上睡觉。

他有点受够了自己和自己的这些行为，所以他想，他也许应该再出去散散心，喝足够多的酒，打起精神来。如果他还有最后一件想做的事，那就是Sam打算忘记Dean，当然，这是他在看到Dean在酒吧里摔到地上之前对自己的告诫。

这个可怜的家伙看起来比Sam还要糟糕，眼下乌青，眼睛布满血丝，而且醉得站都站不起来了。Sam躲在酒吧的角落里，不停地告诉自己，他来这里是为了自己，不是为了别人，但他也知道这是谎言。

看着Dean踉踉跄跄地想从地板上爬起来是有些心痛的，在Sam还没反应过来之前，他的手已经紧紧握上了Dean的手臂，想要把他扶起来，“嘿，伙计，你还好吗？”

“我很好，真见鬼，”Dean皱着眉摇了摇头，“我还要说几次——”他猛地停下来，眼睛盯着Sam那双熟悉的鞋，慢慢向上看着Sam的长腿，腰身和宽阔的肩膀，然后他看到了过去两个多星期里一直盯着他的那双天杀的眼睛。“狗娘养的，”他直起身子，以致于失去了平衡又开始向后倒，但这次他自己稳住了。

“你看起来一点也不好，”Sam意识到他是发自内心地在关心Dean的安危，不禁皱起眉头，咽下一口唾沫。

Sam用两只手扶住Dean的上臂，让他冷静下来，他低头看着那双布满血丝的翡翠绿眼睛，“你应该让我开车送你回家，”他傻笑着想起Dean说过的话，“你知道的，因为我觉得这附近不是很安全，而且如果和我有过一夜情的人明天还活着，后天也安然无恙，我会觉得好很多。”

Dean缓慢地眨着眼睛，他凝视着Sam，感觉到很不舒服，然后突然弯下腰，额头顶着Sam的肚子，吐到了他的鞋子上。

Sam瞪大了眼睛，他环顾了一下四周，拍拍Dean的背，“嘿，走吧，我带你离开这儿，”他用胳膊搂住Dean的腰，让他稍微站直一点。Sam揽着Dean走到吧台，朝Mac点头示意，“我需要他的车钥匙，我要确保这个醉鬼能回家。”

酒保把钥匙递过来，对Sam笑笑，“照顾好他，他是个倔强的混蛋。”

Sam把Dean从吧台带离，搂着这个全身软绵绵的男人朝门口走去，“你不介意我开你的宝贝吧？”

Dean呻吟着，他低着头擦着嘴，闭着眼睛，任由Sam带走他往外走，并努力让自己的双腿使上些力气，“抱歉，弄脏了你的鞋。”他在自己呼出的气息里闻到了呕吐物的味道，不禁想嘲笑自己，他看看周围，“等一下，让我再拿一瓶啤酒。”

“这是你最不需要的东西，”Sam紧紧抓着Dean的腰把他带出了酒吧，谢天谢地，他的车还是停在上次的位置，就在酒吧正门口。Sam用左手打开副驾驶的门，扶着Dean让他坐进车里，然后把他的腿也放进去，关上车门，然后绕到另一边坐进驾驶座。

他看着仪表盘熟悉了一下位置，然后插上钥匙点火，引擎的隆隆声让他忍不住微笑。他看了看Dean，几乎感觉到心跳乱了一拍，然后把车开了出去。

Dean仰头靠在座椅上，凝视着黑斑羚的车顶，想搞明白这是什么情况。他喝得太醉了，以致于很难清醒地思考。Sam在酒吧里干了什么？Dean已经两个多星期没见过他了，为什么又突然出现？他为什么还要和上过床却在完事后就把他赶出家门的男人纠缠不休？

车程很短，但足够让Sam质问自己为什么要这么做。因为你对他有感觉，这就是原因。他把车在公寓楼前停好，拍了拍Dean的腿，“醒醒，伙计。你到家了。”

他下了车，绕到副驾驶那边把Dean拖了出来，那人还是像之前那样死死地倒在Sam的臂膀里。他设法把Dean带到门前，Sam拨弄着钥匙打开了门。他把他带进公寓里，反手关上门，环视房间，发现到处都是空啤酒瓶。

Sam重重地叹了口气，但他知道Dean不会注意到的，他很确定他甚至不会记得自己是怎么回来的。Sam领着Dean穿过走廊，他把Dean拉进浴室，让他坐在马桶上，“在这儿坐一下。”

Dean把头耷拉进两腿之间，用膝盖夹住耳朵，努力让自己坐好不要摔到地上。他嘴里的味道很难闻，如果他能再来一瓶啤酒漱漱口就好了。

Sam找到了Dean的牙刷，把牙刷头打湿，然后挤上足够多的牙膏，跪到Dean身前。

Sam用一只手推了推他，“来，嘴张开。*”

Dean直起身，“嗯？”他眉头紧缩，疑惑道，差点再次失去平衡，“兄弟，相信我，为任何事敞开心扉*都不会有好结果。”

“相信我，好吗？”Sam再次把牙刷递过去，“明天早上你会感谢我的。”

“我很怀疑。”Dean叹了口气，然后张开了嘴。

Sam摇摇头，开始替Dean刷牙，这简直太荒谬了，几乎要让他笑出来。刷完牙后，他把牙刷冲洗干净放回原位，然后在水槽边拿了一个杯子倒上水，并找到一些布洛芬，把它们递给Dean，“来，拿着。”

Dean立刻接过来，歪着头，他又看到了Sam的鞋子，“你应该把它们擦干净。”他站起来，一只手紧紧抓住那个大个子的衬衫，让自己保持平衡。

“我会擦的，不用担心我。现在把这个吃了。”Sam把药片放到Dean嘴里，等着他咽下去，然后把杯子举到他嘴边。Sam弯腰从毛巾架上拿下一块干净的毛巾，用冷水浸湿，然后尽可能地把它扭干，开始轻柔地给Dean擦脸，“你的状态很不好，见鬼的是什么让你变成这样了？”

Dean摇着头，但显然他无法同时控制他的脑袋和他的嘴，“你，”他说，他的喉咙很痛，他想把脸躲开。

他对这个回答嗤之以鼻，但他真的无处可躲了，他不能再这样下去了，就只是待在这个男人身边，甚至是现在这个喝醉到呕吐的状态，他的感觉都比过去的两个星期要好得多。

Sam感到自己喉咙发紧，但他什么也没说，只是把毛巾放回水池，揽着Dean走出浴室。这家伙喝醉了，他根本不知道自己在说什么。他把Dean带回卧室里，Sam对那里记忆犹新。

Sam让Dean坐在床边，拽着他的外套，从他身上脱下来，“让我把你弄到床上躺好，然后我就会走了。”

“不，等等，”Dean眉头紧缩着抬起头，一把抓住Sam的胳膊把他往下拉，他紧紧攥住Sam，让两人的脸贴在一起，双唇用力地贴在Sam的嘴上，手埋进年轻男人后颈的头发里。

Sam犹豫了一会儿，但还是挣脱了Dean，他把手按在Dean的肩膀上，“现在不行，好吗？你现在这个样子不合适。”Sam把他抱起来，带他绕到床的侧面，让他坐到床上然后慢慢躺下，“躺一会儿，我马上就回来。”

他走进厨房，在水槽下找到一个空桶，把它带回来放在床边，“如果你待会儿还想吐的话，旁边就有一个水桶。”他不想就这样离开，但他想如果Dean想找他，会知道去哪里找的。Sam俯下身，亲了亲他的额头，“我现在要走了，好吗？好好休息。”

Dean无力地叹了口气，该死的，这次他翻车了。和一个男人上床，然后爱上了他，而这个男人显然对他不感兴趣。见鬼，Dean也没兴趣和他有什么别的发展。

他默默抱怨着，他到底是怎么了？怎么会发生这种事？他几乎没和那个男人说多少话，甚至那次做爱也很短暂...他和一堵墙交谈的时间都比那长，而他却因此喝得烂醉，然后被那个根本不在乎他的男人送回家。这简直是一团乱麻。以后再考虑吧，现在他没法把事情理清楚。

Sam看了Dean好几分钟才离开卧室。他从来没有像这样没有顾虑地去照顾另一个人。Sam在厨房柜子的抽屉里找到了一支钢笔和一张纸，他在便签上潦草地挥洒墨水，然后把它压在冰箱贴下。上面写着几句简单的话：

_希望你足够清醒到能看懂我糟糕的字，你的车钥匙放在冰箱顶上了。好好照顾自己。-S_

Sam环视了一下客厅，决定在离开前把所有的空啤酒瓶都清理掉。等他收拾到足够满意以后，才打开门走出去，他转身把门关上，心里有点犹豫不决，因为他没法锁门。

走回宿舍的路上很冷，但这让他终于有机会清醒一下，不再去想着Dean。

——————————————————————————————————

第二天早上Dean浑身僵硬地醒来，然后发现了冰箱上别着的一张手写纸条。读完后他一下从颓废的宿醉状态变成了愤怒的宿醉状态，他一把将纸条揉成一团，抓起钥匙离开了厨房。他大发雷霆，那个混蛋竟然还有脸让Dean照顾好自己。

Dean嘟囔着打开柜子里的麦斯威尔咖啡罐，突然发现也快中午十二点了，反正他现在这么生气，那出去买东西也不会让他更不爽了。

他走到门口看到那根断了的盐线，不禁打了个寒颤。他竟然毫无防备地过了一整夜，当然了，因为他喝醉了，而Sam认为这是隔壁的女士弄的。这也是为什么他无法认真开始一段感情的一个原因，他有太多的秘密。

Dean抓起他的外套，蹬上他不用系鞋带的靴子，离开了房子，他钻进车里，用手里握着的钥匙发动了她，向最近的杂货店疾驰而去。

————————————————————————————————————

Sam几乎一夜没睡，他为Dean担心得要命，脑子里满是愚蠢的想法。如果他被呕吐物呛到窒息了怎么办？如果他想站起来时摔倒了又正好撞到了头怎么办？

他烦透了，一直想着Dean，还为那个混蛋失眠了。他的肚子咕咕叫，Sam呻吟着，他迫切地需要为他的厨房补充库存。他穿上另一双没有呕吐物的鞋子，然后出了门。

感谢老天，从这里到杂货店只需要走很短的一段路。

_______________________________________________________________

Dean揉着前额径直走向咖啡区，拿起一盒和家里同款的咖啡。他检查了一下口袋，翻出了他的钱包，然后转身，他的脚步突然顿住了。该死的Sam Campbell，就站在那里，眼睛睁得大大的看着他。

上着法律预科课程，顶着他妈的傻瓜一样的发型，留着那些他妈的愚蠢的鬓角，还有他妈的该死的酒窝的完美先生。他竭尽全力才让自己没把手里的咖啡盒扔到那人身上。

Sam最不希望的，当然也是他最不需要的，就是再次遇到Dean。

他不能把这个混蛋从脑子里赶出去已经够糟糕了。

Sam捏了捏鼻梁，揉着疲惫的眼睛，违背了心里的判断向他走去，“好吧，你看起来没那么死气沉沉了。”Sam开始因为这个镇子是这么小而感到恼火了。

Dean被激怒了，他惊讶的眼神瞬间变成暴怒的目光，“是啊，都多亏了你，”他回击道，这是一个无力又愚蠢的反击，但他希望对面的男人明白他的意思，“省点力气留给漂亮姑娘们，下次别管我，就当是给我个面子了。”

Sam挺直了腰板，难以置信地盯着Dean，“你到底怎么了？”Sam好奇地晃着脑袋，不确定Dean是为什么对自己这么敌视，“你生气是因为我昨晚帮了你吗？”

“我生气是因为你是个该死的混蛋，”Dean说，他几乎是把最后一个字吐到了Sam脸上。他的目光扫视面前的高个子男人，感受到了渴望和想要，他试图让自己对面前的男人产生厌恶，但悲惨地失败了，这让他更加生气。“从现在开始，别再管我的事了。”

“听听你自己在说些什么好吗？昨天晚上我除了帮你什么都没做，”Sam皱起了眉头，他想知道那个喜欢他酒窝的Dean去哪儿了。他感到胃在痉挛，他甚至不知道到底发生了什么事。

但Sam脸上的表情依然是柔和的，即使他努力，也无法对Dean有可以对等的怒气。“我昨晚甚至一夜没睡，因为我担心你这个醉鬼会做出什么蠢事。”他不知道为什么自己要说起这个。

“是吗？想过清醒的生活吗，公主？”

Dean翻了个白眼，忽视了Sam在他心里点燃的一丝希望。他不会弄错，那该死的白痴只是不想为Dean可能的意外死亡而内疚才失眠的，“你又不是真的在乎我做了什么。所以你他妈为什么不让我一个人静一静。然后你走你的阳关道，我过我的独木桥。”

“听着，”Sam受够了，他走近Dean，严肃地盯着他，“我知道你显然很不想见到我，既然看见我让你这么难以忍受，那我很抱歉，”他转身前最后看了Dean一眼，“我只是希望我也能这样看待你。”

如果Sam对自己完全诚实，那么Dean的话把他伤得比他预期的更深。不过话又说回来，他从没想过Dean会这样对他。他到底做了什么才会得到这样的待遇，Sam对此毫无头绪，尤其是他满脑子都是Dean的时候。

他对Dean摇摇头，就像他根本不知道自己一开始为什么会对他有感觉似的，然后走开了。

Dean真的很生气，他太生气了，这次他没忍住把手边最趁手的东西向Sam扔去——那盒咖啡。

虽然它没砸中那个笨蛋，但是它撞到了旁边的货架上，外包装因此裂开，咖啡粉从头到脚洒了Sam一身。目睹这一切的Dean除了对完美胜利的满足以外什么也没感觉到。

Sam站在原地晃晃头发，试图把头上的咖啡粉弄掉。他几乎震惊地转身看着Dean，那个混蛋表现得像个两岁的孩子，“我简直不明白我为什么会对你有过兴趣，”Sam努力用着过去时态，尽管他现在仍然在乎这个混蛋。

“因为我床上功夫好，而且屁股也很翘，”Dean扬起眉毛，得意地笑着说，“如果我早知道每天醒来你他妈都会在我脑子里下毒，并且你还把自己捧上神坛——好像我睡到你是我的幸运似的，那我一开始绝不会让你上我。”他说完又抓起一盒咖啡。

“好了，别谦虚了，‘亮眼睛’，”Sam实际上有点生气了，这对他来说还挺古怪的，因为他很少发脾气。他又拉近了他们之间的距离，盯着Dean那双该死的绿眼睛，“如果我不是那么喜欢你这个无知的蠢货，我他妈现在就要打你了。”

“看你敢不敢，”Dean怒视着Sam，他完全被Sam脸上的表情激怒了，以致于对方的话他就听了个尾巴，“大学生，就算你上过我，也不代表我是个像你一样的娘娘腔。我不仅能挨打，还能马上还你一拳，相信我，你不会想挨我一拳，你这个该死的混蛋。”

Sam觉得很好笑，他伸出手用大拇指抚摸Dean的脸颊——只是想让他更生气，“我可不想把你这张漂亮的脸蛋弄脏了。”Dean好像只听自己想听的话，完全没去考虑Sam刚刚说喜欢他。

Dean抓住Sam衬衫的领口，把他死死按到最近的货架上，Dean的呼吸打在他的鼻尖。严重的宿醉让Dean很易怒，以致于他根本没把事情想清楚，“你这个婊子，”他愤怒得龇牙咧嘴。

当Dean的拳头打中空气而不是他时，Sam做了个鬼脸，随后他又得意地笑了，因为他觉得Dean生气的时候真他妈的性感。

他身体前倾，抵着Dean按着他的力量向前逼近，他把声音放低到只有Dean能听见他说的话，“有没有人告诉过你，你生气的时候有多性感?”

“什么？”Dean眨眨眼，困惑地睁大眼睛盯着Sam，“你他妈混蛋，居然敢对我说这种话，”Dean把那个大个子推回身后的货架，自己退后几步，捡起掉在地上的那盒咖啡，“我没想到你这么混蛋。”

Sam低下头，很想发笑，这事简直越来越荒谬了。他的出现就是在添麻烦，而Dean得出的全部结论就是Sam是个混蛋。

“我是个混蛋，因为我喜欢你，我自愿帮你，还有因为我觉得你很有魅力，行了吧？Dean，你赢了。”Sam怒气冲冲地走开了。

Dean愣住了，看着那个身上还沾着咖啡粉的男人走开，他整个身体都在颤抖，“你...你说什么？”

他有种头重脚轻的感觉，这种感觉他以前从未体验过，他的眼睛因为接收的这些话语睁得大大的，然后他才联想到其他发生过的情况。Dean Winchester，有时候你真他妈的是个白痴。

Sam转过身来，苦涩地看着Dean，“什么？你要我再说一遍方便你再骂我一次混蛋吗？”Sam皱起眉头，摇了摇头，“我想还是算了吧。”

“哦，好了，已经够了，”Dean向他走去，杂货店地板上洒得到处都是的咖啡被他踩得沙沙作响，他走到Sam面前，“我不会迟钝到再继续说那些没意义的话了。”

他知道他们周围有人，但是——反正刚才发生的事都是在别人眼皮子底下进行的——他抓住Sam的衬衫，把他拉进一个有点粗暴的吻里，亲吻很短暂，但足以让他的观点得到表达。我明白了，你这个固执的家伙。

当Dean从那个吻中抽身时，Sam微微一笑，“Mac说得对，你是个固执的混蛋。”

Dean深深地，疲惫地叹了口气，翻了个白眼，“我也可以这么说你。”

Sam又凑过去，主动把嘴唇贴上Dean，并发出细微的赞叹，“那么，你的‘一夜法则’怎么了？”

“从来就没有这个，”Dean无力地回答，他的两条腿突然软得像果冻一样，“我们能不能换个地方再谈，除非你想让整个商店的人都了解到我们的性生活。”

Sam完全忘了他来这里的初衷，他点点头，开始朝出口走去，“那么第一天晚上你跟我说的那些‘只是一次’的废话是什么？”

Dean拿着一盒咖啡走在他旁边，“我的意思是，我没有什么‘一夜法则’，这...就是约一次，也不会知道更多的事。没有规则，我也不是在坚持什么...我只是——我不能‘认真’对待任何人。我不了解他们，除了名字我什么也不知道。这不是什么规则，这是...我就是这样。”

“你为什么要这样把自己封闭起来？”Sam看着Dean，不明白像他这样的人为什么会这么做，“我肯定有人想要一个让你快乐的机会。天知道我就想要。”

“我只是不会处于正式关系中，老兄，”Dean轻笑着，他感觉这句话击中了他内心深处的某个地方，让他挣扎起来，“这...这不是我的作风，我也不该这么做，我...我不和别人太亲密，我不能。”

“你总得需要向某个人敞开心扉。如果你找不到其他人和你一起背负你的包袱，那总有一天你会被压垮的。”

Dean皱着眉摇了摇头，“不，”他说，他停了一会儿然后看着Sam，“不，我不能这么做。我别无选择。向别人倾诉？没有别人可以和我讨论这些事。我的意思是...和你在一起...我从没感觉过像这样...有联结，我这辈子都没有过，甚至是和我父亲。”

“还有...还有你...我不能，Sam。我不能和你在一起，我不能对你倾诉，我不能把你扯进来。我不能和你在一起，即使我想，我还是做不到。”

“伙计，你身上的担子有多重？”Sam试图表达他的真诚，“你是觉得我还是个大学生，不能承受那些吗？如果这意味着我可以更多地了解你，我可以接受。我愿意和你分担。”

“相信我，你不会想知道的，”Dean一边说一边掏出现金买下那盒咖啡，并朝收银的女人微笑了一下，然后再次转向Sam，“为什么你觉得是我拒人于千里之外呢？他们也不想了解我。而且不找别人分担负担其实更轻松些。”

“可我是真的想要了解你。”Sam紧张地往他身边凑，压低声音，“是什么？你得了什么不治之症吗？”

Dean挑起眉毛，然后开始大笑，对他来说这话有些疯狂了，虽然事实可能的确很扯，但他摇摇头，咧嘴笑着说，“天呐，不，不是那样。真的，如果是这么简单就好了。”他的笑容散去，舔着嘴唇，目光停留在Sam的衬衫上，“我真希望事情就这么简单。”

“不管用什么方法，我会把你嘴巴撬开的，”Sam咧嘴笑着，好像他知道这只是时间的问题，然后和Dean一起走出杂货店。

“不，你不会的，”Dean走到别人听不见的地方说，“听着，Sam，”他拦住那个大个子，“你不能参与进来。我不会让你得逞的。别尝试做任何事，Sam，回到你的生活里。我不能让你参与...任何事都不行，你明白吗？”

“我...有一些事情，我不知道该怎么跟你说，但我以前经历了很多。我不能因为这个失去你，我不能。上帝保佑，我不能让你处于那种境地。无论我多想和你在一起，多想待在你身边或者...或者和你做爱，还有做别的事。我都做不到。我不想冒这个险。”

Sam翻了翻眼睛，把手插进口袋里，“天呐，你让我想起了我妈妈，这也不让我做那也不让我做，即使我已经是个可以为自己行为负责的成年人了。”

“这不是年龄的问题，该死的，”Dean嘶吼着，他抓住Sam的小臂，严肃地盯着他，“我不能拿你的生命冒险。我的包袱不是某些普通的蠢事，也不是什么该死的疾病，更不是什么可以治愈的心理问题。如果我把你牵扯进来，哪怕只是一点点，都会把你推向火线。我可以这么对待无数个和我睡过的人，但我不能这样对你。”

Sam神情逐渐严肃，回看着Dean，“行，”Sam机械地点点头，“好吧。”他本来想要反驳，但Dean脸上的表情告诉他不要这样做，这对Sam来说已经足够了。

Dean点点头，明显放松下来了，但他依然紧紧抓着Sam的胳膊，他把那个高个子拉下来，把一个颤抖、纯洁的吻印在他的嘴唇上，“很好。”Dean转身，把手伸进口袋里去找黑斑羚的钥匙，挣扎着离开。

Sam站在原地，当他理清刚才发生了什么的时候，他明显地震惊了。他不知道自己和Dean之间会变成什么样，但他知道已经和之前不同了。

“是啊，好吧，我想我会再见到你，或者见不到。”Dean走远了，Sam低声对自己说。

Dean钻进黑斑羚，边把咖啡放到后座上边开始擦眼泪。这很痛，该死的，比什么都痛苦。尽管他经历过那么多痛苦，他父亲的一切，他们对抗的恶魔，无论是字面上还是现实上，都没什么能伤到他的。但这一次，Dean拒绝了自己真正想要的东西。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注：Sam给Dean刷牙那里，Sam说的是“Open up”，有敞开心扉的意思。


	3. Chapter 3

距离他们在杂货店遇见已经有一个星期了。Sam到处都没见到Dean，包括酒吧。他想他应该主动给Dean一个惊喜，找他喝杯咖啡什么的，这只是一个去见他的借口，因为他并没有来找Sam。

他紧张地把两杯热气腾腾的咖啡抱在胸前，用脚使劲敲着Dean的门。他不知道会发生什么，如果Dean把他拒之门外，他也不会感到惊讶。

Dean有出门工作过，然后又回到家里开始一个人的喝酒游戏，他把喝完的空酒瓶都滚进沙发下面，这样眼不见为净。

当他听到门口传来奇怪的砰砰声时，他站起来，转动着肩膀，带着喝下了三瓶酒的微醺走向门口。他打开门，眼睛立即睁得大大的，看着那个站在他的“欢迎”门垫上的年轻男人，“Sam？”

Sam微微一笑，Dean一开门他就闻到了酒味，“大家通常是这样叫我的。喝咖啡吗？”Sam有点后悔没有早点来看Dean，但他不想让Dean觉得他很粘人。

Dean翻了个白眼转身进了屋，但是他并没有关上门，“不用，”他说着，又坐到沙发上。

Sam走了进来，把两杯咖啡都放到茶几上，和Dean一起坐在沙发上，“你今天看起来心情不错，是怎么了呢？”

“还是老样子，”Dean避开了Sam的目光，努力忽略他身体想要靠近那个男人的拉力，“你来这儿干什么？”

Sam转动身体，观察着Dean的脸，发现他又眼睛充血，眼下乌青，“我来这里是因为我想见你，我还会有什么别的理由吗?”

Dean清了清嗓子，把脸转开，“当我把你留在店门口的时候，我的意思是‘永远’离开你，不是一天——也不是一会儿。你还不明白吗?”

Sam胸部紧绷，皱起了眉头，“不，”他轻轻摇了摇头，“你不能让我在乎你，然后又指望我保持距离。”

“我说过了我不能让你有生命危险，Sam，”Dean站起身，低头看着另一个男人，争辩道，“我不能这么做，决不。我不能让你涉险。”

“‘有生命危险’是什么意思？你是黑手党成员吗?”Sam抬头看着Dean，他说的话一点道理都没有。

Dean皱起眉头，“是的，呃...差不多是这样...”这是他在不说实话的情况下能给出的最好的解释。

Sam的眼睛微微睁大，“等等，真的吗？”Dean之前坚持不让Sam知道，现在又愿意承认，这让Sam大吃一惊，“那你是怎么让我有生命危险的？我对你来说也不是什么很重要的人吧，他们难道不是会追杀你关心的人吗？“

Dean还没来得及回答，Sam又开始问，“你到底做了什么惹毛了黑手党头目？”

Dean咆哮着想要回答，“听着，Sam，不是什么该死的黑手党，好吗？这就是...我没什么可解释的，我只能说这里不安全，待在我周围的人都不安全。我不能告诉你到底为什么，你就相信我，行吗？”

他看着仍然坐在沙发上的年轻男人，“外面有些东西想要知道我的弱点，我不能有弱点。你明白我的意思吗？我不能有朋友，不能有感情关系，不能和任何人有联系。我所做的一切...我解决的那些东西...会让你陷入那样的境地，哪怕只是一瞬间...你的余生都会被监测到。”

“如果这就是我想要的呢？”Sam的声音有点颤抖。他几乎可以肯定自己现在已经完全神志不清了，要不然就是他对Dean的关心已经超过了他所愿意承认的程度。如果他妈妈知道他想干什么，她会杀了他的。

“你想要什么并不重要，”Dean说着，转开脸不再看Sam，“这不是我想要的，并且我不说你就不会真的了解它。这件事上你没有发言权。”

但是老天啊，他想要告诉Sam，如果不是因为这会让对方处于危险之中，他会不惜一切代价去拥有那个人，一个伴侣，一个可以在夜晚他可以拥抱的人。他最想要的就是这个。但他拒绝拿Sam的生命冒险。陪伴对他来说太奢侈，他不配拥有。

“嘿，”Sam离开沙发，抓住Dean的胳膊，让他转过身面对自己，“你是喜欢我的，对不对？”Sam不确定自己要做什么，但在Dean把他推得更远之前，他需要有所行动。

Dean抬头看着Sam，又低下头，他的胸口紧得发疼，他无法与这个男人对视。他做不到，他不习惯这种感觉，也不习惯处理这些感情。吐露心声对他来说太难了。

“Sam，不要——”

“就听一分钟，”Sam试图蹲下来让Dean能看向他，“这样说吧，如果你的秘密负担不存在，你认为我们之间有可能吗？”

“Sam——”Dean咽了口唾沫，眨眨眼睛，试图控制住表情上的伪装，“别这样。我不能，我不能去想这个。我不敢想。”但是那些想法已经开始在他脑海中盘旋。

Sam几乎是在恳求Dean，“你就不能只是回答——” 突如其来的剧烈的头痛打断了他，Sam抓着他的头，感觉它像是被老虎钳夹住了似的，“操！”Sam跪倒在地，他试图用意志力驱散疼痛，但这头痛几乎难以忍受。

他闭着眼睛，但他能看见一场熊熊烈火，还有远处一个男人的叫喊声。Sam用手按着额头，想让它停下来，可他能感觉到火焰在他皮肤上燃烧的热度。

“Sam？”Dean蹲下来，抓住他的胳膊，“Sam？SAM！”他梳理搭在Sam脸上的头发，“嘿，嘿，看着我。你怎么了？”他不知道该做什么，该说什么。这对Sam来说是正常的吗？是不是什么疾病发作了？他的胃因为恐惧剧烈地痉挛着。

当Dean开始和他说话以后，疼痛很快消失了。Sam抬头看着Dean，湿漉漉的眼睛睁得大大的，对刚才发生的事感到很困惑。这比他以往有过的任何头痛都要严重，但这不像是真正的头痛。

他感到胸口发紧，就像是吸入了很多烟，但这是不可能的，“我不知道。”

“什么——发生了什么，刚才是怎么回事？”Dean眉头皱着，抓着Sam紧张地注视着对方的眼睛，“你还好吗？”

Sam仍然没有搞清楚状况，“我真的不知道，”Sam摇摇头，“就是很痛，就像...我不知道该怎么解释，你肯定会认为我疯了。”

Dean轻声笑了，他仍然很担心，但在努力压下这份担心。他把Sam拉过来，大拇指摩挲过对方的鬓角，希望能让他的心跳平缓一点，“说说看，看我能有多惊讶。”

“当疼痛变得不是那么难以承受的时候，我好像看到了一些...一些幻象？这话可能听起来有些疯，”Sam把手覆在Dean的手上，叹了口气，“我应该，我该回家了，然后预约一下医生什么的。”

“幻象？”Dean吞了口唾沫，无法阻止地问出了下一个问题，“什么样的幻象？”

“这就是古怪的地方，它根本说不通，”Sam试图站起身，“有一场大火，我看得一清二楚，还能听到一个男人的喊叫声。”

Dean觉得他的手臂变得相当麻木，他让Sam站了起来，“Sam...”他舔了舔嘴唇，稍微转了转头，就看到了一条断裂的盐线。突然间他感觉自己像是一丝不挂。

他从Sam身边走开，到门厅的壁橱里拿出一袋盐，把盐线重新固定好。

“什么？”Sam看着Dean，如果他认为这个幻想说不通，那Dean在门口撒盐的举动更说不通，“你在做什么？我告诉过你，我要回家了。”

Sam朝门口走近了一些，这不合理，Dean之前告诉他，那些盐是邻居的女士放的。

Dean走过来，抓过Sam的胳膊把他从门口拉了回来，“别走，Sam，”他把那个大个子拉进卧室，然后退回门外看着对方，“听着，我不知道你为什么会看到幻象，但是——”他不能把Sam卷进来，不管发生了什么，都不安全，“我需要你先冷静下来，然后相信我。你相信我吗？”

“我想要相信你，但我现在觉得你一直在骗我，”Sam把目光从Dean身上移开，“我真的不明白发生了什么，但我开始有点害怕了，我只想回家，”他在那个幻象之后感觉到筋疲力尽，整个身体都变迟缓了。

“相信我，你现在回家不安全，”Dean恳求着，强迫Sam和他对视，“求你了，Sam，在这一点上你必须相信我。”

“那又怎样？”Sam瞪大眼睛，“我就该留在这里吗？”他明天还有几场考试，尽管他对刚才的幻象感到害怕，但Sam依然有优先考虑的事。

“我不知道，”Dean转过身不去看Sam，他胸口紧绷，“我不想这样的。我尽力了，该死的，Sam，我已经尽力了。我...我不知道该怎么办。我不想让你被牵扯进来的。”他的视线被泪水模糊了。

“牵扯进什么，Dean？”Sam坐到床边，双手抱着头，“我认为你应该开始回答我的问题了，我理应得到更多的解释。”

Dean脸上的表情既惊恐又受伤，这让Sam几乎感觉到痛苦，他只是想让事情往好的方向发展。

Dean坐到Sam身边，努力让自己保持镇定，“你看到的那个幻象，是真实发生过的。发生在我的生命中，那是....是我童年的经历。我五岁那年家里发生了一场大火...然后...然后你现在看到那个场景了。”

“为什么我会看到你过去的经历？这没道理，”Sam微微转向身边的人，把手掌抚在他的膝盖上。

“不知道，我不知道，”Dean摇着头，“我已经很长时间没去了解这些了，但...这不是什么好事。我知道情况不妙。这意味着你已经被牵扯进来了，而且...我现在无法阻止它发生。你的处境不安全。”

“你又把你的长篇大论重复了一遍，我还是不明白你在说些什么，”Sam站起来耸了耸肩，肯定还有别的解释，“这只是一个巧合，有成千上万的房子失过火。听着，我真的要走了。”  
这一定是个意外，Sam觉得自己快晕过去了，这一切太复杂，发生的也太快了。

“不是巧合，好吗？”Dean摇摇头，抓住Sam的手腕，去盯着他的眼睛。“你看到的画面不是巧合，Sam。没有什么是偶然发生的。求你了，”他的眼睛有些刺痛，“请你相信我。”

“我不应该相信你，但是该死的，我全身上下都想要相信你。”Sam仔细想了想，也许Dean只是在和他开玩笑，这一切都是他策划的一个大型恶作剧，“等等，你只是在耍我，对吧？是有人指使你这么做的，从一开始就是个骗局，你对我也根本没兴趣。”

Dean从Sam身边退开，眼眶湿润地看着那个大个子，“你怎么...你怎么能这么说？”他觉得自己的五脏六腑病态地扭曲着，剧烈的疼痛甚至蔓延到了他的指尖，“你认为这是个恶心的玩笑吗？你觉得我会这样对你吗？”

“你都不让我进到你这里，我怎么知道你会做什么?”Sam用手指轻轻点了点Dean的胸口，然后他有些泄气，因为他的理论显然是错误的。他感到头昏眼花，也许他刚才昏过去了更好，这样等醒过来他就会觉得一切只是一场奇怪的梦。

Dean走开了，和Sam保持着距离，他摇着头说，“我很想让你回去，让你离开我这该死的房子。但是...我已经说过了，我不想明天得知你死了。不过我现在也不想看见你的脸。你就在这里睡会儿吧。”

恐惧和Dean对他的愤怒混合在一起变得尤为强烈，Sam感觉他的脚步有点踉跄，“Dean，我觉得...我觉得我要...”

就在Sam的身体变得软弱无力，昏迷不醒之前，他还在说服自己这是件好事。

他需要冷静下来，他知道他不该拿这件事跟Dean过不去。

————————————————————————————————————————

Dean坐在床边整夜守着Sam，不断更换放在对方额头上的凉爽的湿毛巾。他给父亲打过电话，但John一直没有接，所以他能做的只有等待。

他把脸埋在手掌里，感到非常不安，心烦意乱，他十分担心。发生的事让他有些难以承受，他之前还能尽力保持冷静，但现在他也有点害怕了。

天知道Sam睡了多久，他醒来时觉得昏迷给了他一个冷静的机会。他还记得自己吓坏了，也让Dean的处境变得更加糟糕。他仍然想不通这件事，但Sam知道他需要保持头脑冷静。

Sam坐起来一点靠在床头板上，揉揉眼睛，注意到Dean就坐在床边的椅子上，“我昏迷了多久？”

Dean没有看他，把咬着嘴里的拳头拿了下来，并尽量不去理会从他指尖传向心脏的疼痛，“差不多四个小时。”

Sam起身坐到床边，双腿和Dean的靠得很近，“我，呃...我很抱歉之前对你发火了。”Dean脸上的表情看起来很受伤，Sam不明缘由。是因为我吗？

Dean站起来离开了房间。他不能再看着Sam了，这真他妈的痛苦。只要想着即使他能感觉到和另一个人心灵相通，但他们在一起的几率微乎其微。而且这个人不相信他，这很伤人。他现在比曾经经历过的任何时候都要痛苦。

他不想再待在这里照顾Sam，他想把这个男人踢出他的房子，然后让自己淹死在酒精里。这痛苦令他浑身发抖。

“Dean？”Sam从床上起身，跟着Dean进到客厅，他不明白Dean为什么不说话，“这次我做了什么惹你生气了？”

这家伙总是因为这样那样的原因生Sam的气，就像是一个恶性循环。Sam试图去理解，所以他不会就这样对Dean放手，好像他们在一起的时光没有任何意义。有时候Sam还没想清楚他要去哪儿，他就已经在去找Dean的路上了，虽然他总是会在半路停下回家去，但这个事实无法否认。

“听着，我很抱歉让你陷入这种境地，”Dean在沙发上弯下腰，把头埋在膝盖之间，他想要逃避一小会儿。他太累，太疲惫了，他为另一个男人那么担心和忧虑——还有内疚，他为把Sam牵扯进来感到非常内疚。

而且，虽然他知道Sam对他只是三分钟热度，但实际上那个男人不信任他...还是令他无法接受。

“我会试着帮你摆脱的，我会努力的，但我...”

“又不是你让我产生的幻觉，不是吗？你能吗？这不可能，”Sam靠在墙上，不太敢接近Dean，即使他想，“我没有怪你。”天呐，Sam只想坐到他身边，轻轻抚摸他的背或者别的什么。Dean的紧张焦虑显而易见，他看起来像要爆炸了。”

“是我的错，”Dean试图平缓呼吸，他闭着眼睛摇摇头，“我和你待在一起的时间比和其他人都要长，然后看看发生了什么？这绝对不是巧合。而现在...现在我...我不知道该怎么办。”他抬头看着Sam，眼眶里蓄满了泪水，“我不知道该怎么救你。”

“嘿，”Sam走近Dean，坐到他身边，手指痒痒的渴望去为他擦干眼泪，“你别把这个怪罪到自己身上。”Sam依然对发生的事没有概念，但很明显Dean认为这是很严重的事，“我没有要求你救我。”

Dean摇着头，“你根本不明白，你不懂。”他用拳头抵住自己的嘴唇，再一次把脸转开不让Sam看他。他的头疼得厉害，现在无力去思考这个问题了。

他已经脱离了那种生活，但这不意味着他遗忘了，他只是不再像他父亲那样主动去探查。如果Sam的确被卷进来了，那他该怎么处理呢？那个幻象是什么意思？“我不知道该怎么办。我不想让你参与进来。一定会有办法阻止的。”

“你说的对，我是不明白，”Sam靠在沙发背上，“你能看着我吗？”自从幻象发生后，Dean就再也没有直视过他。

Dean虚弱地咽了口唾沫，他坐直身子，转过头看向Sam，他的眼神惊慌失措，疲惫不堪，急切地想要逃离。

“对不起。都是我的错。但是，我...我会解决的。我一定会。”

Sam伸出手贴在Dean的脸颊上，让手指沿着他的后颈滑动，并注视着他。在他想要抽离之前，Sam把他拉近，用双臂拥抱着他。Sam的鼻子紧贴着Dean的太阳穴，在他疲惫的眼角轻吻了一下，“如果是因为我在你身边让你受到了这样的伤害，那我很抱歉，抱歉没有和你保持距离。”考虑到Sam现在抱着Dean不想放手的架势，这有点讽刺。

Dean很想把Sam推开，好好修理他一顿，或者把他踢出公寓，但他更倾向于和他这样接触着——他很需要。以后他可能再也得不到这个机会了，要么Sam离开他，要么死去，要么Dean找到了解决方法并让Sam回到他的生活，保持距离永不回头。他必须趁现在享受这份安慰。

他闭上眼睛，一滴眼泪从他脸颊上滑落，他强忍着不去回抱对方。

Sam叹了口气，然后松开了手，“我随时可以离开，这样你就少一个麻烦了。”很明显Dean不想再和Sam有什么瓜葛了。他心不在焉地用手擦了擦Dean的脸颊，朝门口看了看。他手足无措了，他做的每一件事似乎都会让Dean不高兴。

“即使我想让你走，你也不能走，”Dean说着，拉过Sam的手贴在自己的嘴唇上。老天啊，他太想要这个了，反抗这份渴望太困难了，“我不能让你去独自面对。”

Sam的眼睛被Dean的嘴唇吸引，他感到胸膛像是着了火，让他忘了该怎么呼吸，“你的确想让我走。”这本来只是一夜情，但为什么他们会走到这一步？Sam怎么会对这家伙这么上瘾？“我不太确定该怎么保护自己，但我能做到的。你可以回到你以前的生活状态，就像我从来没出现过一样，”这样说出来很痛苦，因为他知道自己不可能这么容易的忘记Dean。

“我不想让你走，我的意思是...我应该，我应该恨你，因为你不信任我，以为我...会拿你开玩笑。该死的，我真希望这是玩笑，但我没有。而且，我想要你，”Dean凝视着另一个男人，他倾身向前，把前额和Sam的贴在一起，“你得明白这一点。我非常想要你，Sam，以一种前所未有的方式。以前我从没说过这种话，我只是和人上床。但现在我想要这个，想要拥有你。但是我的生活里，有些事情会让你处于危险之中，现在你已经被扯进来了。我已经因此失去了朋友和家人，我不想也失去你。“

“如果你说的都是真的，那我迟早会...死掉，”Sam用力咽了一口唾沫，“我想要相信你，我正在努力。稍微设身处地为我想想，Dean。我不理解发生了什么事。见鬼，我甚至从来都不知道该怎么和你沟通，不管我做什么得到的结果似乎都是把你推远了。”

“我...”Dean低着头，“对不起。我不知道其他人是什么处理这些的。我甚至不知道该如何开始。”他的头低垂着，五脏六腑像是打成了一个结，“如果我能联系上我父亲，也许能帮你摆脱这一切。然后你就可以...可以继续你原来的生活。也不用再想我。我知道这很复杂，我也知道这让你困惑，害怕，而且听起来会有些疯狂。但是，这就是我的生活...每一天都是。”

他站在原地，他必须和这个男人保持距离，否则他将犯下更严重的错误，那就是渴望更多。他不能，也不该把Sam置于这种境地，“留在这里，在我弄清解决方法之前别离开。我会让你一个人待着的，你可以...做什么都行，睡觉，上网，或者其他什么。但我不能再守着你了。”

“你明白我的意思了吗？你又想离我而去了。”Sam摇摇头，“我从没说过我想要停止想你，我唯一想要去考虑的人就是你。”

Sam站在那里，肩膀完全垮下来，眼里带着一丝受伤的神情，“老兄，你一定后悔遇见我了。”

“是的，你知道吗...我确实是这么想的，”Dean说，他感觉自己内心极度的沮丧，“因为你我无法正常思考。这几个星期我状态一直很糟糕，这该死的都是你的错。我想要的甚至不是和你上床，而是，就只是坐在一起...一连几个小时的看着你，或者和你说话，或者了解你。我情不自禁地想要拥有你。而到目前为止我们之前发生过的只有你操过我一次，和那些我痛恨的事。”

“我痛恨那些，因为我想要你。我不想那些愚蠢的问题迫使我回到过去，远离我想要的人。我看着你的时候感觉就像有人打了我一拳，待在你身边的时候就像被按住伤口，因为我太想要你了。所以，是的，我后悔遇见你。因为这样的斗争令我心碎。”

Sam主动拉近了他们之间的距离，“没必要这样，”他握着Dean的手，“就告诉我吧。”Sam只是想把Dean从生活的束缚中抖落出来，迫使他不要再那么固执，“我也想要你。”但从你说的话里，我想要什么并不重要。

Dean眨了眨眼睛，眼泪挂在睫毛上没有滴落，他盯着Sam，“我怎么能呢？我会像失去其他人一样失去你的。”他抬手抚摸着Sam的脸颊，“我有种感觉，我如果接近你，把你扯进来，事情就会愈发严重，然后我就会失去你。”

“没错，”Sam生气地说，“你为了那些有可能发生的情况把我推开。真见鬼，Dean，我想了解你，了解你背负的包袱。还记得我在商店里说的那些话吗？我是认真的，这会压垮你的。对我敞开你的心，让我帮你分担一些。”

下一秒，Dean猛地抓住Sam的后脑勺，强迫他和自己进入一个热烈又磕绊的吻里，对方的牙齿磕到他的上唇，但他毫不在乎，他的双手都插进Sam的发丝中，他的心因此剧烈地跳动着，心跳声震耳欲聋。

Sam的手紧紧地揽着Dean的腰，用力地把他拉向自己。这个吻发生的太快了，即使他还没弄清缘由，但他需要这样的接触。他的喉咙里发出一声轻微的呜咽，他心里仍在害怕Dean又会突然抽身离开。

这算什么？临行前的最后一杯酒吗？尽管Dean看上去很憔悴，但他的嘴唇还和Sam记忆中一模一样，这么柔软和温暖，“Dean，”Sam把Dean往后推，把他按在墙上，努力拉开他的嘴唇，“如果你又准备把我推开，那我就不能继续下去。”

“该死的，我不能再这样下去了，”Dean喘着粗气，绝望地说，“我不能向你承诺任何事...我，我什么都给不了你，Sam。”Dean又把Sam拉向自己，亲吻着他的下巴，他的脖子，沿着他的锁骨印上吻痕。

“我不是要你给我承诺，”Sam靠在Dean身上，气喘吁吁地说，“告诉我真相就是了，然后让我和你在一起。”Sam几乎无法思考，他能感觉到Dean的心跳快速又强烈地跳动着。当Dean开始啃咬他的锁骨时，Sam可以感觉到他的老二在兴趣盎然地抽动着，但现在不是时候，所以他尽全力把欲望驱散。

Dean抬头看着Sam，他气喘吁吁，终于决定放弃坚持，“好吧。”他同意了。

他已经厌倦了去争辩，试图和Sam保持距离没有任何用，他已经身处于危险当中了，而且谁都不知道Dean究竟能不能让他的生活恢复如初。无知不是福，Sam需要知道真相。

“好吧，”Sam重复了一边，他又把嘴唇贴在Dean的唇上，给了他一个缓慢又感性的吻，然后把臀部向前顶了顶。终于，Dean意识到他不必独自应对所发生的一切了。

Dean回应了这个吻，当他打破这个亲吻时，他将身体靠在Sam身边，热诚地看着对方的眼睛，“那么我们是要谈话还是要做爱，我只是想弄清楚该做什么。”

“先谈话，然后做爱，”Sam几乎呻吟出声，他强迫自己的身体离开Dean。尽管他非常想要Dean，但现在他更需要知道真相。他用手捋了捋头发，向后退开，将好奇的眼神投向Dean。

“好吧，”Dean靠在墙上，深呼吸让自己平缓下来，看着Sam，然后指向门口，“你想的没错，那是盐。是我撒在那儿的。还有每个窗户和每个出口都有盐。”

“好的，”Sam点点头，然后扬起了眉毛，“为什么？”

“因为鬼魂。”Dean严肃地看着Sam说。


	4. Chapter 4

“鬼魂，”Dean一本正经地盯着高个子男人说，“还有一些其他的东西...但主要是鬼魂。”

“鬼魂？”Sam重复了一遍，怀疑地看着Dean，“就像鬼马小精灵？*”可以肯定的说，这不是Sam所期待的，但他会从容应对的。

“不，更像是...午夜凶铃*，”Dean一边思考一边说，“所有在夜里会撞到的东西，狼人，捣蛋鬼，恶魔，复仇的幽灵——它们都是真实存在的。而且它们也不是那些想和你交朋友的傻乎乎的卡通人物。”

Sam瞪大了眼睛，慢慢地点了点头，“我想你现在没办法证明这一点吧？”这总比直截了当地说他不相信要好，他还欠Dean一些信任。

“你觉得我会出去招一个鬼魂来吗？”Dean摇摇头，“不，不，不可能。我早就不干了。这是我最不想做的事。我现在只是在保护自己，尽我所能避开它们，我会把发现的事告诉我爸爸，而我一个人好好待着。”

“你知道这听起来有点牵强吧，”Sam眯起眼睛，然后用手抹了抹脸，“抱歉，别在意。所以这么说是有鬼盯上我了？我不太明白。”

“我不知道你是被什么盯上了，”Dean轻声笑着，他知道现在笑可能看起来有些疯狂，“这就是超自然现象，你...你不可能什么都知道。你可以了解到一些，甚至更多，但是在不知道的角落里总会有更多未知的东西。至于幻象？我了解的不多，我只是听说过一些。我爸爸可以帮上忙，但他没有接电话。他还在打猎...所以...我有点担心。”

“你爸爸在猎杀这些东西吗？”Sam的声调不自觉地有点提高，“他现在在哪儿？你想去找他吗？”Sam可以感同身受，如果他妈妈没有接电话他一定会担心死的，因为她是Sam唯一的亲人。

“他开着车到处跑，现在有可能在任何地方。上次联系他时他在杰利科办一个失踪人口的案子，”Dean皱起眉头，“我已经...将近三个星期没有他的消息了。”

“你唯一能联系到他的方法就是打电话？”Sam坐在沙发的扶手上说。

Dean耸耸肩，“或者我去找他。但我不想那样，我不想再被卷进去了。我知道如果我亲自去找他的话，他会试图说服我回去的。”

“你只需要跟他说‘不’，”Sam摊了摊手继续说，“你想不想确认他没事？”

“目前为止只是没接电话，”Dean试图说服自己，“如果他在八个小时以内没有回电话，那我可能会非常担心。但是，以我对他的了解，他可能...可能只是在睡觉或者忙别的。”

“好吧，”Sam站了起来，“八个小时，如果他没有回电话，我们就去找他。”

Dean点头答应了，迟疑地走到Sam跟前，“我说的话你一个字也不相信，是吗？”他不想这么说，但考虑到Sam之前的反应，他现在很难相信Sam。Dean不知道他们之间的信任程度在什么等级。

Sam长叹一口气，“如果我们两个颠倒过来，你会相信我吗？”Sam不想对Dean撒谎，他只是需要证据来证明。

“我会，”Dean立刻说，“我的意思是，虽然我认识你的时间还不够长，但我想我对你的了解已经足够到不会因为你拿不出实际的东西来就认为你在说谎。”

“我相信你说的话，但这并不意味着我没有资格认为这些话听起来很疯，”Sam伸出手勾住Dean的腰带。

“老兄，由于我见过的那些东西，有一半的时间里我都希望自己是真的疯了，”Dean凝视着Sam的眼睛，向他走近，“我愿意付出任何事来换过不用防备的一天。”

“那么你不生我的气了？”Sam亲了亲Dean的嘴角，“即使我觉得那些话很荒诞。”

Dean觉得他的心有力地跳动着，他忍不住得意地笑起来，”只要你相信我，你觉得我是个疯子我也应付得来。”

Sam把他拉到身前，这样两人的胯部就贴在一起了，然后他在Dean的右耳边轻轻吻了一下，“不知道我们能用这八个小时做些什么。”

“我倒是有点想法，”Dean声音变得热烈起来，他用鼻尖轻磨着Sam的鬓角，假笑着说，“但是有个问题，在我的想法里我们都一丝不挂，可我们现在还穿了这么多。”

“你会愿意帮我脱掉的，对吧？”Sam轻轻咬住Dean的皮肤，胯部贴着Dean扭动着。

Dean把手伸到Sam衬衫的下摆，用低沉的声音说，“嗯，我考虑一下。”他咬了咬Sam的耳朵，然后把柔软的布料从那个男人身上去除。

Sam的衬衫掉在了地上，他把嘴唇贴在Dean的脖子上，舌头时不时伸出来舔弄那里的皮肤，品尝Dean的味道。他的手指狂热的扯着对方的牛仔裤，距离上次已经过去好久，他很需要脱下这条裤子。

Dean脱掉自己的衬衫，解开Sam的牛仔裤，然后才扭动着臀部脱下自己的。他亲吻Sam的肩膀和颈间，他的双手顺着Sam的胸膛滑过，感受着那些结实的肌肉，并用颤抖的呻吟表示赞赏。

Sam完全脱下自己的牛仔裤和内裤，因为Dean在他身上游走的手呻吟着，“你知道你对我做了什么吗？”

Sam的胯部与Dean的紧贴，他的身体像是要试图回答他自己的问题。Dean是他交往的第一个男人，尽管这对他来说是个全新的领域，但和Dean在一起时他感到难以置信的舒服。

“大概不知道，但我希望是好的事，”Dean轻声笑着，脱下内裤，两人赤裸的肌肤相贴让他的呼吸逐渐急促。

他放低身子，亲吻着Sam的胸膛和腹部，一直吻到他迷人的髋骨，他能感觉到那个男人坚硬的阴茎抵住了他的喉咙，前液沾在了他的皮肤上，但他忽视了它，只是充满爱意地揉捏着Sam强壮结实的大腿。

Sam咧嘴一笑，当他用手指拨弄身下人的头发时，那双美丽的绿眼睛抬起来看着他，“你真了不得。”他又一次陷入了“怎么会有这么漂亮的男人”的思绪中，他的拇指划过Dean的下嘴唇，感觉到自己的腹部在期待地紧绷着。

Dean张开嘴，伸出舌头舔了舔Sam的手指，然后用手掌扶住那个高个男人的腰，嘴巴含住了他下体的顶端，他第一次尝到了Sam的味道。

虽然对于Dean来说口交不是什么陌生的事，但实际上他并没有料到他会对一个男人的味道如此满意。他不知道自己在期待些什么，但他确实很喜欢。他尽可能地张开嘴巴，放松喉咙，移动着想要吞下整根阴茎。

Sam无法把目光从Dean身上移开，距离上一次有人给他口交已经过去很长时间了。他的前任女友拒绝给他做这个，理由是他太大了，这很“恶心”。不过这从来就不是什么问题，他也不会去要求什么。Dean的口腔是那么温暖，以致于当他把Sam全部吞进去时，Sam几乎要失守，这简直值得被颁发一枚奖牌。

他用手指拢过Dean的头发，不是要拽，也不是要把他拉得更近，只是想要触碰他。

Dean的两只手轻抚过Sam的大腿内侧，他向后退开一些，利用那根坚挺上的口水和前液打湿了他的手指。在他重新把那根湿漉漉的老二含进嘴里时，他挑起眉毛，一只手按摩着Sam的囊袋，另一只手从下面伸过去，轻揉着男人从未有人探秘过的入口。

他小心翼翼地在三处地方同时卖力，嘴唇包裹着Sam的阴茎，同时小声哼着，舌头懒洋洋的舔舐它，两只手都各自做着自己的动作，温柔地抚摸着Sam的阴囊，和一根手指小心但热切的按压着Sam的入口。

Sam闭着眼睛，出于条件反射手紧紧抓住了Dean的头发。尽管他没有完全抗拒这种入侵，但这种缓慢的灼烧感还需要去习惯。这不是完全愉快的体验，只是...有点不一样。他不得不咬着自己的脸颊两侧，以免自己大声呻吟出来，没过多久他意识到自己是屏住了呼吸，“Dean，”他放任自己出声，声音低沉且颤抖。

Dean的舌头舔舐着Sam的老二，然后再次把它整根含进嘴里，他的手指在Sam炙热的体内扭动，缓慢且小心地擦过Sam的前列腺，挑逗的手指散发出“高潮吧”的信号。他的眼睛睁得大大的，透过上睫毛去注视着Sam。

“妈的！”Sam感觉到自己的肌肉不由自主地去紧紧吸着Dean的手指，他低头接触上Dean向他投来的目光，Sam从未有过这种无法抗拒的感觉。他的腿软得像果冻，如果不给他什么东西来支撑，他迟早会站不稳。

Sam的左手温柔地放在Dean的喉咙上，他看着Dean，完全被迷住了。Dean轻声笑了笑，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“我猜...你还挺喜欢这个的。”

Sam的脑袋向后一仰，他茫然地点点头，然后把注意力重新放回Dean身上，“我从没有过这种感觉，”Sam承认道，并试图把注意力更多地集中在那个显然有能力让Sam崩溃的闪亮的嘴唇上。

“你当然没有过，”Dean一边说，一边咧嘴笑着在Sam的肚子上印上一连串的亲吻，“这就是为什么，”他低声说，在每个字的间隙亲吻着Sam的腰，“为什么男人会喜欢被人干屁股。”

Sam的双腿打着颤，他为自己想要试图站直的举动笑出了声，Dean的喘息与他手指的动作混在一起简直就是致命的组合。现在那种灼烧感已经完全消失了，取而代之的是他平时打飞机时会有的那种快感，一股暖流汇聚在他的下身，他感觉自己的囊袋在收紧。

Dean把Sam的阴茎重新含进嘴里，舌头挑逗着它的头部，手指从他身后慢慢抽出，又小心翼翼地塞进去。

“Dean，我要...”Sam气喘吁吁地想要集中注意力警告Dean他快要射了，他可怜巴巴地试图退开，结果却又一次插进Dean嘴里，“啊，操，我要射了。”

他用最后一丝意志力支撑着，击退了他的高潮。任何一个和他在一起的女孩都不会让他到这种程度，他觉得在意什么时候能射实在是很无聊，但是，虽然他对口交礼仪不甚了解，他也非常肯定在你要射进某人嘴里之前应该给予警告。

Dean关心着Sam的前列腺，另一只手揽着Sam的屁股把他拉回去，按压着他的皮肤让他安心。Dean抬头盯着Sam，这很可爱，Sam对他的关心就像他是个女孩。

Sam可以感觉到他的高潮即将来临，他闭着眼睛，看见一片白光从眼前闪过。他的手从Dean的头发上滑落到他的肩膀上，老二颤抖着，尽数射进了Dean的嘴里，“我的天。”

他舔舔嘴唇，强迫自己睁开眼睛看看后果，老实说射进Dean嘴里让他很高兴，但是他不会告诉Dean这些。

Dean尝到甜腻的液体打在了他的喉咙上，他继续用手给Sam撸动着，并吞咽了一口，还有一些稀薄的东西留在了他的舌头上。他退开身子，舔了舔嘴唇，然后沿着那根软下来的东西吮吸着，直到嘴唇亲吻到Sam的肚子。

“还好吗？”他一边继续舔吻着那个男人一边问道。

“嗯，”Sam咕哝着，无力地朝Dean咧嘴一笑，他的身体完全放松下来了。他把手放在Dean下巴上，弯下腰来胡乱地亲吻他。

Dean立刻回吻，贴着他的嘴巴呻吟着，他抓住那个大个子的后颈慢慢站起来。

Sam在Dean嘴里尝到了自己的味道，他歪着头，用力吮吸着Dean的舌尖。Sam差不多能理解Dean说的Sam往他脑子里下毒是什么意思了，不过事实恰恰相反，Dean才是占据了Sam所有思绪的那个人。

“该死的，我他妈只想要你，”Dean贴着Sam的嘴唇呼吸着，双手紧紧缠绕着他的头发，Dean扭动着屁股，老二在Sam的大腿上摩擦着。

Sam突然想起他们第一次睡在一起时Dean对他说的话，几乎要笑出来，“你觉得你够格吗？”Sam的声音充满了调侃，但是他重新站起来的小兄弟说明了他想要惨了。他把一只手从Dean的大腿滑到了他的屁股上并揉捏起来。

“我刚刚给了你一生中最棒的口活，”Dean舔着嘴巴得意地笑着，“我确信我很够格。”他把手放在Sam的腰上，引着他踩着地毯后退去到卧室，Dean的嘴一直紧贴着高个男人的胸膛。

Sam倒退着，直到他的双腿碰到了床沿，“你怎么肯定这是我最好的一个？”Sam得意地笑着然后亲了一下Dean的下巴。

Dean轻笑，“我也是男人，”他把Sam推到床上然后爬到他身上，这有点让他想起他们第一次做爱时的情景，“那么，你是要干我，还是想要我上你？”

Sam倾身去吻了下Dean，然后重新倒回床上，把一只胳膊抬起来枕在脑后，另一只空着的手抚摸着Dean的大腿，“你想怎么样？”

“好吧，”Dean用手来回抚摸着Sam的胸口，“如果你想试试当下面那个的话，反正我们还有七个多小时。不过我也不介意再次让你插进我屁股里。”

Sam因为这些话脸烧起来，他从没遇见过谁嘴里能有这么多下流话——而他很喜欢，“考虑到你光是用一根漂亮的手指就让人受不了，”Sam舔舔嘴唇，直接地看着Dean的阴茎，“如果我试着当下面那个可能会让自己很难堪。”

Sam没向Dean提起的是，他是那种喜欢研究新鲜事物的人，并且在他们上次睡过以后，他就确保了自己如果再有类似的经历知道该怎么做。Sam猛地跃起身，把Dean反扑在床垫上，居高临下地看着他。

Dean抬头注视着他，在他身下扭动起来，他闭着眼睛，挺起后背，让他的老二顶着Sam的肚子滑动，不停地呻吟，“时间还很充裕，”他睁开眼睛，抬起手把Sam的头发往后梳，微笑着说，“所以，你是要来操我了？需要我求你吗？”

“别这么没耐心，”Sam低声回应，将嘴唇贴在Dean的肩膀上，向下亲吻直至Dean的前胸。他停留在其中一个乳头上，直到它变硬，然后往下在腹部印上更多的吻。

Sam用牙齿刮着Dean的左腰，同时抬起眼睛紧紧地盯住他，“有些事我想要试试。”

“嗯，”Dean挑起眉毛，好奇地看向他，“听起来很令人期待，”他用胳膊肘支起身子，盯着Sam，并满怀期待地舔着嘴唇。

Sam对Dean咧嘴一笑，慢慢用手环绕住他阴茎的底部，从下往上撸起，然后用嘴包裹住了那个肿胀的粉色的顶端。

他埋下头，忽略了呕吐反射，尽可能的把Dean吞得更深，把他的老二弄得很湿。Sam退开，抓住Dean的大腿根，把他往下拉了一点，让他的腿更靠近他的前胸。

他的左手摊开放在Dean的小腹上，右手温柔地摸着他阴茎的头部，Sam忍不住面带微笑，低头亲吻Sam的大腿内侧。

Dean伸出手，手指梳理着Sam的头发，他尊重地克制自己的臀部保持不动。他知道这是Sam的第一次，他很有耐心，绝对不会做任何让Sam感到不舒服的事。他放缓呼吸，把手移到Sam的大臂上捏了捏，以示安慰。

Dean的眼神在Sam看来至少可以说是可爱的，但Sam知道他会做得很好。他是一个研究爱好者和完美主义者，他不能只做到平庸，而是要把它做好。Sam握着Dean老二的手轻轻在头部挤压了一下，然后像他平时自慰时那样撸动着。

他靠近Dean的阴茎，缓慢的湿吻逐渐变成有爱的舔咬。Sam突然伸出他的舌头，沿着Dean会阴处的一条线，一直滑到他褶皱的双球，然后他把其中一颗含进嘴里，用舌头舔弄着，并发出滑溜溜的声响。

“操，”Dean几乎要坐起来，他眼睛瞪得大大的，平整的指甲掐着Sam的前臂。看来这个大学生在过去的三个星期读了不少书。他的脸涨得通红，不仅仅是脸，就连脖子和肩膀都泛起了热量。

当他渴求的只是Sam进入他时，给予耐心几乎是难以忍受的。但是看着这个男人学习他，学习第一次给人口交，学习探索男人的身体，真是太他妈美妙了。

Sam舔了一下Dean的阴茎顶端，然后抓过他的手让他握住自己的老二，“自慰给我看，越慢越好，但不要射出来。”Sam的声音低沉而严苛，这是他自己还不习惯的声音。

他把自己的位置放低了一点，然后亲吻着Dean屁股敏感的皮肤，他开始用舌头缓慢地在他臀缝中打着圈，最后他将舌尖推到了入口处。

Dean的眼睛睁得更大了，他握住自己老二，以一种不吸引人的速度摆弄着它，刚好足够让它硬着。老天啊，Sam在舔他，没法说这不是这世上最火辣的事。Dean几乎要失去理智了，但他还是找回了它，他看着那个男人消失在他的两腿之间，同时对他的阴茎有节奏的抽动让他保持坚挺。

Sam轻声哼着，继续用舌头操着Dean，甜美的麝香味占据了他的感官，一想到他又回到了Dean身体里，他就感觉到他的心在悸动。他稍微调整了一下，从严格的钻研变回了在入口处轻轻地吮吸。

他把两根手指放到Dean嘴边，紧贴着他的双唇。Dean立刻张开了嘴，吮吸着Sam的手指，尽可能地用唾沫把它们弄湿。Sam的毅力与支配让他硬到不行，他扭动着屁股，把他炙热的小口推向那个男人的舌头。

“该死的，”他低着头，几乎是在啜泣。

当Dean含住Sam的手指时，Sam为Dean嘴里的热度呻吟着，这提醒了他Dean的嘴有多舒服。他抽回手，把中指按在他的穴口，轻柔地打着圈，然后慢慢抵着紧张的肌肉伸进去。Sam回忆起他读过的那篇文章，于是他微微拱起手指，在Dean体内那个硬硬的点上蹭了蹭。

他非常确定这和Dean之前对他做的那件让他愉悦得差点哭泣的事完全一样。年轻男人在更深入探索之前增加了一根手指，嘴懒洋洋地再次吮吸起Dean的双球。

“Sam，妈的，”Dean喘息着，他的背微微拱起，一边呻吟着一边用拇指揉捏着他的老二。他感到腿根打着颤，然后他的手滑下，紧紧捏住阴茎的根部，让自己平复下来。他颤抖地吸了一口气，“该死的，差点就射了。我他妈这是怎么了？”

Sam什么也没说，只是又对Dean咧嘴笑了笑，把手指抽了出来。他不可能在还没进入Dean之前就让他射出来，他重新回到Dean的上方，然后用舌头轻弹了他的一个乳头，“套子呢？”

“最上层的抽屉，”Dean边说着坐起身来，抓住Sam的后颈，拉着他进行一个热切而草率的吻，他的大腿紧紧缠绕到那个大个子男人的腰上。

Sam用干净的那只手托着Dean的脸颊，呻吟着回应了他一会儿，然后挣脱身子拿过来一个安全套和旁边的一小瓶润滑油。他咬住套子的一个角撕开包装，顺利地把它套到他跳动的老二上。他把润滑油的盖子弹开，在手指上抹了一些，然后沿着自己的坚挺摩擦着，“你想要它吗？”

年轻男人让自己跪在Dean的两腿之间，他只是想在进入之前再听一次Dean的声音。

“操，是的，”Dean回答，他热情地凝视着Sam，拇指和食指无所事事地玩弄着自己左边的乳头，“我太想要你了。Sam，求你了。”他向后躺到床上，空闲的那只手在Sam下巴的胡茬上蹭了蹭。

Sam闭上眼睛，让自己长驱直入，直到他的双球紧贴着Dean的屁股，他几乎喘不过气来，然后开始慢慢抽出来。他俯下身，用牙齿照顾着Dean的乳头，“你太他妈的太紧了。”

如果Dean是和别人在一起，他会打趣道“这话我听过很多次了，”但他没有说出口。想到他身处一段稳定的关系中，他就觉得奇怪。但这至少比他参与过的任何事都要严肃——这个男人对他来说是如此完美，就像一个梦。但是Dean不知道该怎么回应，他最好的回击的话现在毫无用处。

“Sam，”他吸了一口气，“求你了。”

Sam重重地喘着粗气，他加快速度，用手抓住Dean的老二，为他猛烈地撸动着，“我带你高潮。”他永远也不会忘记和Dean第一次在一起的时光，但现在和Dean在一起的感觉已经不同了，比之前更好。

Dean喘息着，嘴里溢出愉快的声音，他支起双腿，屁股拱得更高了，当Sam给他手淫时，他爽得几乎翻出白眼。

“操，”他咬牙切齿地说，伸手到他们中间，手指摩挲着那根阴茎向里推进，完全地填满了他。

Sam把重心放在膝盖上，抓着Dean的大腿，无情地操干着他，“你的嘴太下流了，”Sam微笑着向后仰着头，Dean就像是围绕在他身边的恶习让他无法集中注意力。Dean嘴里发出的任何声音都能将他推向高潮，他很清楚这一点。

“嗯，”Dean再次拱起身子，屁股微微向后推挤着Sam的阴茎，他呜咽着说，“该死的，再用力点。”

“妈的！”Sam练的那些肌肉显然是有用处的，他越来越用力，然后俯下身捏住Dean的下巴，把他的脸扭向一边，几乎是咆哮着咬住了他的脖子。Sam开始觉得Dean是个不畏惩罚的人，Sam怎么能拒绝给他这么好的惩罚呢？

“Sam！”Dean突然大叫起来，那男人的名字被他一遍又一遍地叫喊着，直到他口干舌燥。他终于射了，他能感觉到液体喷溅在他的肚子上。Sam用力地进入他，以致于Dean的床在发出吱吱呀呀的响声。Dean抓着Sam的头发，将嘴唇紧贴着Sam的耳朵，对他喘着气，并绝望地舔着自己的嘴唇。

Dean紧缩的肌肉令Sam无法承受，他几乎是紧跟着Dean射了出来。Sam又用力抽插了几次，才让自己平静下来，他埋在Dean的颈间，用力地呼吸着。

“该死的，”Dean的双臂紧紧地搂着Sam，去亲吻他肩头的汗水，他慢慢喘着气，平复过速的心跳。

“我会习惯这些的，”Sam咕哝着，亲昵地磨蹭着Dean的脖子。Dean抱着Sam就像蛋糕被加上了糖霜，Sam心满意足地叹了口气，给了Dean一个纯洁的吻。

Dean立刻回应了他，他一边放下颤抖的腿，一边在Sam嘴里呻吟着。真该死，他从没有过这么激烈刺激的经历。他也从来没有和任何人做过两次。但是这真的...绝对的令人满意。他很确信不仅这一次会是这样，因为第一次和Sam在一起时他也感觉棒极了。在这个男人身边，即使不去碰他，也能感觉到...很多。

Sam的手游走在Dean大腿柔软的皮肤上，“接下来干什么，美人？过了多长时间了？”Sam懒洋洋地亲吻Dean的脸，吻过他的鼻梁，继而吻上他的眼睛。

“差不多一个小时，”Dean瞥了一眼床头柜上的闹钟说。当那个男人喊他‘美人’时他的心几乎要从胸口跳出来，他试图忽略这个称呼，然后在对方的亲吻中脸颊逐渐泛红，“天呐，我受不了了。”他喘不过气来，虚弱地微笑着，手指轻轻地抚摸着Sam的背。

“受不了什么？”Sam低声呢喃，然后继续让羽毛般的轻吻落在Dean身上，右手掌轻抚着Dean的臀部。

“就是那些，”Dean轻笑，他感觉自己内心因为对方的爱慕之情紧张起来，“我说不清，我从没感受过这些，我...这太多了。”

“抱歉，”Sam停止亲吻他，叹了一口气，然后红着脸贴着他躺下，“我也想控制自己别这样。”从第一次在酒吧里遇见Dean，Sam就想亲遍他脸上的每一颗雀斑。

Dean摇摇头，”不用道歉，这样很好，”他亲吻了Sam的下巴，“我喜欢这个。我只是...我不知道，我从没有真正被爱慕过...我...喜欢这个。”这些话听起来肯定很傻，但他每一个字都是认真的。有人这样喜欢他真是太好了。这让他想起了他妈妈，还有很多美好的事。

Sam的手指抚摸着Dean的短发，温柔地笑了笑，“我敢说你值得这些。”Sam善于看透别人，他能看出那次一夜情以后Dean崩溃了，他的生活里需要有些好的东西，Sam想要把好的都给他。

“也许吧，”Dean耸耸肩，他并不经常去想这个问题，或者说从没想过。从五岁起他身边就没有亲密的人，John不像他妈妈那样体贴，可以说一点也不体贴。一开始Dean接受了和父亲一起生活，但在父亲一直没有回应他的感情后，他也不在意了，这也是为什么导致了Dean最终离开。但是和Sam在一起的感觉真的很好，太好了。

Sam的嘴唇印上的Dean的，给了他一个短暂的亲吻，然后他躺在Dean身边伸了个懒腰，“你觉得他会回电话吗？”Sam试图换个话题。

Dean摇头，“不，”他情绪低落了，“爸爸即使睡着了也不会错过任何一通电话，他只是...他不会错过任何电话。前几周我一直很低迷，甚至没注意到这一点。”

Sam用胳膊肘撑起身子，对Dean扬起眉毛，“那你到底为什么决定等八个小时来看他回不回电话？”Sam从床上坐了起来，拍拍Dean的腿，“穿上衣服，我们该出发了。”

“嗯，我真的不喜欢去担心，我只是希望他...最终能回个电话，”Dean起身抓住Sam的手腕，“你不是还要回学校有事吗？”

“我不会因为掉几节课就不及格的，我只需要参加几次补考，”Sam给了Dean一个安慰的笑容，“不过我可能需要给我妈妈打个电话，以免她打电话找我，我却不在服务区。”

Dean点点头，“好吧，我，呃...我先去洗个澡，”他看着自己的腹部说。

Sam咧嘴一笑，“我和你一起，不过我先得打个电话。”Sam知道他如果不提前跟妈妈报备，他妈妈永远都不会原谅他。

“好，”Dean坐了起来，两腿间的灼伤感让他有些畏缩，该死的，那男人把他狠狠地干了一场。他咬着嘴唇露出傻笑，这感觉真他妈不可思议。这点疼痛完全值得。

Sam走到客厅，他的裤子在那里，他从口袋里翻出手机，他的妈妈在第二道铃声响起时接了电话。Sam告诉她自己遇见了一个人，他没有说得太具体，只是告诉她他会喜欢那个人的。她问起他的考试和学校的情况，他告诉她一切都好，让她很满意。

当Sam说他要离开一段时间时，她非常担心，但是Sam极力说服她自己会没事的。Sam听到浴室里传来水声，于是他微笑着告诉妈妈他得挂了。

Dean从壁橱里拿出第二条毛巾，把它放在架子上，然后走进淋浴中，舒适的热水让他满意的呻吟着。

Sam悄悄走进淋浴间，把自己贴在Dean的背上，亲了一下他的肩膀。

“昂，”Dean略带惊讶的出声，抬起双臂向后去勾Sam的头发，他弓起身子，用屁股和肩胛骨去抵住身后的男人。这绝对是初次体验，很不错的第一次。

“唯一的缺点是你闻起来会像我了，”他笑着说。

“我没觉得这有什么不好的，”Sam微笑着贴着Dean的耳朵，双手放在他柔润又湿润的屁股上。

“我喜欢你身上的味道，”Dean说着，把屁股贴在Sam的阴茎上。

“真的吗？”Sam笑着吻了吻他的脖子，感觉自己又硬起来了。Sam摇着头退开，“你要让我精尽人亡了。”

Dean重复这个动作，抬高他的屁股，把Sam的老二夹在他的大腿间，手从下面伸过去用拇指摸着Sam阴茎的顶端，然后转过头去吻他，“我不是故意的。”

Sam两手抓着Dean的屁股，嘴唇下流地回吻着他，“这个死法也挺不错的。”

——————————————————————————————————————————

Dean拉紧了靴子的鞋带，把他们绑好，然后站起身穿上他的夹克，他从电视柜上抓起钥匙，从门廊的壁橱里拿出一大袋盐，然后走到大门口，他转身看着Sam问道，“你准备好了吗？”

那个年轻男人已经穿戴整齐，从沙发上站起来，用手指捋了捋还有些湿的头发，“你一直害怕我从这里走出去，就会有东西来攻击我，是吗？”

“不，有我在，”Dean一边说一边拉着Sam的胳膊，认真的看着他，“只要我在你身边，就没有什么能伤害你。”

“你真好。”Sam用女孩子气的假声开玩笑道，然后一巴掌打在Dean的屁股上。

Dean挑起眉毛，转了转眼睛，“是的，只要你别像个白痴一样跑开就行。”说完他走向门口，拿起一把枪塞进裤子后面，打开门朝他的黑斑羚走去。

Sam偷笑着跟在他身后，顺便欣赏着Dean的屁股，还有他宽阔的肩膀和双腿。Sam怎么也想不通，像Dean这样的人活在这世上怎么会没有同伴，像他这样美丽又坚强的人怎么会有这样孤单的灵魂。当Dean站在黑斑羚副驾驶的车门边时，Sam向Dean扬起一个充满温情的笑容，所有的挑逗都可以放到一边，Sam很高兴Dean向他敞开了一点心扉。

“先让我把这个放到后面，”Dean说着，打开了后备箱，环顾了一圈，拿了一些东西塞进夹克的口袋，然后又检查了一遍确保需要的东西都带上了。

Sam点点头，把胳膊支在车顶上耐心地等待着。

Dean把后备箱关好，打开车门让Sam先进去，然后迅速扫一眼街道，绕过去钻进驾驶座，启动了黑斑羚。“希望你有期待过一次公路旅行，”Dean说完，凑过去亲了亲Sam的嘴巴。

年轻男人在Dean的唇边哼了一声，然后咯咯地笑起来，“跟我一个我才认识了一个月的家伙出城，”Sam耸耸肩，“听起来像在做梦。”

“好吧，的确，”Dean把车从停车场开上了大路，“和一个我认识不久的男人坦诚相待，我的感觉也一样。”

Sam微笑着，想找个舒服的姿势坐在车座上，这几乎不需要费多大的劲，这个位置感觉像是为他量身打造的，就像他会在这里坐一辈子，“那么，我们的路程有多远？”

“大概...三个小时车程，通常只需要三十分钟，但考虑到现在这个时段，你懂的，这里是加利福尼亚，”他轻笑着，把收音机声音调低。

“如果这还不能测试我们彼此忍耐的程度，”Sam咧嘴一笑，把手放在Dean的大腿上，“那我不知道还有什么能了。”

“好吧，我只能参考过去的三个星期，”Dean说着，用一只手覆盖在Sam的手上，“我们两个都太固执了，但我想现在我们没问题了。”

=tbc=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注1，本章开头时Sam提到的鬼马小精灵：  
> Casper，美国的一个卡通人物，上世纪90年代有过电影和系列动画。  
> 译注2：Dean说的是美版的午夜凶铃。


	5. Chapter 5

在距离杰利科7英里的地方，Dean一看到警车就把黑斑羚停在了路边，然后将手伸进车前排的杂物箱里掏出一个小小的木制雪茄盒。

Sam困惑地扬起眉毛，他看看Dean又看看警车，“怎么了？”

“不知道，”Dean把盒子放在他们中间，抿着嘴仔细翻找里面的东西，然后看着Sam得意地笑了笑，“是时候弄清楚了。”

“你说的‘是时候弄清楚了’是什么意思？”Sam显然还没跟上状况，“我们是来找你爸爸的，还记得吗？”

“是的，”Dean走出车外，手撑在车顶上说，“但是，如果他在这里办案，那么那边的警察可能也在经手这个案子。所以，你只要...配合一下，好吗？”

Sam不明所以地睁大眼睛，同意地点点头，“额，好吧。”

Dean走向那边的警察，能听见他们之间的谈话。

“没有挣扎的痕迹，没有脚印，没有指纹——一尘不染——这也太干净了，”第一个人蹲在驾驶座的门边说。

“所以这个叫Troy的孩子，”第二个警察端详着第一个，“他在和你女儿约会，是吗？”

“是的。”

“Amy怎么样了？”

第一个人立刻回答道，“她在镇上贴寻人启事。”

“上个月也有一起类似的事件，是不是？”Dean插嘴问道。

“你们是谁？”第一个警察挑起眉毛看着他。

“联邦探员，”Dean一边说，一边亮出他刚才从盒子里拿出来的一枚徽章。

那个警察审视着Dean和Sam，“你们两个当探员还有点太嫩了吧？”

Dean轻声笑了笑，“谢谢，您真会夸人。你们确实还有过类似的案子，对吗？”

“是，没错，沿着这条路大约一英里，之前还有过几起。”

Sam双手插在口袋里站在Dean旁边，紧张地听着他们谈话。那么显然这就是Dean以前做的事？Sam只是点着头专心听着，假装自己很清楚发生了什么。突然他插话说，“有人认识受害者吗？”

第一个警察看向他，点点头说，“我认识。这样的小镇，大家都互相认识。”

“受害者之间还有其他联系吗，”Dean在车另一边问，“除了都是男性以外？”

“没有。目前还没有这方面的发现。”

Sam转过身快速地给了Dean一个“快把我从这个鬼地方带走，我快装不下去了”的眼神。Dean向那位警官点点头，“好吧，我想我们只能知道这么多了。警官们，谢谢你们的配合。”他朝Sam打了个手势，从那辆出事的车边走开。

他们一走出警察们的视线范围，Sam就用手肘击中了Dean肋骨，“下次提前警告我该做什么，这可不是能随便玩玩的事。”

Dean轻笑着看着Sam，和一群穿着整齐制服走向案发现场的人们擦肩而过，“Sam，你得习惯这些。要找到我爸爸并不容易。”

“我会习惯的，多历练几次就好了。”Sam假意抱怨道，怎么会有人能随时准备好冒充联邦探员呢？

Dean回到黑斑羚的驾驶座，“你会在实践中学会的，我就是这样。现在我们最好去找受害人那个贴寻人启事的女朋友谈谈。她应该能给我们更多有用的信息。”

“好吧，”Sam坐回副驾驶，“你觉得你爸爸可能也在跟进这个案子吗？”

“不是‘也’，”Dean得意地笑笑，“我的意思是，在我看来，这一条路上失踪的人，都是同一个案子。”

“你确定吗？”Sam质疑完就意识到Dean几乎一辈子都在做这个，他投降地举起双手，“你知道吗？没关系，我确信你知道自己在做什么。你爸爸会不会已经去询问过那个女孩了？”

“也许，有这个可能，”Dean把车开回主干道，“但如果我们想弄清真相，我们自己也得去查。”

此时坐在Dean身边的Sam，在他去斯坦福上大学以来，第一次感觉自己对这个世界一无所知。他舒适地坐在座椅上，懒洋洋地盯着窗外。

——————————————————————————————————————————

假扮成Troy的叔叔从女孩那儿套出了信息，并得知了有个女人在路上专门搭讪男人的传闻后，Dean和Sam又去了图书馆查询更多传闻背后的故事。他们发现那个女人名叫康斯坦丝.韦尔奇，她的孩子们在浴缸里淹死后，她从他们去过的那座桥下跳了下去。

Dean站在桥边，看了看下面湍急的流水，“那么这就是康斯坦丝纵身一跃的地方。”

“你觉得是意外还是他杀？”Sam好奇地望着桥边。

Dean一边缓缓点头，一边咬着下嘴唇仔细考虑着，“都有可能。我不能排除任何一种可能性。”

Sam用食指勾住Dean裤腰上的皮带扣，把他从桥边拉了回来，“那栋老房子呢，有必要去检查一下吗？”

“当然，”Dean立即同意了，他转向Sam对他傻笑，“怎么了，你恐高吗？”

Dean的眼睛突然睁得大大的，他的目光越过高个子男人，落在一个穿着白色衣裙的女人身上，她站在他们所处位置对面的桥栏杆上。“Sam，”Dean向她的方向指了指。

Sam转过身，脸上的血色都消失了，他的眼睛死死盯着这个看起来像要跳下去的幽灵般的女人，“呃，Dean。”Sam很确定他全身都因为恐惧动弹不得，他甚至无法移动自己去Dean身边。

那个女人盯着他们看了一会儿，然后从桥上坠落，Dean快步冲上前去朝下面看，却看不到一点痕迹。“她去哪儿了？”他一边问一边在水面上寻找。

“我不-不知道，”Sam因为紧张变得结结巴巴，他看了看四周，摇摇头。

Dean突然听到了黑斑羚的声音——她应该停在桥下——她的车头灯亮起，发出了他熟悉的发动机咆哮声。他转过身，瞪大眼睛盯着那辆车，非常困惑，“这他妈是怎么回事？”

Sam走到Dean身边，一边盯着黑斑羚一边轻抚着对方的后背，“Dean，是谁在开你的车？”

“我不知道，”Dean说，伸出手紧紧抓住Sam，“但是我，呃...我的钥匙还在口袋里。”

“该死！”当黑斑羚开始向他们急速驶来时，Sam拽了拽Dean的夹克，“我想我们也许该跑了。”

Dean在车开始加速之前在慢慢倒退，他转过身，抓住Sam的胳膊，强迫他的双腿往前冲刺，他转头向后瞥了一眼，在车快要撞上他们时，一起越过桥的栏杆跳下去躲开车子。

Sam可以感觉到他的肾上腺素激增，这一切都发生的太快了，在他意识到发生什么之前，他已经吊在桥的外侧了，而Denan刚刚落到了水里。Sam把自己往上拉了一点，这样他就可以重新爬回桥上，他低头看着水面，这个高度跳下去还不至于会死，除非不会游泳。

“你没事吧？”Sam大声喊道，集中注意力去找Dean在哪儿。

Dean从浑浊的水里爬上了岸，仰面躺着，对桥上的Sam比了一个ok的手势，气喘吁吁地说，“我好极了。”

Sam朝桥的那边望去，发现黑斑羚已经不动了，只是停在那里，引擎还没有熄火。他回头向桥下喊道，“我想她已经走了，你快上来吧。”

屁股又热又湿，很不舒服，Dean默默地站起身，拖着沉重的步伐走上山坡回到桥上，和Sam一起走回他的车边，并试图用手把脸擦干净。

Sam很努力才没有笑出来，他靠在黑斑羚的车前盖上，上下打量着Dean，“好吧，这真有点诡异了。”看到那个女人跳下去消失不见以及黑斑羚自己追了上来，这巩固了Sam的信任——他想要证据，而刚才目睹的一切已经足够了。

“大多数时候这根本不算什么？”Dean叹了口气，走到后备箱前，“她还算可以吧？我的意思是说，她外表上看起来还不错。”他一边说着，一边扫了一眼车里的东西。

“她看起来还不错，”Sam紧盯着Dean，窃笑着说，“你呢？就不怎么样了。”

“是啊是啊，尽管笑吧。”Dean不舒服地扭动着身子，拿出几块破布，尽力把自己擦干净，作用不大但总比什么都不做要好。

Sam皱起了鼻子，轻笑道，“老兄，我到哪儿都能闻到你身上的气味。”

————————————————————————————————————————

他们去了桥边的一家旅馆，然后发现Dean的父亲在这里租了一个月的房间。Dean撬开那间房的门锁，扫视了一下黑暗的房间，“嗯，我想这里面是安全的。”他一边说着一边环顾着房间里熟悉的他父亲的生活方式。

Sam紧跟在Dean身后，几乎没去看房间里的任何东西，“你确定这是个好主意吗？”

“不，不太确定，”Dean诚实地回答，他耸了耸肩，然后看到床头柜上放着一个吃了一半的汉堡，“但我总得找到他，不是吗？”

Sam环视了一下房间，“看起来他不久前还在这里，”从房间里留下的东西来判断，Sam觉得他最终会回来的。

“不可能，他至少走了好几天了。”Dean查看着墙上的失踪人员剪报，都是这段时间失踪的男性受害者。他瞥向另一边，扬起眉毛走了过去，立刻看到了他们发现的关于康斯坦丝.韦尔奇同一篇新闻报道，所有线索都汇在了一起，他脱口而出，“一个白衣女人。”

Sam沉思般地点点头，“就是桥上的那个女人。”他又看了看房间里的状况，挑起眉毛，“你觉得他会在哪儿？”

Dean摇摇头，也看了看混乱的房间，“看起来他走得很匆忙，食物只吃了一半，东西都乱七八糟。”他突然转过身去，显得有些不舒服，“不过我得先去洗个澡，衣服都快变硬了”

“行，”Sam在床边坐下，尽量避免碰到杂乱的床单，“我就待在这儿。”如果他爸爸突然回来了我该怎么解释啊？

Dean向门关处瞥了一眼，“嘿，你能不能...再往门口撒点盐？”

Sam点点头，抓起电视柜上的那个大罐子，径直走到门口，堆了厚厚一层盐，他不知道自己有没有操作错误。做完后他将罐子放回原处，用两根手指将窗帘拉开一点缝隙往外看了一下。

Dean尽可能快地洗了个澡，用的是汽车旅馆里提供的洗发水，他把毛巾围在腰间回到房间里。这次出门他没带换洗的衣服，毕竟他没想到他会从桥上跳下去，所以他和Sam一起坐在床边，开始翻他父亲留下的东西。

Sam一直坐在床边，Dean带着浴室里的水蒸气走出来挨着他坐下，开始翻看一个破旧的行李袋。他咬了咬下嘴唇，靠过去在那个男人肩膀上亲了一下。

Dean傻笑着转过头，给了Sam一个暗示性的表情。他拿出了John Winchester的衣服里他个人最喜欢的一件T恤，还有一条能换洗的裤子和四角内裤，他得穿着这些直到他的衣服晾干，或者回到家。“穿起来可能不怎么好看，但总比没有好。”

Sam转了转眼睛，在Dean站起来之前再次吻了吻他的肩膀，“你就算穿垃圾袋也会很漂亮。”

“切，那可不一定，”Dean轻笑着站起身来，把围着的毛巾拉开，他在裸露自己的时候没有丝毫的犹豫。

Sam却脸红了，他甚至都不是裸体的那个人。不管Sam和Dean相处已经有多融洽了，他仍然觉得喉咙发紧，他舔了舔嘴唇，Dean身体的每一寸都令他赞叹不已。

Dean套上一条四角短裤，因为穿上去就感觉不舒服而做了个鬼脸，这绝对不是他爱穿的类型。然后他穿上裤子，虽然裤腰有点松，也不像他喜欢的那样合身，但至少不会掉下去。

“我之前没穿过我爸爸的衣服。这是第一次。”

Sam笑了笑然后脸皱了起来，因为他根本没有这样的机会，“至少你还有个爸爸。”他把目光移开，尽力不让自己因为这种情况感到痛苦。

Dean因为这句话皱起了眉头，“你没有？但你有妈妈，对吧？”“是啊，”Sam微笑起来，想起了她温暖的笑容。

“嗯，我没有，”Dean补充道，把John破旧的T恤套过头顶，手从袖口伸出去，然后拉下来盖住他的胸口和腹部。

“抱歉，”Sam喃喃自语，“看来我们扯平了。”

Dean转过身，把Sam推倒在床上，然后爬到他身上，“噢，别这样，”他轻轻咬着另一个男人的下巴，吮吸着上面的软肉，“很多人都是单亲，你应该高兴你有的是妈妈。”

“是啊，”Sam承认道，把手放在Dean屁股上，“但我仍然希望我生命里至少有个父亲的形象出现。”

“嗯，我不想，”Dean轻笑着说，“我是说，有就很好了，只是和我期待的不一样，”他从Sam的下巴一路向下吮吸到锁骨。

Sam紧紧抓住Dean的屁股，拱起身子靠着他，“好吧，我没有任何线索和依据，我甚至不知道我亲生父亲的名字，妈妈从没告诉过我。”考虑到他们现在的姿势，这算是一次奇怪的谈话，

“我和我妈妈待在一起...多久来着？五年？差不多六年吧。”Dean的双手伸进Sam的衬衫里面，“我早该料到会发生的。”他的手指刷过那个男人的乳尖，然后撩起衬衫吸吮他左边的乳头。

“你早该料到会发生什么？”Sam把玩着Dean的头发问道。“他们离婚了，”Dean咬着嘴里变硬的小点说，“相隔千里。”

Sam不知道自己为什么会这么在意，但这是Dean的事，这个理由似乎就足够了。“至少你还拥有过你妈妈一段时间。他们分开后，你就再也没有见过她？”这对Sam来说根本讲不通，一个母亲怎么可能丢下自己的儿子再也不见他。

“是啊，很艰难，他们为了我和我弟弟的监护权吵架，”Dean一边说着一边往下挪了挪，小心地解开了Sam的牛仔裤。“我弟弟归妈妈，我跟着我爸爸。从那以后，爸爸就完全投身到打猎里了。”

Sam的呼吸几乎停在胸口，他用胳膊支撑起自己，看着Dean，“他们把你和你弟弟分开了？这是不对的。”Sam的眼睛不停地朝门口瞟去，他把手放在Dean的肩上，“要是你爸爸回来了怎么办？”

“那就快点射，”Dean说完就把高个男人的牛仔裤拉到了脚踝，把Sam的老二从内裤里拽出来，“放松点，没人会撞见我们的。”

“希望如此，”Sam仰着头说，“我可不想第一次见到他时你嘴里正含着我的老二。”

“你倒提醒我了，”Dean咯咯笑起来，摸了几下Sam的阴茎，“我是说，他甚至不知道我喜欢男人。”他弯下身用嘴唇轻轻吮吸着Sam阴茎的头部，一只手放在他的大腿内侧挑逗着他。

“说句良心话，”Sam呻吟着说，“你看起来不像那样的人，”他温柔地抓了一把Dean的头发，“但是你的嘴，该死的。”

“你也不像，大学生。”Dean说完就将整根含进了嘴里，舌头懒洋洋地伸着，手轻抚着Sam大腿上的毛发，揉捏着那里的肌肉，然后抬头看向这个年轻人。

Sam咬着嘴唇，用空着的那只手紧抓着床单，以免自己把它也伸进Dean嘴里。“我该怎么说？”你是我交往的第一个男人，在你之前我甚至都不知道我喜欢男人。“你启发了我。”

伴随着一声湿漉漉的响声Dean让那根阴茎从嘴里出来，傻笑着说，“是啊，是我。现在，你是要操我的嘴，还是让我来做点别的？我不介意让你操我脑袋。”

Sam咧嘴一笑，用力压在Dean的后脑勺，把他的嘴巴压向自己的老二。如果Dean允许他做一件事他一定会去做。当他把手指也伸进Dean嘴里时，他的大腿感觉到一阵收缩，但还不足以要射。Dean在原地没动，他则呻吟着扭动着，慢慢地顶向Dean嘴里，“操。”

Dean赞许地呻吟着，身上把Sam的手腕握在手心里，不是想要阻止他，而是为了让他安心。他的拇指来回抚摸着手背，把嘴巴张得更大，在Sam抽出去时用力吮吸，在他重新操进来时用舌头在下面滑动。

Sam交替着，先有几次短浅的抽插，紧接着再伸到顶，直到Dean快要流泪时才会抽出来。现在看来，把主导权让给Sam可不是一个好主意。

Sam的手从Dean的头发一直滑到他的侧脸，然后抚着他的脖子，他的大拇指擦过Dean的嘴角。“老天爷啊，你真给他生了一张好嘴。”这简直火辣得不可思议。Dean的嘴紧紧地吸着Sam，眼睛睁得大大的，口水顺着下巴往下流。

Dean对他趾高气扬地笑了笑，试图忽略自己有多硬。第一次的时候他就想让Sam这么干，操他的嘴直到他下巴疼为止，但这个年轻人一直表现得很害羞和尴尬，甚至当Dean让他射进嘴里时都很惊讶。不过现在真他妈的完美。感受这个男人强有力的肌肉，像个手提电钻一样操着他，真是太惊人了，他的嘴唇都有些麻木了。

Sam快要高潮了，他很难判断自己有没有伤到Dean，但他现在感觉好极了，几乎无暇顾及这个。Sam平躺着，一只手抓住Dean的头发，另一只抚摸着他的脸，他越来越用力，速度也越来越快。当他射的时候，嘴里念叨的只有Dean的名字，和语无伦次地的赞美的呜咽。

甜美、浓烈的味道一下子充斥了Dean的口腔，顺着下巴一直往下滴。他往后退开，细细品尝那熟悉的味道，他慢慢地吞下，舌头舔走嘴边的残留，最后用嘴清理了那个大个子男人的老二，并沿着顶端至下亲吻着。

Sam气喘吁吁，想要撬开自己的眼皮，他全身酥麻，“如果我死了一定是因为你。”

“把灵魂从你老二里吸出来了？”Dean挑着眉问道，小心翼翼地爬到Sam膝盖上，将两人的嘴唇贴在一起。

Sam亲吻着Dean，双手紧紧捧着他的脸，舌头慢慢地滑过Dean的下唇，“嗯。”

Dean用胯部顶着Sam的小腹，伸手去解自己的裤子。John可能...不该再把这条要回去了。他呻吟着，急切地握住自己硬得发疼的老二。Sam扒开Dean的手，用自己的手握上去，他在他们中间厚重的呼吸声让那根阴茎更硬了，“老天啊。”

“Sam，”Dean的头靠在他颈间呻吟着，“操，”他喘着气，一只手伸向他右边的乳头，捏住它，用食指和大拇指来回揉捏。

Sam慢慢把弄着Dean，同时在他耳边低声说，“你是想让我给你打手枪，还是想要我跪着让你干我？”

“该死的，男孩，”Dean低声说，胯部暗示性地向前顶，“你从我这里学到了下流。我想要任何方式，我的意思是——怎么样我都可以，只要你觉得舒服就行。”

Sam不得不为此发笑，因为也许他真的被Dean影响到一点。他的手从Dean的根部抚慰到顶端，“我想让你操我，只是别把我弄痛了。”

“你知道我不会的，我会很温柔的，”Dean抚摸着Sam的大腿说，然后他爬起身，走到门口锁上门，“趴着吧，这样舒服点。”

Sam嘲笑着冲Dean打了个手势，转过身趴下，把头枕在胳膊上，他的老二因为期待而抽搐着，“真不敢相信我会这么做，”他自言自语地说。

Dean轻笑着走回Sam身边，爬到他的两腿之间，用手掌抚摸Sam的大腿后侧，“你的身体，”他几乎是用的气声，“太他妈完美了，我真想把自己全部埋进去。”他亲吻着Sam的后背，和屁股上方可爱的腰窝，这绝对是他有幸见过的最棒的屁股。

Sam笑着回头看向Dean，“我不敢说以前听过这类的话。”他很紧张，但他还是想要这样。Dean  
的双手就像是为了抚摸他而生的，他把后背稍稍抬起一点，迎合Dean的嘴唇。

“是啊，好吧，那你习惯一下，”Dean边说边用手将Sam的臀瓣分开，光是看到那个甜美的、粉色的褶皱的入口，他几乎就要呻吟起来，干净纯洁、没被人触碰过，他光是看着就垂涎欲滴。他靠过去，用湿漉漉的舌头抵着它的重心，他的老二为此不由自主地跳动起来。

“操，”Sam几乎要跳起来，但随后他就融化在温暖的感觉中。所有的这一切都是全新的体验，而且感觉完全是势不可挡，Sam已经知道他会毫不犹豫地再次想要。他把额头贴在床垫上，很高兴Dean看不见他脸上的红晕。

Dean为他的反应得意地笑了一下，然后退开，用手掌抚慰着Sam的下背部，“冷静，你要放松点，好吗？肌肉放松，你现在太他妈紧张了。”说完他润了润舌头，然后俯下身继续去舔舐着大个子男人的炙热。

“我在努力，”Sam趴在胳膊里咕哝着说。他深深吸了一口气，希望自己能放松下来。

Dean满意地呻吟着，用手指按摩着Sam入口处的皮肤，用舌头压着他放松的肌肉。Sam发出一声叹息和呻吟混合的声音，这声音比他想象的要大得多，但是感觉实在太好了。他的身体保持松弛，但拳头紧紧攥着床单。

Sam的表现令人印象深刻，考虑到这是他的第一次，Dean对此感到有点自豪。在逐渐热络的舔舐后，Dean弄湿了他的两根手指，伴随着在臀部上的亲吻，他小心翼翼地把食指伸了进去。

Sam靠着他的手臂呜咽着，微微抬起臀部迎合Dean，一根手指感觉还不错，他确信自己可以对付两根，“要更多。”

Dean抬起头，用他空闲的那只手抚摸着Sam的背，尽量安慰着他，“你确定吗？”他将另一根手指并在旁边问道，然后看着对方微微点了点头。

第二根手指的进入使Sam有点紧绷，但还不至于难以忍受。就像一种迟钝的灼烧感，似乎Dean的手在他身体里的时间越长，这种灼烧感就会慢慢消散，转变成愉快的满足感。

“你还好吧？”Dean问道，他在手指上弄上了更多的唾沫，慢慢地把它们按进San身体里，他缓慢地进入再抽出，尽可能小心地拓张着那个年轻人，并轻刷过那个敏感的一小束神经。

“Yeah，我——”当Dean击中那个熟悉的地方时，Sam的背微微拱起，那个曾经让Sam变得一团糟的点，“操。”

“‘操’，啊哈？”Dean得意地笑起来，“真不错，”他的手指按节奏操着Sam，观察着男人的脚趾在床单上蜷缩，他的另一只手在大个子的脊椎上舒缓地打着圈。

过了一会儿，这变得比Sam记忆中的快感还要强烈，于是他开始向后移动着臀部以迎接Dean的手指。Sam的块头比Dean要大，但一想到Dean正这样对他，控制着他的感觉，他就觉得硬得发痛，“Mmmm。”

“你太棒了，”Dean轻声说，面前的男人古铜色的双腿分开在他的两侧，背部拱起，室外的光线透过窗帘落在Sam身上，使他几乎变成了金色。看着他宽大厚实的肩膀和手臂上结实的肌肉。他太他妈迷人了，震撼了Dean的心灵。

“你觉得你准备好换成别的了吗？”他的声音发紧，亲吻着年轻男人的脊椎。

“嗯，”Sam含糊地回答，他回头看向Dean，臀部仍然在移动着配合手指。这感觉太棒了，Sam保持向后移动一会儿，然后又会在床单上摩擦着他的下身。

Dean在手指上增加了更多的唾沫，然后伴着第三根手指一起送了进去，还是很紧，但已经好多了，他再次亲了亲Sam，手从下面伸过去轻轻握住了那个男人的阴茎。

“Dean，”Sam呻吟着，屁股翘起来，他脑海里各种思绪不断地闪过，从“天呐这感觉太奇妙了，我好想要你”到“我有点害怕了，你怎么会让我有这种感觉。”

“老天啊，你真美，”Dean不假思索地说出来这句话，然后羞怯地笑了笑。他的手指插进Sam身体里，令Sam在他面前颤抖着。Sam能感觉到他的脸就像又火在燃烧，以前从没有人对他说过这句话。他咬了咬下唇，又回头看向Dean，确保Dean注意到了他，然后说，“我想要你。”

Dean低头看了看自己的老二，想了一会儿，“我还是有点大的，”他几乎是在自言自语，然后他的目光投向Sam，“一开始可能会很疼，如果你觉得你已经准备好了的话，可能也不会疼得那么厉害。你确定吗？”

Sam急切地点点头，“我只想要你，不想等了。”Dean是对的，他很大，而是会很疼。但是这种疼痛是很容易忘记的，只要这样对他的那个人是Dean。

“你想要怎样来？”Dean问道，能感觉到对方的爱慕之情呼之欲出，他继续用手指在Sam体内按压着，“你躺着或者趴着？还是你想骑在我身上...？”

Sam因为Dean的话战栗，他简直不理解这个男人怎么能把这么下流的东西说得这么火热。回想了一下，骑在Dean身上可能是最好的选择，因为这样他可以自己把握节奏和深浅。但是，Sam并不知道该如何骑任何人。“你想要我怎么样？”Sam笑着反问道，他知道自己会喜欢Dean想要他做的任何姿势，当他意识到自己无法停止在想那个男人时，他就知道自己已经陷得太深了。

“我想让你用任何你觉得最舒服的方式，”Dean轻柔地把手指抽出来，在被单上擦了擦，“只要告诉我你想要什么，我就照做。”

Sam翻了个身，调整了一下自己的位置，让他的双腿向Dean张开。他把年长男人的脸拉下来，给了他一个温柔的吻，“那就这样，我想看着你。”

Dean咧嘴笑着回吻了一下，爬到Sam的两腿之间，他往手掌心吐了一口唾沫，用它摩擦着自己的阴茎。他咬着下嘴唇，“只要放松点，好吗？我不希望看起来像是我要把你分成两半”

Sam用拇指碰了碰Dean的下巴，回以笑容，他低头看了一眼Dean的老二，挑起了眉毛，“不戴套？”并不是说他不喜欢这个主意，只是因为这通常意味着更亲密的关系。

Dean看上去犹豫了一会儿，他低着头，脸颊发热，“好吧-我...我真的没准备，”他紧张地笑着，咽下一口唾沫，感觉自信从他身上流失，“除非你带了，我确定我没有。”

Sam摇了摇头，好像这没什么大不了的，“你很健康，对吧？我相信你。”他凑过来亲了亲Dean让他安心，“除非你觉得这样做不舒服。”

“是的，”Dean想了想，点点头回答道，“嗯，我的意思是...我从没...从没在没有保护措施的情况下做这种事，所以对我来说实际上是第一次。”

Sam感到胸口发胀，他咬着嘴唇微笑着说，“好吧，我还是想要，但是...你不愿意的话我也能理解。”

“不，我愿意，”Dean立刻说，“我想和你在一起，”他微微一笑，俯下身子缓慢而甜蜜地亲了亲Sam的嘴唇，然后然后重新摆好姿势，再次向掌心吐了些唾沫。

“你也放松一点，好吗？”Sam贴着Dean的嘴巴低声说，并为他将腿分得更开。

仅仅因为Dean愿意在没有保护措施的情况下和他一起做这件事，就认为这包含着更深的意义，这种想法是很蠢的。但Sam情不自禁地有着一丝希望，起码事情肯定是朝着正确的方向迈进了一步，对吧？

“你知道我会的，”Dean回答道，一边亲吻着Sam的下巴，一边把那个大个子的右腿抬到了他的肩膀上，左腿勾在他的臂弯里，他握住自己的老二，慢慢地向前拱起胯部，紧贴着被开拓得较为松软的入口小心地突破。

Sam闭上眼睛，感觉到下半身像被火灼烧一样，喘着粗气。他拼命地抓着Dean的肩膀，把脸贴在对方的脖子上。Dean吻了一下Sam的发际线，放在他大腿上的手慢慢握住Sam的阴茎，小心翼翼地抚慰着他，让他的感觉愉悦起来，自己也终于埋进这个年轻人身体里。

Sam几乎是漫不经心地吻着Dean的脖子，他的心思更多地集中在逐渐消减的灼烧感和Dean用手带给他的愉悦感上，两者的结合堪称完美，“感觉还不错，”Sam低沉的声音从Dean的颈间传出。

“我还没开始呢，”Dean的声音比平时更为低沉，喉咙里充满了难耐的欲望。“一旦我操到你的那个位置，你的感觉就无法用语言来形容了。‘感觉还不错’将成为遥远的记忆。”

Sam包裹着Dean的肌肉本能地缩紧了，他缓慢且确定地接受了自己喜欢Dean说下流话的事实。在颤抖的呼吸间隙，他的双手落在Dean的下背部，平整的指甲紧紧抓着他能抓住的任何东西，“开始吧。”

Dean慢慢地抽出来，只把他老二的顶端留在Sam的身体里，“你想要吗？”他用牙齿磨着Sam的耳朵问道，“来吧，Sam，告诉我你想要它。”

Sam觉得自己的老二因为渴望而颤抖，他几乎被自己的声音噎住，“我要，Dean，求你了。”Sam感到自己全身都起了鸡皮疙瘩，每根神经都竖了起来，“操我。”是啊，他肯定喜欢Dean跟他说下流话。

尽管Dean小心翼翼地不想伤害到对方，但还是稳健得插了进去，然后立刻拉回来再次猛地进入，他臀部的动作映衬着之前手指的动作，节奏和角度都很精确。Sam包裹着他是如此的紧密和温暖，这是他以前从未感受过的，出于许许多多的原因，他愿意做任何事来让自己留在这个男人身体里度过余生。

Sam看得出Dean是在让他适应，如果他能找回自己的声音，他会为此表示感谢的。其实他没有多少实际的痛感，让他惊讶且难以抗拒的是Dean对待他是那么的专注，这真的很好。他双手用力环住Dean的肩膀，把对方紧紧抱进怀里。

“你还好吗？”Dean突然问道，他扬起眉毛，注视着Sam的眼睛。Sam一直没说话，这让他开始有些担心了。

“还好，只是——”Sam慢慢地吻着Dean的下巴，“在试图不要像个小婊子一样哭哭啼啼。”Sam朝Dean扭动起臀部，以进一步证明他没事。

Dean轻笑，用一次强攻作为回应，“怎么样都行，只是别在我面前沉默，我以为你很痛苦。”他开始有节奏的动起来，一只手紧紧拖着Sam的屁股，另一只则在每一次进入时为Sam抚慰着他的阴茎。

Sam将嘴唇贴在Dean耳朵附近，用指尖在Dean的背上描绘着图案，在他意识到之前，他已经写下了“我的”两个字。他知道Dean不会意识到这点，他比Sam更专注于当下。Sam的喉咙发出低沉的呻吟，想要摆动着臀部配合Dean。

“你想在上面吗？”Dean在Sam耳边说道，他继续埋头苦干，享受着他们的皮肤拍打在一起的声音，“想骑我吗？”

就是这样，Sam能感觉到他的整个身体都在颤抖。Dean的声音里充满了下流的东西，它对Sam做了一些不知名的事。“是的，我想要。”

Dean小心地把他们俩翻过来，他依然深深埋在Sam的身体里，躺在了Sam刚刚躺过的枕头和床单上。“好点了吗？”他对着双腿大张坐在他身上的帅哥傻笑，真要命。

Sam几乎是有点害羞地点了点头，他把手放在Dean胸口，开始扭着着臀部，他的动作比Dean的慢一点，还感觉还是一样好。Sam交替着一会儿坐在Dean身上律动，一会儿靠着他慢慢地摩擦，确保他们都能感觉很好。

“该死，”Sam低着头呻吟着，屁股继续起伏着。

Dean舔了舔嘴唇，看着在他身上的Sam，向前伸出手，握住Sam的老二，“往后靠，行吗？”他的脚后跟绷得紧紧地，傻笑着说，“稍微往后靠一点。”

Sam听话地向后靠着，双手放在Dean的膝盖上方支撑着自己，“操，Dean，”他咬住下嘴唇抑制着呻吟。

Dean紧紧地抓着Sam的屁股，让他们保持这样的姿势，然后突然且猛烈地朝Sam的前列腺撞击了一下。他的眼睛一直盯着那个大个子，饥渴地看着他，然后又做了一次。

Sam的头向后仰着，露出他脖子上强有力的肌肉线条，他喊道，“别停下！求你了。”他紧紧抓着Dean的膝盖，每当Dean撞向他时，他就往下坐，结果就是Sam只能乱七八糟地呜咽。

Dean用力咬着下唇，把Sam操得神魂颠倒，他的手放在对方身上，一次又一次的把他往下按，他也干得越来越用力，直到他能感觉到大腿根传来的惊人的灼热。他的呼吸变得急促，每一次向上的推力都让他喘不过气来，指甲深深地掐着Sam的腰上。

即使完全没有触摸自己，Sam也可以感觉到他的高潮即将来临。在Dean的老二上律动让他发出愉悦的啜泣声，他的阴茎也在抽搐，小孔流着水，当被Dean猛烈的抽插时弹起来怕打着他的肚子。他用一只手用力捏住阴茎的根部，想尽可能地延长高潮来临前的时间。

Dean的脚后跟抓得更紧了，他的速度越来越快，他们身体粗暴的撞击声充满了整个房间，他的声音从嘴里溢出，说着他能说出的任何话，“我靠，Sam，太他妈棒了，”他嘶嘶地说，“太他妈紧了。”

就好像Dean知道怎么样让他兴奋一样，Sam紧贴着Dean的身体，呻吟着Dean的名字高潮了，眩目的白光充满了他的视线，他的精液从手里溢出，溅到了Dean的胸口上，“啊，真他妈棒。”

“Sam！”Dean喘息着，坐了起来，两人的亲吻在一起，大个子男人突然变得紧绷，逼近了Dean的高潮，Dean指甲在Sam的屁股上留下了半月形的痕迹。

Sam搂着Dean的肩膀亲吻着他，就好像生怕下一秒他会消失不见一样，他炙热且渴望地又将屁股往下压了几下。他气喘吁吁地贴着Dean的嘴唇，“该死的。”

Dean完全坐起身，双臂环抱着Sam，手掌抚摸着对方的后背，他满脸通红，睫毛被眼眶中没有流出的眼泪打湿，呼出的气吹进了那个男人的嘴里，“说点什么。”

Sam温柔而缓慢地吻着Dean，他的舌头沿着Dean嘴唇上的每一道纹路移动，然后把他的前额贴在对方的额头上，“我觉得我的腿麻了。”他咧嘴一笑，心满意足地叹了口气。

“我也是，”Dean大笑着，手移动着捧住Sam的脸，一遍又一遍的吻着他的嘴唇，然后是他的酒窝，他的脸颊和下巴，再到他的太阳穴和额头，最后是他额间忧虑的纹路。

Sam闭上眼睛，靠近Dean接受着他的吻，那些没有落在他嘴唇上的亲吻几乎让他吃了一惊。Sam把右手放在Dean脸上，他的整个身体仍然因为高潮而颤抖，“我还是不确定我们之间是什么关系，”他声音低沉地承认道，“但这很好。”这是Sam能在听起来不像个女孩的情况下能说出的最好的话。

“我也是，但是，”Dean停下来，注视着Sam的眼睛，然后又忍不住微笑着亲了亲他的嘴唇，“你想要什么样的？”

Sam摇摇头，轻笑着，“我不知道，”他耸耸肩，又回应了Dean一个吻，就好像他永远也不会厌倦一样，“我只是喜欢和你在一起，很轻松，很自然。”

Dean顺着Sam的胳膊向下抚摸着，握住他的手腕，凝视着他的眼睛，“我希望这是正式的，”他说，这曾是他发誓永远也不会用的一个词。但他是认真的。他一直盯着Sam，试图估计他的反应，希望自己没有说错话。

Sam咽了口唾沫，他看着Dean的脸，想看看他是不是认真的，“你是什么意思？”Sam完全明白他的意思，但他想让Dean亲口说出来。

“就像...”Dean有点紧张地瞥向别处，“就像在一起，就像在约会，”他抬起头，再次与Sam的目光对视，“就像‘男朋友’。”

“是的，”Sam有点喘不过气来，因为Dean真的说了这个词，“好吧。”他说不出更多话了，兴奋之情溢于言表。

Dean有些不确定地偏了偏头，“呃...这是一个‘好’还是...它听起来更像是‘不是很想但我会为了你假装答应’？”

“这更像是一个间接的回答，因为你没有问我，”Sam把Dean的脸转自己，吻了吻他的鼻尖。

“哦，好吧，”Dean轻笑，仍然看着Sam的眼睛，“你愿意做我男朋友吗？”这个词让他想起了高中之类的，但他忽略了那些，只是微笑着。他对Sam的感觉实际上已经强烈得超出了这个词，但这已经足够了。

“好吧，如果你这么说的话，”Sam作出一个沉思的表情，微笑着点头，“是的，我愿意。”他不喜欢男朋友这个词，这让他觉得自己像个十三岁的小姑娘。但这改变不了他兴奋的事实，实际的比他表现出的更多。

Dean挑起眉毛，“你听起来还是不怎么热情。”

Sam翻了个白眼，捕获了Dean迷人的嘴唇，“是吗？也许是我不想显得太兴奋，我怕把你吓跑了。”

Dean咯咯地笑着，双臂环抱着Sam的腰，把他拉进到一个温柔的热吻中。他的胸部绷得紧紧的，想着他的男朋友。他以前从没有过这个头衔，现在他有了，Sam的男朋友。


	6. Chapter 6

经过了三个多月的寻父之旅，他们回到了堪萨斯州的劳伦斯，应付着一路上各种恐怖的事情，他们甚至差点送命，终于Dean决定回家去，放弃寻找。据他所知，John很好，他只是一个固执、冷漠的混蛋，Dean厌倦了追随他父亲了。

他们在深夜回到了Dean那间冰冷、荒废了几个月的公寓，Dean把车停在了门口。他转头看向Sam，Sam知道他做了艰难的决定，但他们俩都要继续自己的生活。

他因为对整件事感到沮丧而想要大哭一场，或是把什么东西拿来打一顿。他没有变得暴力，他只是...把头靠在方向盘上，感觉到眼泪灼烧眼眶的感觉，他试图阻止它们，至少也该等到先进去。

Sam快速滑过皮座椅，把手放在Dean背上，他在Dean的耳朵上吻了一下，“嘿，没事的。”Sam讨厌看到Dean这个样子，所有的一切都让他觉得像是肚子上挨了一拳。他知道Dean很执着，知道他不想停止寻找他父亲。但John显然也不想被找到，Sam认为他最终会回心转意的。

Dean沉重又虚弱地叹了口气，在旅途中他见到了比他预计的更多的凶险。“呃你...”他清了清嗓子，“你要留下来过夜吗？”

Sam看向车窗外，为他意识到自己落下了多少课程而咽了口唾沫，“你想让我留下来吗？”不管Dean是否想要他都会留下来。Sam太在乎他了，离开他这个想法感觉和奇怪。

“求你了，”Dean伸手摸了摸Sam的下巴，“请你留下来，我...我还不想一个人待着。我不想一个人睡在那间公寓里，Sam——”

“这就是你该说的，”Sam凑过去，吻了吻Dean的额头，“我今晚留下来。”他捏了捏Dean的膝盖让他安心，并对他微笑，“走吧。”

Dean钻出车外，锁上黑斑羚，僵硬地走到公寓门前，把钥匙插进门锁，扭动着门把手把门推开，左手紧握着一袋盐。他把钥匙扔在电视机旁边，等Sam一进来就关上门，在门口撒上了盐。

Sam把外套扔在Dean身后的沙发上，脱掉了鞋子，屋里的空气因为他们长时间的缺席而变得潮乎乎的。他这才真正注意到Dean有多像他的父亲，这里几乎没有任何带有私人的气息的东西，就像John的旅馆房间。

“嘿，宝贝，”当Dean在门口撒完盐后，Sam转身对他说，“你是想直接上床休息还是想看会儿电视？”其实Sam早已知道答案了，他和Dean在过去的三个月里都经历了痛苦的挣扎。

Dean一下子抓住了Sam，把脸埋进年轻男人的颈间。他感觉自己的胸口绷得紧紧的，他一直想抑制的一切最终都汹涌而出，他倚靠在Sam身上抽泣着，泪水落在Sam的肩膀上。让Dean烦恼的不仅仅是最终没能找到他父亲，还有其他的一切。

他们在这异常漫长的三个月里经历的一切，他遇见了太多令他后悔出发的事，他还把Sam也带来了。而他爸爸就在那儿，远远的，把他们像木偶一样吊着。

“嘿，”Sam的手指抚摸着Dean的头发。看到Dean这个样子很难受，但是Sam知道像Dean这样筑起一道墙的人，那堵墙总有一天会倒塌的。

过去的几个月对他们来说都很艰难，他知道Dean因为他受到的每一次撞击和抓伤而自责，无论是大伤还是小伤。更不用说Sam很确定John是故意避开Dean的，不管是出于什么原因都超出了Sam的想象。

“发泄出来，好吗？”Sam双手抱着Dean，让他们两人都坐在了地板上，这样他就能更好的抱住那个男人。

Dean感觉自己的心脏好像卡在了他的喉咙里，让他呼吸困难快要窒息，他全身的骨头都在疼，手紧紧地攥住Sam的衣服握成拳。他已经在心里憋了太久了，发泄出来的感觉真的很好，而且现在Sam一直在这里陪着他。在他们陷得更深之前，他应该知道Dean到底有多受伤。没有多少人愿意处理损坏的物品。Dean就是这样，不是吗？损坏，荒废，无法修复的？破碎的。Sam到底是为什么会考虑和他打交道，和他在一起的呢？他还是不明白。

Sam和Dean坐在地板上，让他把所有的烦恼的发泄出来。他的手在Dean背上摩挲着，想要尽可能地安抚他，并亲吻了他那张满是泪痕的脸。Sam不会强迫Dean告诉他到底出了什么问题，他会等Dean准备好主动告诉他。

如果Sam选择回到宿舍，留Dean一个人崩溃，他永远也不会原谅自己。就在那时，Sam意识到回到学校努力补上学业可能比他想象的难得多。如果他能赶上进度最好，如果他不能，也不代表他会空手离开斯坦福。

——————————————————————————————————————————

几乎整个晚上Dean都是醒着的，他在Sam怀里沉默着，害怕睡着，直到Sam把他抱得更紧，他才慢慢地睡去，却又在不久后尖叫着把他们俩都吵醒。这种情况持续不断，最后，他们两个都陷入了极度的痛苦中，枕头从床上被扔到地上，被单在他们身上和他们交缠的四肢缠绕在一起。

Dean睁开眼睛，他的头靠在Sam左边的大臂上，他视线清晰地看到Sam躺在那儿，关切地盯着他。

在Dean醒来后，Sam用拇指轻轻擦了擦他的眼皮，他知道自己脸上的担忧显而易见，“想谈谈吗？”如果Dean说不，Sam便不会再提。

“不，”Dean悲伤地笑了笑，靠近Sam，“但我想我必须这么做。”他真的，真的不想谈论他的问题。它们不会走，但Sam会走。最好趁这个男人还在的时候对他坦诚。

Sam把嘴唇贴在Dean的嘴唇上，停留了一会儿，感受着另一个人的气息，然后抽身离开。“我会好好听的。”Sam的胳膊搭在Dean的腰上，把他拉得更近，他们的腿仍然温暖地在被单下交缠着。

“在过去的三个月里，我们做的那些事，”Dean开始说，没有看着Sam，“自从妈妈离开后，我的人生就一直是这样。爸爸一直在扯着我走。没有抓住他，就像证明了他是对的。回家，放弃，回到安全的地方。我觉得他认为我证明了他对我的看法。我就是...就是个失败的人，对他来说我一直如此，永远不够好。回家虽然感觉是正确的做法...但这只不过又是一个证明。”

Sam若有所思地摇了摇头，“也许他只是还没准备好和你说话，我的意思是...你离开的时候你们的关系不怎么好，是吗？”Sam皱起了眉头，不知如何是好，“如果他和你一样优秀，他又不想让你找到他...他会回来的，宝贝。别担心，你不是失败者，你拯救了很多性命。”

“哦，不，我知道是怎么一回事，”Dean争辩道，“他玩的一个该死的游戏，他总是做这样该死的事，把我当一条鱼一样吊着，我只能跟着前进...就好像我永远不能停下脚步，直到他高兴为止。这就是我离开的原因。现在他又开始了，不仅是要拿我的生命冒险，还有你的。”

“我还活着，”Sam微微耸了耸肩，“如果你认为这是一场游戏，Dean，那你为什么还要玩下去？如果他想见你，我知道这很难，但他会来找你的。”Sam用手轻轻地抚摸着Dean的肋骨。

“老天，直到我们误打误撞去了劳伦斯，我才意识到他在做什么，”Dean说着，把脸埋在Sam胸前，“我甚至不想再和他打交道了。如果他需要我，他就得想尽办法来找我。我不会再这么冒险了，不让我，也不让你。现在我让我们俩都留下了伤疤，把我们的生命置于危险之中，我们的名字甚至会出现在某些人的名单上。”

“如果要说点什么的话，那就是你让我看到了外面的世界，我应该感谢你，”Sam把下巴搭在Dean的头上，“你确定这就是你全部的烦恼吗？”Sam不喜欢打探Dean的秘密，自从他们开始约会，他从没对Dean这么执着过。

“不，这不是全部，”Dean承认道，然后把脸遮住了，“但我不想再说下去了，因为这些听起来就像是愚蠢的情绪低落的废话，我不想让你不高兴，更不想一大早就开始争吵。”

“我们真的吵过架吗？”Sam盯着Dean眼角的皱纹，“告诉我，好吗？”

“我想你早就知道了，”Dean开始说道，有气无力地看着Sam，“你很聪明，你一定会有更好的生活。但...我不是...我真的不好。”

Sam叹了口气，“我不能改变你看待自己的方式，但我可以告诉你，我不是这么看待你的。”Sam很困惑Dean为什么要说起这个，他是不是想要把自己推开？

“我只是不明白你为什么要和这一切打交道，”Dean打了一个指向自己的手势，“当你可以拥有任何你想要的人时，为什么满足于和我在一起？我只是——我不明白，你很完美，你可以和另一个同样完美的人在一起，但你却和我这样的人在一起。性生活不可能好到足以应付这种情况。”

“我选择这样，”Sam皱起眉头，小心地斟酌着话语，他无法对Dean说谎，“因为我爱你，你不必着急回应我，因为我说这个不是为了要回答。遇见你的时候我没想那么多，而不在你身边的时候我才意识到我一团糟。”Sam吻了吻Dean的额头，“我不想要别人，我想要你，不管你是不是破碎了。”

Dean闭上眼睛，点了点头，他不能反驳。如果这就是Sam的感受，那就是，Dean必须相信他的话。“不过我还是忍不住有这种想法，”Dean轻声说，“就是，你和我这样的人在一起是浪费时间。”

“你在开玩笑吗？我爱和你在一起的每分每秒，我回学校以后肯定会发疯的。”Sam阴沉着脸，和Dean十指交握。

“我也是，”Dean立刻同意了，“我是说，在过去的三个月里，我们一直在互相折磨，”他停下来得意地笑了笑，“有些时候是真的。”他知道Sam说的话是认真的，但Dean只是觉得忽略和回避更容易，所以他不必去承认他根本不相信Sam，即使他想要相信。

Sam把Dean扑倒，开玩笑似的跨坐在他身上，尽管他脸上的神情很严肃，“你会想我吗？”

“甚过呼吸，”Dean说，他抬头看着那个大个子，眼睛慢慢睁大，双手放在Sam的屁股上，“我会非常想你的。”

Sam俯下身子，让他们的脸相聚只有几英寸，他无所事事地摆弄着Dean的头发，“我也会很想你的，”他在Dean眉间用力亲吻了一下，“我会努力在每天下课后赶过来的。”Sam内心深处觉得自己已经被退学了，有这么牵挂的人谁还能读完大学？

Dean微笑着说，“是啊，好吧，如果我不在这里，我可能在车厂，如果他们还让我回去的话。那是我之前工作的地方。”

“你得告诉我具体位置，”Sam从他身上滚下来，然后用胳膊搂住了Dean。

“就在斯坦福旁边，马路对面的右手边，很难找不到，”Dean边吻着Sam的下巴边解释道，“每个大学生都会开车去那里。”

“我会时不时地拜访一下，确保没有人想要勾引我的人，”Sam从不觉得自己是那种占有欲强的人，但一想到有另一个男孩或者女孩勾引Dean就足以令他怒火中烧。

Dean轻笑着亲了亲Sam的嘴角，“哦，得了吧，冷静点。你知道吗。直到你出现我才开始考虑恋爱关系，那些小女孩没一个能比得上你这样的人。”

“‘我这样的人’，嗯？”Sam咧嘴笑着，懒洋洋地吻着Dean，“希望是个夸奖。”

“就像中彩票，”Dean摩挲着Sam的下巴解释着，“高大强壮的男人，爱我，而且显然我对你很有感觉,还有你的身体，和你做爱简直是惊人。你很聪明，你知道我的真实生活却没有逃避，你知道我很破碎却没有逃走。‘你这样的人’是天降大奖。”

“我哪儿也不会去的，可能你会先厌倦我，”Sam带着爱慕的眼神看着Dean，他真的爱他。

——————————————————————————————————————————

Sam的确被学校的功课缠得几乎脱不开身。他错过的课程和考试占用了他大部分的时间，让他抽不开身去找Dean。Sam很想念他，去不了的日子里他一定会给Dean打电话。

他最喜欢的还是悠闲无事的日子，就像今天。他们躺在床上，双腿纠缠，两手交握。Sam盯着Dean，嘴唇不可控制地向上扬起，“你确定这是你想要的吗？”他的声音低沉而犹豫。这对他们的关系来说是一个很大的进步，Sam也很想搬来和Dean一起住，他只是不敢相信这是Dean提出的要求。

“是啊，”Dean说，他的声音比平时轻一些，但他看着Sam眼睛的目光严肃而真诚。他想鼓起勇气问Sam这个问题已经有一阵子了，他不想进展太快，但是...好吧，他根本不知道怎么样算进展快，这对他来说是第一次。但是他想要，所以他就这样提出来了。“是的，这就是我想要的。”他重申，这次听起来更加肯定。

“有一个条件，”Sam咧嘴笑着翻身到Dean身上，坐在他的大腿上，俯下身亲了他一下。

Dean扬起眉毛，回吻着Sam同时把手放到了他屁股上，“嗯？什么？”他的声音低沉沙哑，因为性爱疲惫不堪。

Sam沿着Dean的下巴吻了一圈，然后向后靠了靠，微笑着说，“下个周末和我还有我妈妈一起吃感恩节晚餐吧？”Sam不知道Dean会说什么，把他带回家见妈妈将会是另一个重大的一步，只不过她对他们的事还一无所知。

Dean咽了口唾沫，眉毛都皱到了一起，“呃...你确定？我是说...她知道关于...”他抬起臀部，暗示性地摇晃着他们的身体。

Sam闭着眼睛摇了摇头作为回应，他的手轻轻放在Dean的侧腰上，“我们可以告诉她。”他知道她会接受的，她希望他的宝贝儿子快乐，这正是Dean带给他的。

“好吧，你比我更了解你妈妈，如果你想要的话，”Dean看着Sam，伸手摸摸他的脸颊，“我会去的。”

他信任Sam，把他看得比自己的命还重。他愿意为这个男人做任何事。他几乎是Dean想要的一切。Dean想要更多，更多时间和Sam在一起，尽管那个男人大部分时候都是在这里过夜了，但是该死的，Dean还是觉得不够。

Sam兴奋地在Dean腿上扭来你去，然后再次亲了亲他。“谢谢你！还有，好的，我会搬进来的。”他低头凝视着Dean那双绿色的大眼睛，想着他怎么会这么幸运，这个想法几乎让他无法呼吸。他平静了一点，他从没对任何人这么认真过，从没像爱Dean这样爱过任何人，这让他有些害怕。

Dean抬起手，拇指沿着Sam左侧的下颌线划了一下，然后再次把他拉下来，慢慢地、深情地吻着他，他感到心里充满了喜悦，“太棒了。”

——————————————————————————————————————————

周末的大部分时间都花在搬东西上，星期天Sam正式搬来了Dean的公寓，并且直到晚上他才终于把所有东西都整理好。

Dean靠着门框站着，看着Sam在他的房间里摆放一些东西。Sam搬了进来，另一个人的东西慢慢地和他的东西放在了一起，他感觉很好。随着他的房间里Sam的元素越来越多，他也对Sam搬来与他同居的这个想法越来越有信心。这是个好主意，并不是进展太快。这太完美了。

“我喜欢这样，”他看着Sam后背上的肌肉说，“感觉一切都很合适。”

“是吗？”Sam转过身面对Dean，手漫无目的地把玩着箱子里的东西，“我们第一次真正吵架之后，你不会想把我赶出去的，对吧？”这是唯一困扰Sam的事，他们现在的进展会不会过快了？如果Dean决定不再让Sam和他住在一起了怎么办？

Dean推开门框走到Sam跟前，把手放在Sam的脸颊上，让那个高个子男人看着自己，“不会，你把我当什么人了？”他咯咯地笑着，用手指戳着大个子的鬓角，亲吻他的嘴角，然后把他拉下来，这样Dean就可以把嘴唇贴在Sam忧虑的眉间，“这也是你的地盘了，而且...我希望这很顺利。我们会很顺利的。我是说，我们在一起都多久了？我们一直都很好。”

Sam咧嘴笑着，双手放在Dean的屁股上把他拉到身前，然后慢慢地用手臂完全搂住了Dean的腰。Sam把脸紧紧贴在Dean的脖子上，深深吸了一口气，“我这么爱你有时候都让我觉得害怕了。”

这是一句修辞，他只有一次认真说过那个字眼，他需要再说一次。Dean没有回应过那三个字，但这从来都没有困扰过Sam，因为Sam知道Dean在乎他，从Dean为他做的各种小事里就能看出。

“我懂，”Dean的双臂环抱着另一个男人的肩膀，面带微笑，温柔的吻着他的脖子，“我不是这方面的专家，但不管怎么说，我以前从未有过这种感觉，从未。这...很难解释。”

“是吧？”Sam闭上眼睛，贴着Dean的皮肤咕哝着，“这真是...怪异。”Sam的手指伸进Dean上衣的下摆，在他的下背部摸索着。

“奇怪吗？”Dean一边轻笑着一边用牙齿沿着Sam的肩膀啃咬，“我也不知道。我的意思是，我这辈子都够怪异了。相比起来...我觉得这应该算正常。”

“我不知道，”Sam颤抖着说，“我只是从没对别人这么认真过，从没这么在乎过。”Sam有过的恋爱经验比Dean要多，但是他从来没感觉到和其他人有联结，和他与Dean之间的感觉完全不同。Sam知道Dean对他拥有某种其他人没有的影响力，他也知道Dean是唯一能够真正让他受伤的人。

“我也可以说同意的话，但这真的不算什么，”Dean把Sam紧紧抱在怀里，“我没有什么可以拿来比较的，我曾拥有的最亲密的关系是...好吧，没有谁。我的意思是，有家人，但除了他们，我从没和任何人建立过任何关系。所以我真的没什么参照可供选择的。即使我想，我也无法不和你在一起，结果我们都看到了。”

Sam亲了亲Dean的脸，“我不觉得我们一直很顺利，你...你之前真的很坏。”Sam想起了Dean之前的烂醉，想起他还为此责怪Sam。

Dean轻声笑了，回想了起来。“是啊，我，呃...我不确地那时我一天喝的酒是不是比我爸爸还多了。我觉得可以和他一决高下，说不定是他的两倍。”当然这不是他该自豪的时刻。

“说起这个，”Sam在抽身之前纯洁地吻了吻他的嘴唇，然后回到他的箱子旁边，“你还欠我一双新靴子。”Sam咧嘴笑着，投身进整理中，试图找到每样东西都放在了哪里。

“哦对，”Dean走上前挂在Sam的后背上，亲吻他的后颈，“我几乎都忘了。”

“可以理解，”Sam靠回到Dean温暖的怀抱中，“你可能都不记得我把你当小宝宝照顾了。”

“嗯？”Dean困惑地扬起眉毛，“你在说些什么？”

Sam转过身轻轻捏住Dean的脸，然后亲了亲他，“那天晚上我把你从酒吧带回家，因为你醉得连站都站不起来了。”Sam看着Dean，肯定他把这些全忘了，“我开车送你回家，给你刷牙，把你擦干净，然后扶你到床上。”

Dean的眉头皱得更深了，试图回想起一些，但老实说Sam说的这些事他一点也记不起。他只记得自己在酒吧里摔到了，被Sam扶起来，然后呕吐在那个可怜人的鞋子上，最后能记起的事就是他钻进黑斑羚的副驾驶座，然后就是第二天早上宿醉醒来之后了。

“你做了这些...？你给我刷了牙？”

Sam微微一笑，点点头，“是啊，还不得不给你喂了一些布洛芬，你真是太固执了。”你还吻了我，然后把一切都怪在我头上。

“我什么都不记得了，”Dean大笑，“我只记得第二天早上醒来的时候对你很生气。然后我又在商店碰见你。该死的，我当时真想杀了你。”

“我给你收拾烂摊子你却想杀了我？”Sam轻笑着说，“你真好。”他在Dean的眉间印下一个吻。

“不，不是那样的，”Dean一边抚摸着Sam的二头肌一边咧嘴大笑着，笑得眼睛都眯起来，“我以为你是个大混蛋。我以为...好吧，看看我们的定位。我是个只揣着10美元去酒吧的家伙，我到处鬼混。而你就像...‘完美先生’。读法律预科，大学生，我以为你...高人一等。冰箱上的那个留言，我以为你是在指责我喝醉。虽然你可能是，我现在明白了，我太蠢了...我只是...”

Sam摇了摇头，把嘴唇勉强贴在Dean的嘴上让他闭嘴，他的话没说完，但Sam完全明白。他又没有站出来告诉Dean他回去后几乎无法停止想他，所以Dean讨厌他也是有道理的。

“我只是很担心你，那时候我觉得我喜欢你...很喜欢，虽然你对我很混蛋。”Sam的手指轻抚着Dean柔软的短发。

“我还是不敢相信我把那一整盒咖啡粉都扔到你身上了，”Dean再次咧嘴笑着，然后咬住了下嘴唇，“我通常不会这么暴力，但我那天宿醉，而且很生气。唯一能让我更生气的人就是我父亲，你无法想象我们之间的争吵。”

“你知道我花了多长时间才把头发弄干净吗？”Sam低吼着把Dean往后推，直到他撞到墙上，Sam欣赏地看着这一幕，走过去身体紧贴着Dean，“我想你应该让我报复回来，不是吗？”他的表情很严肃，眼睛不停瞟着Dean的嘴。

Dean惊讶地睁大了眼睛，盯着Sam的脸，嘴唇微张，“我还是不后悔。在我看来这就是正义。看到你全身上下一团糟的样子，这一切都值了。”他对Sam得意地笑，挑衅似的扬起眉毛。

Sam把胯部压在Dean身上，伸出舌头品尝他耳朵下敏感的皮肤。他一只手抓着Dean的脖子把他按在墙上，另一只手伸进裤子里握住了Dean的老二，他的嘴唇仍然亲吻舔咬着Dean的侧颈。

“Sam，”Dean喘着气，拱起身子靠在大个子身上呻吟着。他的身体愉悦地颤抖着，感觉着Sam在他身上游走的手，“求你。”

每次他们这样的时候，由于Sam是如此的强势，Dean的感觉都比他预想的要好，他太想让这个人进入他身体里了。他低着头看着他们中间的空隙，搭在Sam肩膀上的双手顺着宽阔的胸膛移动。

Sam在Dean耳边重重地呼吸，按着Dean的那只手也逐渐让他有些难受了。他把手移到Dean的侧颈，沿着Dean的下巴亲吻直至他的嘴边。他激动地靠近Dean，呻吟着把舌头伸进Dean嘴里，一会儿后他退开，“求我什么？”

“求你了，Sam，”Dean的脸颊涨得通红，无力地靠在那个大个子身上，“求你了，我好想要你，”他用鼻子蹭着Sam的鼻子，盯着对方的眼睛，“摸摸我。”

他对自己是对么容易被撩拨，多么渴望对方而感到难为情。Sam是他的...嗯，他的男朋友，是唯一一个会看到Dean这个模样的人。而且，不管他们之间多么随便，多么渴望，多么下流，甚至有时连Dean自己都意识到自己有些过分时，他面前的这个人依然完全尊重Dean。

Sam突然退后两步不再碰他，他的所作所为很残酷，但这是一个报复。Sam的表情在几秒钟之内从严肃转变成愉悦，他几乎笑得前仰后合，虽然他现在也硬得不行。“没门，这是为我满是咖啡的头发的报复。”尽管他差点停不下来，Dean这么渴求和黏人几乎是在试探Sam的极限。

Dean的眉头紧蹙，“什么？”他问道，直盯着Sam。

这几乎就像一记耳光打在了他脸上，当那个人突然离开他时他感到很受伤。是他...做错了什么吗？还是他说了什么？“Sam...？”

Sam装出一副不高兴地样子回答道，“被报复的滋味不好受吧？”Sam双臂交叉抱在胸前，低头瞥了一眼看到他们俩都还硬着。“不做爱不会要了你的命。”Dean就算是皱着眉头也显得这么可爱，Sam觉得自己简直是不可理喻。

“什么？”Dean无法解释自己当下的感受，突然的怀疑攥住了他的内心，他眨着眼，双臂垂到身体两侧。他...从没有过这种感受，于是他的第一个念头就是走开，远离，保持距离，他脑海里只浮现出这一条指令。

“我...我要去洗个澡。”他离开墙面，从Sam身边走开，希望那个人没看出他有多沮丧。

Dean连换洗衣服都懒得去拿，径直走进浴室从身后关上门。他感到非常尴尬而且丢脸，以致于他眼眶噙着泪，浑身发抖。这很蠢，但他解释不清楚，只觉得很受伤。

Sam看着Dean带着一脸惊慌的表情离开了房间，他只是在开玩笑，然而Dean离开时候的样子就像Sam深深地伤害了他。Sam跟上去，站在浴室门外敲了几下门，然后把前额贴在门上。“宝贝！我做了什么？我只是跟你闹着玩。”

他感觉糟透了，仍然不确定哪里出了问题。他只是想为咖啡粉事件反击一下。

Dean锁上门，打开淋浴，这样Sam就听不见他的动静了。他开始小心地脱下衣服，努力忍住胸口蔓延到手掌的刺痛。通常情况下女孩才会这样处理问题，但是，有了Sam，有了信任和自信——Sam也做过这类的事，比如他最开始不相信Dean和那些鬼魂的事时。

他的父亲常常让他有类似的感觉，拒绝给他他想要的东西，而Dean也没能给予很好的回应。仅仅是听着门外传来Sam的声音几乎就让他痛了。

Sam的头撞在门上，然后转身顺着旁边的墙滑了下去，“Dean，对不起。不管我做了什么，我都很抱歉。我不会再开玩笑了。”这是他们同居生活的美好开端，显然开玩笑是禁区。

他靠在墙坐在地上，膝盖抵着胸口，双手托着下巴，深深地叹了一口气，“我爱你。”

Dean觉得自己不可理喻，把自己锁在浴室里也很愚蠢，所以在钻进温暖的淋浴下之前，Dean把门打开了。

恋爱关系要顺利进行，要持续下去，他就不应该把Sam拒之门外。尽管他很受伤，而且困扰着他，他还是需要给Sam一些弥补的机会；不过他不会让这件事变得容易的。

开完门Dean便从门口退开，钻进淋浴间，低着头洗头发。

Sam听到Dean打开浴室门的声音，他站起来，慢慢走进雾气腾腾的房间。Sam没有脱衣服，径直走到Dean身后。他可以从Dean肩膀的姿势看出他的确伤害了Dean。

Sam把一只手搂住他的腰，另一只手放在他的大腿上，脸贴在Dean的肩膀上，“我为我所做的一切感到抱歉，跟我说说话行吗，求你了？”

Dean低着头看着围绕着他的手臂，感觉到自己的身体在回应Sam，他知道他应该原谅这个人，但他讨厌自己这么轻易就靠回了他身上。他并不真正了解Sam，他们没有血缘不是家人，但Dean却能轻易原谅他。

Sam这次轻易地伤害了他，甚至不是很在意，还可能还会有下一次。但Dean说了什么？什么都没说。他靠在Sam身上，不过仅此而已，继续洗他的澡，能感觉到Sam的衣服变得越来越湿。

Sam叹了一口气，在Dean太阳穴上吻了一下，“我会等的，等你准备好告诉我，我做错了什么。”他没有离开Dean，他仍然不能百分百确定他做的什么事伤害了Dean，但他会弄清楚的，他必须弄清楚。

终于，Dean关掉了淋浴，满身是水地站在那里，然后说，“我讨厌这样。你有时候做的事，让我控制不住我自己，比如我自己在还不知道为什么的情况下就感到受伤和愤怒。”他转过身看着Sam，眼框红红的，因为哭过而有些浮肿，“我自己都控制不了。但你不能这么对我。”他感觉自己的胸口绷得紧紧的。“不管你想做什么来反击，我都没什么意见，但你不要把要给我的拿走，Sam。你可以把糖浆涂在我身上，不给我穿衣服，把我的车钥匙藏起来害我上班迟到，但是你做的...别这样做。我觉得你不想要我。我觉得就像我做错了什么。我觉得尴尬。和丢脸。”他低着头看着自己的脚，摇着头，“我以前从没有过这种感觉，这辈子都没有过。”

Sam点点头表示理解，然后抚摸着Dean湿漉漉的脸颊，做了个鬼脸，“好吧，我再也不会这样了，对不起。”他觉得自己像个混蛋，他完全没想过Dean会是这么想，会觉得Sam不想要他。他知道他爱的人是破碎的，他们之间的感情需要时间来培养，他只是从没想过一个玩笑就会轻易伤到他，“我当然想要你。”他把额头贴在Dean的额头上，亲吻他的鼻尖，“我永远都想要你。我很抱歉伤害了你。”Dean一拳打在他肚子上也比让他看到Dean眼中的伤痛要好得多。

虽然Dean知道Sam在说什么，但他并没有把它放在心上，从来都没有。而且考虑到萨姆如此轻易地伤害了他，他也许不应该这样做。他搂着萨姆的脖子，试图让自己这次像个男子汉一样。如果让他父亲看到他这个样子，肯定会很失望。

Dean把脸贴在Sam湿透的衬衫上，试图掩饰自己的眼泪，不让它们流下来。他不应该为这些事这么情绪化地哭泣，如果Sam不知道，他就不会知道自己有多受伤。Dean知道在一段感情中隐瞒这些是不明智的，但他总是害怕，比以往任何时候都害怕，害怕自己如此脆弱。Sam没有这么糟糕，你会觉得他才是被John养大的，他更有骨气更有气概，Dean甚至不如他。

Sam双臂环住Dean，紧紧地抱住他，“我不知道那个玩笑会伤到你，Dean。我很抱歉，你得相信我。”他的手指抚摸着Dean湿漉漉的头发，“我不是故意的。”

“你以为我知道这些是怎么回事吗？”Dean问道，尽量不让自己的声音透露出崩溃，但没有成功，他一直低着头不看Sam，“我不明白是怎么一回事。我从没和任何人在一起过。我和其他人相处的时间也从没超过几个小时，除了我爸爸。我不知道人们是怎么做到的，信任一个人很容易，但如果又被伤得很重，那值得吗？”

Sam为Dean的措辞皱起了眉头，但他并没有离开。“我不小心伤害到你，现在你却开始怀疑这是否——”Sam退开一点，在他们两人之间做了个手势，“值得吗？Dean，我也从没有过这么亲密的关系，我们都会犯错。但是，我想继续下去，因为我想和你在一起。这是一个学习的过程，我做得不够完美——但并不代表我不想要你。”

Dean低头看着Sam的手，“我只是不明白为什么有人愿意处理这些问题。这太愚蠢了，你做了一件事就让我感觉...感觉如此糟糕，感觉我不受欢迎...但我仍然想和你在一起。如果你无意中就让我有这种感觉，那如果你真的想这么做，那该有多可怕？”他终于抬起头看向了Sam，脸上满是泪水，“如果你认真的呢？我觉得我会受不了的。”

Sam把Dean压在冰冷的瓷砖上，低头看着他悲伤的绿眼睛，“我永远不会故意伤害你，我他妈爱你。”Sam摇着头，试图通过Dean的表情读懂他心里在想些什么，“我需要做什么才能向你证明，你就是我想要的一切？”Sam眉头紧皱，又靠回他身上。

Dean，尽管他感到害怕和受伤，过于情绪化，愚蠢和毫无价值，但他的渴望又重新建立起来。他真是一个感性的人，把Sam像这样推开又激起了他内心的需求。

他试图回答Sam的问题，但他想说的任何话都不会让对方高兴。Dean无法接受Sam想要他的事实，因为他不想接受。他知道终有一天，Sam会厌倦他离开他，Dean只能接受命运的安排，现在尽可能的留住Sam。所以，他不得不撒谎，不得不给Sam某种希望，认为Dean会越来越好。

“没关系，我相信你。”但他不相信，Dean只是尽量让自己看起来更有说服力。

Sam粗暴地抓住Dean的下巴，强迫他看着自己，“你不相信我，我在你什么很久了，知道你的把戏，我知道你什么时候是在骗我。”Sam把身体更紧得贴在Dean身上，眉毛严肃地蹙着，“我们之间需要信任，Dean。看着我，告诉我你在撒谎。我发誓，我永远不会想伤害你。”Sam空闲的那只手紧紧捏住Dean的臀部，指关节都发白了，他需要Dean相信他。

“Sam，我——”Dean的眼睛睁得大大的，他从没遇到过比他父亲更顽固、更坚持、更不顺从的人，这说明了一些问题。John不会以任何方式屈服，但他会忽视Dean。显然Sam不打算这么做。

他突然感到一阵柔软的刺痛，甚至为这些话流下了眼泪。他点点头，眼睛注视着Sam。那个人离他这么近，能闻到他的气味，感受他的气息，Dean意识到自己被一种高兴的、满足的、惊讶的感觉所淹没了。他知道自己需要更多的哄骗，知道自己还没完全把心打开，但他喜欢Sam为了消除他以前的感觉而引领着他的方式，有非常强烈的安慰感。

“下次你觉得我做了混蛋事的时候，踢我的蛋蛋或者别的什么都行，”Sam把额头贴在Dean的太阳穴上，然后在他眼睛旁边亲了一下，“只是别把我拒之门外，我受不了这个。”Sam不再是他遇到Dean之前的那个他了，他已经变得更有耐心，他知道自己需要和Dean在一起。他会让Dean看到他是多么的在乎，即使要花掉世界上所有的时间。

“我甚至不认为我注意到自己在做些什么，Sam，”Dean承认道，他环抱着高个子的身体，紧紧地拥抱他，“我感到受伤于是我‘走开’，在我把自己关进来之前我都没有控制自己，所以我让你进来了。我...”他看着Sam的眼睛，“我不想把你关在外面，我们不能这样对待彼此。”

“对，”Sam同意道，“我们不能，我们要珍惜我们现在所拥有的。我知道我很愿意”Sam有点冷了，湿透了的衣服几乎让他的牙齿打颤。

Dean点点头，“我也是，我愿意，我的意思是...”他身子前倾，胳膊移动着，手掌抚摸着Sam的后颈，手指缠绕在他湿漉漉的头发上，Dean把他拉低一点，凝视着他的眼睛，他们的脸之间只剩微小的距离，Dean把嘴贴在高个子男人嘴唇上说，“我爱你，Sam。”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sam让他打颤的牙齿平静了一会儿，他稍微后退了一点，几乎是困惑地看着Dean。Sam发誓他能感觉到自己的心跳加快了，他满心爱意却又不知所措，以至于他觉得自己快崩溃了。“再-再说一遍，”Sam抿紧嘴唇，“拜托？”

“我——”Dean对Sam的反应有些吃惊，但他笑了，有点紧张地注视着那个大个子，“我爱你，Sam。我爱你。”他是认真的，这比什么都重要。他知道他们之间是认真的，Dean没有把这当儿戏，他也看得出Sam明白他们有多么认真。

“我也爱你，非常爱你。”他毫不犹豫地再次亲吻了Dean，这是一个更加热烈，更加安心的吻。他们之间散发的热气使Sam感到暖和。

Dean急促地呼着气，紧紧地抱着Sam，双手抓住他衬衫的下摆，把湿淋淋的布料往上拉着脱下。他喜欢听到Sam对感情的回应，不过这有点困扰到Dean，因为他之前没能给Sam这些回应，他想着还需要再给自己一些时间。

Sam举起手臂，让Dean脱掉他的衬衫，然后又靠回了对方身上。Sam沿着Dean的锁骨缓慢又深情地吻着，“我好冷。”Dean的话仍然萦绕在他的脑海里，他脸上轻松的笑容完全掩饰不住。

“我看得出来，”Dean回答道，他把手移到Sam的皮带上，微笑着看着对方说，“把你的湿裤子脱掉，然后和我一起到被窝里暖和一下，怎么样？”

“听起来很不错，”Sam低下头，看着Dean的手解开他的皮带扣，然后微微颤抖着从湿裤子里走出来。当他贴近Dean时，身上泛起了一层细小的鸡皮疙瘩，尽管他们两个都是湿漉漉的，Sam还是能感觉到Dean身上传来的温暖。

Dean把Sam的内裤也脱下，他们走出浴室，Dean小心翼翼地倒退着踩过油毡地板，双手环抱着他的身体，一边走一边亲吻着他的脖子和肩膀。

Sam用胳膊揽着Dean的肩膀，他很喜欢Dean信任他，相信即使自己倒着走他也不会让Dean撞到任何东西。肌肤相贴的感觉很好，只是这样贴着Dean，Sam就已经开始升温了。他暂时闭上了眼睛，拨弄着Dean脑后的头发，沉醉于Dean柔软温热的嘴唇贴在他身上的感觉。

“我爱你，”当他们到达床边时，Dean突然贴着Sam的耳朵再一次低声说道。他躺下来，把Sam拉到他身上，当Sam抬起头盯着他的眼睛时，他张开双腿迎接了这个大个子。

Sam温柔地把自己压在Dean身上，他从Dean眼中看到的爱意几乎让他着迷。Sam用大拇指抚摸着Dean的脸颊，温情地笑了笑，“我们做爱吧。”Sam并为真正和别人做过这样的事，理由很充分，他从未像爱他身下这个完美的不完美男人一样爱过任何人。

Dean咽了口唾沫并点点头，他伸手摸着Sam的后颈，缓慢而紧张地眨着眼。他没想到自己会听到这样的话，或者说参与其中，一想到和某个人，比如Sam，严肃认真地对待性关系，他就觉得很可怕。但他还是想要，想要更开放，更...亲密。因为这不再是他们通常随意的性交，或是快速的手淫和急切的性爱。他喜欢这个他们更加亲密的想法。

“求你了，”他说，感觉自己的脸颊开始发热，想起了早些时候被拒绝的滋味，但他努力忽视这个。

Sam慢慢地把嘴唇贴在Dean脸颊上，滑到中间停下来亲吻他的嘴唇，然后再亲上另一边的脸颊。他的手滑过Dean大臂的肌肉，想用指尖感觉他的每一寸皮肤。当他的手到达Dean的手腕时，他的手指立刻摸索着与Dean十指相扣。

他顺着Dean的身体往下滑，嘴唇在Dean的心脏上方徘徊，亲吻着他的胸膛，“你真美，”Sam抬头透过他蓬乱的刘海看着Dean。这个词通常是指女人的但没关系，Dean全身上下都很美。

“Sam，”Dean被对方的措辞吓了一跳，他脸红得更厉害了，不知道该怎么回答。他不知道Sam是怎么看待他的，不知道Sam怎么会迷恋他，但听到这样的夸奖还是挺舒适的。他把那个大个子的刘海往后梳了梳。他说“谢谢”了吗？他回应这感情了吗？如果他说错话了呢？

“求你了，”他无声的说，再也说不出别的来，他低下头试图掩饰自己的尴尬。他可以做爱，他熟悉性，但这次不一样了。他想要更多，但是他的回应不会达标。

Sam再次亲吻Dean的胸口，微笑着说，“我抓住你了。”

他又亲了几下Dean的肚子，并因为他嘴唇接触到的柔软皮肤忍不住发笑，尽管Dean的外表硬朗，但柔软的肚子几乎是个反差，他又对着他的胯骨缓慢且深情地吻了两下。

Sam把两个手指伸进嘴里轻轻吮吸着，舌头懒洋洋地滑过嘴唇，确保两个手指都湿透了。他把食指压在Dean的入口处摩擦了一会儿，然后慢慢地推了进去。Sam想和Dean长长久久，他希望这一切都可以持续下去。

Dean立刻换了个姿势，在床单上张开双腿，脚趾刚好压到床另一边的被子，当他亲吻Sam的时候，身体可以完全依靠着那个大个子男人。他习惯了身体里的感觉，习惯了这种温柔。他以前也和别人上床，但从来不会像这样，不会有第二次，不会和那个人互相凝视，不会把Dean当做是全部，失去那个人也不会痛苦。

从来都没想过，他会留下来过夜，他会睡在这张床上，早上起来以后他依然在，甚至住了好几天...他们甚至要去他家里吃饭，见他的妈妈。Dean吻着Sam，手指在Sam的头发上纠缠，用整个身体作为回应。

Sam不停地亲吻着Dean的各个部位，温柔的亲他的脖子，然后又回到他的嘴。他的手指在Dean身体里进进出出，然后加了一根，开拓的速度比之前慢了一些。与此同时，Sam偶尔会把老二在Dean身上磨蹭。慢慢来有点让人难忍，但他知道Dean值得他这么做，只要Dean能走进Sam的生活，并让他关心他的生活。

“求你了，”Dean说，他对自己发出的渴求的声音感到恼火，他的身体扭动着，屁股迎向他身上的大手，渴望得到更多。他把一只手从Sam长长的头发上落下，舔了舔食指和大拇指的指尖，几乎野蛮地捏住自己左边的乳头。

“Sam，求你了，”他低头喘息着，指甲掐着胸口的嫩芽。

“好，”Sam在Dean耳边低声说，同时抽回了他的手指，他的声音因为他自己渴求而变得有些沙哑。Sam伸手拿到他们放在枕头下的润滑油，打开盖子倒了一些在手里。他的手沿着他的粗长滑动，确保涂得足够充分。他的手在Dean的大腿上上下下地摸来摸去，然后抬起他的臀部，嘴唇不自觉地吻着他的锁骨。

当Dean感觉到Sam的进入时，他惊讶地呻吟着，眼睛几乎向上翻起，那个男人正在慢慢地填满他。该死的老天爷，他几乎无法呼吸了。他把一只手放在胸前，另一只手抚摸着Sam的胸口。

Sam呻吟着，将自己完全送了进去，他几乎是屏住了呼吸。不管他们做爱有多少次，有多频繁，总是感觉像是第一次。Dean总是那么完美紧密的包裹着他，让他还没开始就快崩盘了。

他亲了亲Dean的下巴，然后完全抽出来再推回去，他的臀部和Dean的磨合了一个稳定但不是很慢的节奏，“你真完美。”

Dean听到这个评价脸又红了，每次Sam说这样的话，他都会觉得内心扭成一团，就像他的心脏要爆炸了之类的。Dean尽可能的微笑着，注视着、抚摸着Sam的脸颊，仍然不知道该说些什么，所以他就没有过脑子地将心里想到的第一件事说了出来，“该死的，这感觉真他妈不可思议。”他的眼神瞬间变得有些僵硬，担心自己说错了话，身体都尴尬得没了回应。

Sam没停下，他稍微改变了一下角度，这样他就可以更好的撞上Dean的前列腺了。他的手离开了Dean的大腿，转而抚上Dean的脸，与Dean鼻尖相贴，“你说感觉很棒。”

Dean的眼睛睁得大大的，Sam大力的进出让他几乎要发出尖叫，他动了动让那个大个子慢下来，“等等，还不是时候，我...拜托，我想骑在你身上。”他气喘吁吁地说，全身都涨得通红。

Sam埋在Dean的脖子里的头点了点，然后用双臂完全搂住他——把他们俩翻了个身，让Dean骑在他身上。Sam的手放在对方的屁股上，把他拉向自己，Dean在上面的时候，他能够到达的深度简直令人陶醉。他咬着嘴唇，把头靠在枕头上发出呻吟。

Dean小心翼翼地张开双腿，即使他的双腿正在颤抖。他的身体前倾，手掌紧贴着Sam的胸肌，低头看向他。他喘着气，扭动着臀部，在他下面的人身上卖力地起伏着，同时用另一只手轻抚自己的老二，用大拇指和食指抚慰自己。当他骑在Sam身上时，他觉得自己是赤裸裸的、完全暴露的，但他喜欢掌控一切的感觉。

Sam的右手沿着Dean的大腿内侧游走，最后滑向他的阴茎，他希望Dean能在他的手里高潮而不是Dean自己的手里。他并不粗暴，手轻轻地挤压着Dean阴茎的前端，与Dean往下坐时的节奏配合得完美无缺。

他的左手在Dean的胸部游荡，捏了捏他的乳尖。他从来没在这种光线下见过Dean完全暴露着自己——看上去几乎很脆弱——但是Sam很喜欢。

“该死，”Dean说，他一边俯下身子亲吻Sam，一边放慢上下起伏的速度，他轻轻咬着Sam的嘴唇，享受着那个男人摸遍他全身，他完全赞成他这样做。

他的身体在颤抖，他几乎就快到了，“你再到我上面好吗，”他把嘴唇贴在Sam耳边问道。

Sam对Dean笑着把他翻过去，重新压回他身上，就好像他们没有改变过姿势。他的手仍然放在他们之间，在继续插入Dean的同时抚慰着他。呻吟声几乎不停地从他嘴里溢出，他快到达高潮了，Dean是那么迷人，在他身下扭动着呻吟着，“我爱你。”

“我爱你，”Dean肯定地回答了Sam，用他的话回应了他，同时眼睛专注地盯着他。Dean的身体拱起，他感觉到眼角突然刺痛的泪水，他的全身毫无预警地颤抖起来。

Sam紧紧地抱着Dean，他能感觉到Dean紧密地包裹着他，温暖的液体在他们之间溢出，Dean回应的话语让Sam紧接着Dean到达了巅峰。他又重重地动了几下，身体颤抖并大声呻吟着，这是他和Dean有过的最强烈的高潮之一。

他能感觉到他的脚趾几乎蜷缩，手臂短暂地麻痹，他的头发汗津津的粘在他的皮肤上，完全是一团糟。Sam气喘吁吁地把头枕在Dean的胸口上。

Dean的双腿还紧紧夹着Sam，他微笑着用手臂环抱着那个大个子男人，用颤抖的手指梳理着Sam前额的刘海。

“嗯，”Dean笑得很灿烂，“我还以为我们第一次时已经够激烈了呢。”他大笑着亲吻Sam的眉间。

“嗯，”此刻的Sam只能发出这样的声音，他身上的每一个部位都还有刺麻感。Sam抬起头在Dean嘴角偷了个问，然后重新靠回Dean的胸前，那有节奏的强烈心跳声让Sam感到安慰。

Dean又咯咯地笑起来，他紧紧地搂着Sam，慢慢地让他们两人交换了位置，开始在Sam脸上和肩膀上留下轻柔的吻。

Sam的手穿过Dean的头发，闭上眼睛哼着高兴的曲调，“感觉真好。”Sam从没在做爱后感觉自己如此被掏空，无论是情感上还是身体上。

“嗯？”Dean问道，他一边抬头看着Sam一边亲吻着Sam的胸口和腹部向下移动。

“你的吻，”Sam懒洋洋地回答，轻轻拽着Dean的头发。

Dean微笑着把Sam含进嘴里，用舌头舔着那根光滑的棍子，一边品尝着Sam熟悉的味道一边赞许地哼着。

“你在干什——”Sam睁大双眼，几乎被自己的呼吸呛住，“你在干什么？”答案显而易见。尽管Sam才刚和Dean做过爱，但他能感觉到自己又开始站起来了。

Dean仰头瞥了一眼，他发出的轻柔的吮吸声几乎回荡在房间里，他感觉到那根老二在他的嘴里变得硬起来。他情不自禁想尝尝Sam的味道，他已经很久没和他这样做了，他很需要。

“Dean，”Sam用胳膊肘支起上半身，他的一只手仍然抚摸着Dean的头发，“你不必这么做。”

上帝知道能够和他做爱就是他所能要求的一切，他有点吃惊于Dean看起来是多么渴望——取悦Sam。尽管Sam告诉Dean他不需要做任何事情，但他的身体还是不可避免的对Dean的姿态做出了反应。

“我想，”Dean快速起身亲了亲Sam把他压回床上，“想尝你的味道，”他继续埋下身再一次把那根放进他双唇之间。

Sam的头向后仰着，每当Dean专门吮吸他的前端时，他都会颤抖着喘着气。他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，能同时尝到自己和Dean的味道，“操。”

Dean把手放在Sam的大腿上，手捏着他的肌肉，然后到达Sam的阴茎上。

那个身材高大的男人完全向后仰躺着，手攥着床单揉成一团，下身微微向上顶进Dean的嘴里。这个男人有一张罪恶的嘴，并且知道该如何利用它。

当Sam被Dean口时，他的拇指顺着Dean的嘴角划了一下，“天呐，你真迷人。”

Dean向上透过他的睫毛看着Sam的眼睛，他的手指环绕着Sam的柱身。Sam可以感觉到他的高潮快要到了，Dean的嘴和手都缠绕着他，Sam不可能坚持很久。他让自己专注于Dean的脸，那双疯狂美丽的绿眼睛和长长的睫毛，脸上的雀斑让他看起来很年轻，而眼角的皱纹则让他看起来比实际年龄更有智慧，“我要射了。”

Dean的舌头绕着Sam阴茎的头部，放松着下巴和喉咙的肌肉，让他的嘴里充满了浓密的液体。

“Dean，”Sam放松下来，射在Dean嘴里令他很难不高潮。Sam用一只手捂住脸，深深吸了一口气。他精疲力尽了，往往这时候他能够下一秒就睡着。Sam放下一只胳膊向Dean伸出手，把他拉上来。

Dean完全咽了下去，把Sam舔干净，然后握住那只大手，让他们十指相扣，爬回Sam身边，把之前推到一边去的被子拉过来盖上。他蜷起身子，懒洋洋地亲吻着Sam的下巴。

“嗯，爱你，”他笑着说出来。

Sam转过头去捕获住Dean的嘴唇，“我也爱你。”

他情不自禁地笑了起来，这是他认为自己永远听不厌的话之一。Sam紧紧握着Dean的手，大拇指慢慢地摩挲着他。

——————————————————————————————————————————

Dean一边看着Sam给自己系好领带，一边紧张地整理着自己的袖口，“这不怪我，我从来都不是那种善于‘打扮’的人。”他轻笑了一下，“自从...你知道的，我就没真正庆祝过感恩节。”

Sam拽着Dean的领带，他满脸笑容，因为对方这样打扮真该死的漂亮。“好吧，这和你很相衬。”Sam向他眨了眨眼，然后走到床边拿起自己的西装外套，“至于晚餐，你不用紧张。她肯定会爱上你的。”

“我不是非得穿这个吧？”Dean看着自己身上的外套，坐到Sam身边，“我的意思是...我穿这个看起来很呆。”他想卷起袖子，这不是他的风格。见鬼，白衬衣也不是他的风格。“告诉我我不是非得穿这个。”

Sam穿上外套，凑到Dean面前亲了亲他的脸，“真可惜，我对穿西装的男人有意思。”Sam调整了一下领子，对Dean咧嘴笑了笑。

“这样的西装就够了，对吗？”Dean回答，低头看看了裤子，“不过你看起来不错。”

他把手贴在Sam的腰上，把他们拉近，“你看起来真不错。”

Sam的手指绕到Dean的头发后面，靠在他身上，“如果我是你，我会停下来，否则你的发型就完蛋了。”Sam用下半身顶了Dean一下，让他知道他的另一层含义。

Dean扬起眉毛，得意地笑着，把手伸到他们中间，手指抚摸着Sam的西装裤前面，他把嘴凑到高个子的耳朵旁，沙哑地低声说，“这主意也不坏，不是吗？”

“如果我的裤子前面脏了一块，你觉得我妈妈会有什么反应？”Sam的鼻尖沿着Dean的太阳穴慢慢滑动，“我们一离开那里，就可以在你的车后座庆祝感恩节了。”不过Dean的声音直接传到了他的腹股沟，让他的身体做出了回应。

“我觉得我会让任何一滴从我嘴里漏出来吗？”Dean问完就咬了一口Sam的下巴，不过他还是后退了一步，稍稍松开了领带，“好吧，我等着。但你欠我了。”

“我会补偿你的，”Sam舔了舔嘴唇，挑逗地看着Dean，“我保证。”Sam伸出手又拉紧了Dean的领带，并为他的固执而叹气。

Dean向后退了两步，又松开了领带，“拜托，戴着这个狗项圈我要窒息了，松点比较好。”他抓着Sam的领到把高个子男人拉到自己面前亲吻他。

Sam轻轻咬了咬Dean的嘴唇，笑了，“这不是狗项圈，这是领带，你不会窒息的。”Sam捧着Dean的脸颊，深深地吻了他一下，“而且如果你窒息了，我会给你做人工呼吸的。”

“我确信我们两个没有生命危险的时候也可以做到那个。”Dean回答到，他用胳膊搂住Sam的脖子，把他拉进一个温暖而感性的拥抱中，和Sam脸贴着脸，轻轻地在他耳边呼吸，“该死，我好爱你。”

Sam紧紧搂着Dean的腰，“我也爱你。”这话Sam还没听习惯，几乎每次都让他喘不上气来。他们能这样抱在一起真好，他感觉眼泪刺激到他的眼睛了。

Dean吻了吻Sam的太阳穴，他的胡茬擦过Sam的脸颊，于是他大声问，“我是不是该刮胡子了？”

Sam的手指摩挲着Dean脸上的皮肤纹理，“不准刮。”Sam有他的理由，他喜欢这种触感。

“好，我也不喜欢刮，”Dean咧嘴一笑，手臂滑进Sam的外套里搂着他的腰，抬头注视着他的眼睛，“所以，万一你妈妈对我厌恶至极，接受不了我...我还能指望你依然爱我吗？”

“当然，”Sam亲了一下Dean的眉心间，“但我要说，她一定会喜欢你的。”

Dean笑着把头靠在Sam肩膀上，深深地吸了一口气，颤抖着说，“希望如此吧，我可不想今晚一个人回家。”

“不管怎么样，你都摆脱不了我了，”Sam摸了摸Dean的头发，“路上大概要两个多小时，我们该出发了。”

Dean抓住Sam的后颈，给了他一个紧紧的热吻，然后退开。他走到客厅抓起钥匙，“好吧，好吧，让我们去把这事儿了结了，好吗？”

Sam轻笑着朝门口走去，“别太激动，我可不想你爆血管什么的。”Sam冲Dean咧嘴笑了笑，在开门之前用手拍了拍Dean的屁股。

——————————————————————————————————————————

他们很快就到达了目的地，车在房子前停好，Sam斜靠在座椅上，紧了紧Dean的领带，“为我忍耐一下吧？”

他很紧张，他很确定公开关系是一件大事。他还没跟妈妈说过关于Dean的任何事，所以待会儿肯定会让她有些小吃惊。她只知道Sam会带一个朋友回来吃晚餐，所以至少她不会为此勒死他。

Dean翻了翻眼睛，微笑着倾身过去，在进去前最后一次亲了亲Sam的嘴唇，这足以让他平静片刻，“会很顺利的”，这句话更多的是对自己说，而不是对Sam，然后他转过身，打开了车门。

Sam从车里出来，双手抚摸着西装的前襟，确保自己看上去很好。他已经有一段时间没见到妈妈了，他真的希望这件事能顺利进行。

他强迫自己踏上前门的台阶，Dean一直在他身旁。他紧张地瞥了Dean一眼，努力挤出一个微笑，“没事的。”Sam伸手敲了敲门。

“我，呃…”Dean转过头，舔着嘴唇，“她叫什么名字。你妈妈，我还不知道她的名字——”

Sam的妈妈打开门，她的脸几乎立刻亮了起来，Sam只有一秒钟的时间喘口气，然后他就被妈妈抓进了怀抱中，“我的宝贝儿子！”

她欣喜若狂的样子让Sam的心里也感到温暖，“嗨，妈妈。”

他向后推开，看着面前的两人，她的目光落在Dean身上时，脸上露出了一丝好奇，“这是你的朋友吗，亲爱的？”Sam还没来得及回答，她就向Dean伸出了手，“我是Mary，亲爱的，你叫什么名字？”

Dean震惊地盯着她，眼睛瞪得大大的，下巴几乎要掉下去，他的整个世界都颠倒了。

他感到全身发麻，他想后退，想尽可能快地跑开。就好像有人把世界从地轴上掀翻了一样，他有些想吐，如果他继续站在原地，他真的会吐。

他带着惊恐的表情，短暂地瞥了Sam一眼。Sam Winchester, Campbell——他之前是觉得这个名字有些耳熟。而现在——

“Dean，”他向Mary伸出手，凝视着她的脸，感觉自己的眼睛被不必要的泪水刺痛着，“Winchester。”当他的姓氏从嘴边滑过时，他几乎都听不出来，他真希望自己说不清。

“嗨，妈妈。”他几乎哽咽了，这个词他不常说，大多数时候都在回避它，他的声音颤抖得厉害，他生命中所有重要的事都突然从他身边被夺走了。

Sam眉头紧锁地看着整个过程，Dean看起来就像见了鬼一样。

Mary一动不动地站在原地，她脸上的表情既痛苦又震惊。他们两人看起来像要这样站到永远。

而这些对Sam来说都说不通。

不知道是怎么发生的，Mary拥抱着Dean，就好像很多年没见过他似的...这怎么可能，他们刚刚认识Dean就叫她妈妈了吗？

在Sam搞清楚状况之前，妈妈已经开始抽泣了，她紧紧抱着Dean，嘴里重复着她是多么想念他，还以为再也见不到他了。

Sam清了清嗓子，“我-我不明白，这是什么情况？”

Dean紧闭双眼，双臂环抱着Mary，嘴唇贴在她的肩上，呼吸着她身上的香水味。他颤抖得厉害，只能用力地抓紧她。

上一次在她身边时，他还是那么小，那么矮，而现在他已经能把Mary抱在怀里——和他相比她变得那么瘦小，这是一个可怕又现实的变化。他找回了他的妈妈，但代价是什么呢？

突然间，他觉得自己的整个人生就像是命运在和他开一个可怖又残酷的玩笑，他睁开眼睛，看向Sam的双眼，他开始感觉到肩上有千斤的重担，他很惊讶自己竟然没有完全崩溃。

“还记得吗，我告诉过你，”他开始解释，五脏六腑都扭曲着，“Sam，”他几乎透不过气来，“Sammy。我爸爸妈妈离婚了，我还有一个弟弟。”

他妈的该死的老天爷，他一直和他弟弟睡在一起。他一直在和他弟弟上床。

Dean放开Mary，注视着Sam，突然感到浑身冰凉。就像有人把他的心撕成了碎片，然后又把他烧成灰烬，停顿了一会儿后他接着说，“你就是我弟弟。”

Sam感到喉咙发紧，因为有太多话拥挤着聚在一起，刚才的状况开始变得有道理了。Sam觉得自己快要无法呼吸了，他的胸口在灼烧，眼睛湿润了，这种事不该发生，“不。”

他摇着头不愿相信。这意味着他爱上的那个男人，和他上床的那个男人是他的......哥哥，“我觉得我有些不舒服。”Sam把手放在墙上支撑着自己保持站立，他的脚步虚浮就像有人在他身下拉了一张柔软的地毯。

Mary把手放在Sam的肩膀上，试图安慰他，“我很抱歉，亲爱的。我应该告诉你的。”

直到听到妈妈说话，Sam才意识到这一切有多痛。她是对的，她应该早点告诉他的。Sam后退了一步，皱着眉头说，“不要，就是不要。”

“Sam，”Dean感受着内心的痛楚，看着Sam的挣扎。但他确信他们看起来都还好——他们的妈妈...Mary并不知道发生了什么。她只是以为他是Sam的朋友。这是一个天真的假设，Dean真的很感激她不知道其他的事，还好在她发现Dean也是她儿子之前，她不知道他们在做爱。

Dean也伸出了手，他必须做些什么，他必须把伤害控制到最小，防止事情变得更糟糕。他抓住Sam的手臂，“Sam，拜托——”

“你，”Sam仍然处于震惊之中，他只能不断地重复几个字眼。一个人找到自己失散多年的哥哥，还和他相爱并确定关系的可能性有多大？Sam直到现在才知道他还有个哥哥。

Mary很困惑现在的状况，她完全有理由困惑，她不知道他们之间发生了什么。

Sam几乎不能看着Dean，他感觉就像有人把他揍得落花流水。不过这不是Dean的错，他妈妈应该早点告诉他这一切的。

Mary指着屋子里面说，“来吧，孩子们，我们到里面去聊。”

Dean悲伤地盯着Sam，想要安慰他，想要抱着他...想要亲吻他。在知晓了一切以后，这让Dean感到害怕，但这就是他的感受。他情不自禁。这就是他的感受，他对Sam说的每一句话都是认真的。

“是啊，门廊上不该发生这种事，”或者哪儿都不该发生，他一边麻木地说着，一边看着他的...他的弟弟。

Sam漫不经心地点了点头，然后摆脱了Dean的手，从他妈妈和Dean身边越过，率先走了进去。Sam径直走到客厅的沙发上坐下，他知道如果再站一会儿，他很可能会晕过去。他还在努力理清思绪，即使现在他知道了Dean是他的哥哥，他对Dean的感觉也不会就这样消失。Sam现在有家了，家里不再只有他和妈妈了。

Mary把手搭在Dean肩膀上，微微一笑，把他领进了门。

Sam觉得自己从都到脚都是麻的，他甚至没意识到自己开始哭了。如果Mary能早点告诉Sam这些事，这一切也许就不会发生。这会对他们的关系有什么影响？或者说还能维持下去吗？

Dean走了进来，感觉自己的腿像是灌了铅，他看着沙发上的另一个男人，非常想要安慰他，想做些什么让他好受一些。他情不自禁，他必须这样做。他看着Sam，他的Sammy，正默默承受着痛苦，这太煎熬了。

他缓缓移动着，坐到他弟弟旁边的位置上，做着他能想到的最不性感、但最舒适的事情。他的手在Sam背上揉了揉，然后拍了拍对方的肩膀，另一只手抓住Sam的小臂，“Sam，求你了，看看我。”

他不想在Mary面前表现得太明显，但是在和Sam如此亲密地相处后，什么都不做让他觉得很不对劲。他们需要一些私人空间，在感恩和给予的日子里，向Mary要求单独相处...怎么可能这么要求呢？其他人是怎么处理这种事情的？

Mary在玄关处看了孩子们一会儿，然后说，“我先去看看火鸡，一会儿就回来。”

Sam知道时间不多，但他很感激她至少理解他需要一点时间。

他看着Dean，脸上湿漉漉的，朦胧的淡褐色双眼泛着红色，“我做不到，Dean，我-我不能...”Dean不想要他的恐惧震撼了他的全身，所以他哭了，谁会想要和自己的亲弟弟是这种关系呢？这不公平，Dean是他的爱人也是他的兄弟，这让Sam觉得他必须在两者间做出选择——但他做不到。

“Sam，”Dean虚弱地摸了摸弟弟的脸，他一直都知道他们之间有更多的、他也无法理解的东西。而现在他终于知道了。

他把额头贴在Sam的额头上，紧紧地闭上眼睛，低声说，“我不在乎。”承认这一点让他几乎感觉有些恶心，他害怕Sam的反应，有可能会比现在更糟。

“我说的都是真心话，”他设法说出口，嘴唇因为恐惧而麻木，声音轻得连自己都听不清，“我爱你，这一点是永远不会变的。我不在乎我们是谁。”

Dean的话很快让Sam清醒过来，他擦了擦眼睛，试图找回自己的声音，“我也爱你。这不是我可以随便关掉的东西，如果可以我也不会停止。”

知道不管发生了什么Dean还是想要他，这让Sam感觉好多了，也不再那么孤独了，“但是我们该怎么办呢？”Sam知道他们不能告诉Mary，他不得不对妈妈撒谎。这一切都还需要大脑接受和处理，他仍然觉得有点头晕。

当Dean听到Sam的回答时，胸口的重担消失了，他松了一口气，笑了起来。他退开了一点，以防Mary突然回来，Mary...他的妈妈，Mary。

“我不知道，”他诚实地看着Sam的眼睛说，“该死，我可从来没经历过这种事。”

他轻笑着，牙齿咬着下嘴唇，拇指在Sam手背上滑动，“如果我们能顺利度过今晚，我们就可以谈谈，想想该怎么办。我不...我连想都不敢想，我们不能告诉妈妈。至少现在不想。总有一天，也许有一天她会知道。但是——”Dean用手捋了捋头发，注视着Sam，“但是我爱你，我是认真的，很认真，我们会有办法的。”

Sam吸了吸鼻子，试图清醒一下自己的头脑，然后他的妈妈回到了客厅，他们的妈妈。

Mary坐在他们面前的小桌子上，把双手放在他们两人的膝盖上，“孩子们，我真的很抱歉发生的这一切。”、

Sam知道他妈妈是真诚的，该死，他们的妈妈。这还需要一些时间来适应。“你为什么不告诉我？”

Mary摆弄着手上的戒指，然后看着Sam说，“亲爱的，你还是个婴儿的时候我和你爸爸的关系就不好了。”

当她提起他们的父亲时，Sam注意到了她看着Dean的那种悲伤的眼神。他睁大眼睛看着Dean，想知道他妈妈是否知道他们超自然的生活方式，但他什么也没说。

Dean两手握住妈妈的手，“我很想你，”他看着Sam，“想你们两个。我...说来话长。”他不知道还能说什么。他该怎么向Mary解释他父亲不仅没有放弃捉鬼还痴迷于此？她肯定会大发雷霆的。而在感恩节让她不高兴...他很高兴找到了家人，很高兴，但也非常非常担心。

“我也很想你，亲爱的。你不会相信我有多想你。”Mary好奇地看着他们俩，“你们是怎么怎么遇见的？”

这正是Sam想要避开的话题，他不可能告诉他妈妈他去了一家酒吧，然后跟Dean发生了一夜情，然后一发不可收拾，甚至不顾自己的性命。“通过一个共同的朋友认识的，然后一起玩了几次，”他紧张地看着Dean，希望他能同意这个说法，“然后成了最好的朋友。”Sam可以看出这个回答让他们的妈妈很高兴，她很高兴她的两个儿子都在。

Dean转向Dean，试图微笑着，“Dean，亲爱的，”Mary低下了头，然后又抬头看着Dean，“你能理解你父亲和我为什么分开，对吗？不是因为我不想要你。”

妈妈的话让Dean几乎有些畏缩，因为她直接把他拉进了他想避免的谈话中。他觉得最好还是顺其自然，不如现在就把一切都说出来。“因为打猎，”Dean点点头，“是的，我知道。”他舔了舔嘴唇，看着她说，“他现在依然是这样。”

Mary悲伤地点点头，“我本来可以带走你们两个的，但是法院不允许。”她看着Sam，好像不确定他是否知道似的，“你爸爸带你一起打猎吗？”

Sam怀疑地看着他们的妈妈，“等等...你知道？我-我是说你知道所有的...事情？”

Mary只是点点头，好像她完全明白Sam想说什么，然后把注意力又放回Dean身上。

“是的，女士，”Dean垂着头说，“不过没有多久我就厌倦了，不想再听他唠叨这些事。所以，我退出了。已经...三年，快四年了吧？”

Mary用手托着Dean的下巴，强迫他抬起头来，“亲爱的，我不是你父亲，你不必对我这么正式。”

Sam静静地作者，看着，观察着，他认为Dean现在更需要他们的妈妈——考虑到他几乎一辈子都没有妈妈的陪伴。

“我为你感到骄傲，宝贝。对任何人来说那都不是美好的生活。我只是希望John能明白这一点。”

“他的情况很糟糕，妈妈，”Dean看着她的眼睛，为她那强烈的温情和突如其来的家的舒适温暖而感到惊讶，他因为害怕失去爱人的恐惧和麻木已经消失了。“他不愿停下脚步，而我一直试图让他停下来。可以问问Sam...”

Dean看向他的弟弟，那一刻仍然让他有点头晕目眩，因为他正在和妈妈说话，并且提到那个在过去六个月一直让他，和他的弟弟Sammy精疲力尽的男人，“他把我们拖进了这个愚蠢而又徒劳无功的追逐里，让我们两个都处于危险中，而且他不准备停下脚步。”

“我知道你爱你的父亲，Dean。我也是，他让我有了你们俩。但是，你的父亲永远也不会改变，”他们的妈妈皱着眉头，“要我说，他要选择那种生活而不是你们两个，那他怎么样都活该。我很高兴你们俩都安然无恙。”

Sam被震慑了，虽然她并没有说什么可怕的话，但那仍然可能是她说话最刻薄的话了。他看着Dean，只想要拥抱他。所有关于他们父亲的这些话让Sam怀疑自己还想不想见见他——毕竟听起来不像个好人。

Mary没有继续说下去，她站起去抓他们的手，“来吧，孩子们。我们该去吃饭了。”

“妈妈，”Dean突然说，他也站起来，凝视着她的眼睛。他需要这么做，他必须这么做。他向前一步，把她拉进怀里，紧紧地抱住他，“我很想你。”

Sam松开妈妈的手让她能搂住Dean的脖子，“我们不会再失去联系了，你听到了吗？真不敢相信你长这么大了，还这么帅。”

Sam在旁边默默地点点头，他不得不同意这点。看到他们拥抱在一起，他感到自己非常完整，心中非常温暖。

Mary退开一步，轻轻抚摸着Dean的脸颊，笑着说，“看来你爸爸没教你怎么刮胡子，”她拍拍Dean，又伸手去拉住Sam，“快点，菜要凉了。”

Dean轻笑了起来，他冲Sam挑了挑眉，毕竟这是因为那个男人喜欢他才这样的。那个男人，他的兄弟。Mary转过身去的时候，他碰了碰Sam的胳膊，在他们跟着母亲的时候给了轻柔，快速地给了他一点安慰。

一切都会好起来的，一定会的。

不然Dean就活不下去了。


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

事情进展得出乎意料的顺利。晚餐一如既往的美味，Sam吃得比平时多。他们一直待到很晚，Sam看得出Dean不是很想走，他也理解这一点。

如果是他一辈子没有妈妈的陪伴，然后找回了她，他也不会想离开的。

在他们走之前，她拥抱着他们两个好像要抱到永远，她让他们保证会和她保持联系，并且经常来看她。

然后他们俩都坐进了黑斑羚里，Sam不确定该说些什么，晚餐时主要是他们的妈妈在说话。现在沉重的氛围影响到了Sam，提醒着他Dean不再只是他的爱人，也是他的哥哥。

他们回去有两个小时的车程，Dean不想在开车时太沉闷，但他还是发动了汽车，从他们母亲家的车道上开出来，开上了州际公路，他的眉头微微皱起，同时在考虑着所有的一切。

他确信Sam在晚餐前对这件事没有意见，或者说，那时他还能应付。但是他不知道Sam现在是怎么想的。晚餐有改变什么吗？反正对他来说没有。他仍然全心全意地爱着Sam，他仍然想和这个男人在一起。他伸出手，一只手掌着方向盘，在公路上高速飞驰着，另一只手握住Sam的左手，十指相扣。

Sam一直看着车窗外，他紧紧握着Dean的手，这让他感动安心。在他们发现这一切之前，他们之间所拥有的已经足够强大到能让他们度过难关。他们会挺过去的，他们必须挺过去，因为Sam百分之一百五的肯定，他不能没有Dean。

他迅速瞥了Dean一眼，然后又看向别处，“我爱你。”他不确定Dean现在是否想听，但他需要说出来，他希望Dean知道他仍然坚持他们之间拥有的东西。

Dean盯着前方，紧紧捏着Sam的手，感觉到心跳加速，“我爱你，”他说，这话听起来很严厉，几乎就像个粗暴的命令。

他不是故意要用这样的语气说出来的，但他的确这样说了，他看着他的弟弟，看着Sam，眉头皱得几乎要打结。他们不应该在车里谈话，Dean知道他会变得很情绪化，他的反应总是很强烈，所以他忍住了，把注意力放回了驾驶上。

——————————————————————————————————————————

Dean快速进门，他一边解开领带一边踢掉鞋子，等Sam进来后在门口撒上盐，然后背靠着门吐了口气。尽管他很讨厌他的公寓，但这是他的避风港。

他总是在这里释放自己消极的、痛苦的、或是激动的情绪，他总是能够在这里调节好他的情绪。就像现在，他把肩膀抵在门上，想把压着他的那块大石头推回去，好像只要他坚持，今天的这一切他就可以否定、就可以当作没发生似的。

他吸了吸鼻子，睁开眼睛，绝望地看着Sam。他现在最想做的就是和他的弟弟上床，这应该是错的，但他不在乎。

Sam盲目地走着，脱下外套把它放在沙发背上，然后转过身看着Dean。整个过程可以说是完全无声的，他们之间还有点尴尬。

Dean几乎很难读懂，“你得告诉我你在想什么，”Sam懒洋洋地把手臂交叉在胸前，回到家可以说是一种解脱。

Dean从门边走向Sam，牵住他的手，低头看着他们交握的手让他的心跳又加快了。他把那个大个子的手指和自己的交叉着，额头抵在Sam身上与他相贴了一会儿，然后他仰起头，尽他所能地吻了他的弟弟。

他倾注了他所有的一切在这个吻里，他的愤怒，他的害怕，他的绝望、崩溃、恐惧、悲伤、渴望和困惑，但是Dean不想失去他。没有Sam他会活不下去。

Sam的呼吸沉着而急促，他热情地回吻着，“Dean。”

奇怪的是，这比直接谈话更好的解释清了一切。用这样的方式，他可以告诉Dean没关系，他可以告诉Dean他是多么想要他。Sam的手滑落到Dean的背上，越过他圆润的屁股，放到大腿根上，Sam把Dean抱起来带进了卧室。

Dean在被Sam抱起来时眼睛睁得大大的。他亲吻那个大个子，气喘吁吁地把舌头伸进他弟弟嘴里，同时解开那件烦人的礼服衬衫，他扯下Sam的领带，在他们经过卧室的门框时把它丢到了地上。

Sam把Dean放在床上，在他身上盘旋，继续亲吻着他，他们的舌头轮流工作，喉咙里都发出了细小的呜咽声。Sam在Dean的下巴上印了几个急切的吻，脱下自己的衬衫和汗衫，然后开始给Dean脱。

他解开他哥哥的礼服衬衫，掀起汗衫沿着肚子亲吻，“需要你。”Sam的声音很低沉，他知道自己可能表现得有些绝望和渴求，但他确实需要Dean。

“老天啊，Sam，”Dean轻声呼出，双腿夹着Sam的身体微微坐起，他低头看着那个大个子，高大的年轻人，他的弟弟，他妈的他根本不在乎Sam是谁，是什么人，只要他还是那个人，只要他还是Dean的。他脱下宽松的衬衫，把里面那件衣服拽过头顶，扔到床边。

Sam的手无意识地解着Dean的皮带，继续亲吻着他的嘴唇能到达的Dean的任何一块皮肤，他几乎要为身下的这个男人流口水了。Sam把皮带拉开，解开了Dean的裤子，把Dean的裤子和平角内裤都扯到了屁股以下，亲吻着所有新暴露出的肌肤。

他试图让自己的节奏慢下来，他的舌头沿着Dean的阴茎底端舔舐着，他的自己的坚硬也撑起了裤子。所有新发现都无关紧要，Dean仍然是Sam无条件爱着和渴望着的那个人，没什么能改变这一点。

Dean坐起身，手指梳理着Sam的头发，咬着自己的下嘴唇，“操，Sam，”他一边喘着气一边将臀部微微拱起。他的手因为快感而颤抖，他的心都快跳到嗓子眼了。

Sam同样不在乎他们是不是兄弟，Dean不清楚这意味着什么，但他不在乎，只要他们达成一致就好。他看着对方的感受并没有变，看着他，亲吻他，拥抱他，这一切都和之前一样。Dean不得不一直告诉自己，一直提醒自己，什么都没有改变，他很好，Sam不会离开他。

Sam沿着Dean阴茎从底部一直舔到顶端，一边呻吟着一边把头部含进嘴里。Sam用他的右手抓住柱身的下半部，左手抓住Dean的屁股阻止他动来动去。他闭上眼睛，吸起脸颊，一路向下把Dean吞下。他想要这样做，想要取悦Dean，不过他觉得如果自己现在不能得到一点抚慰的话他就要烧起来了。

“等等，”Dean向后移，抓住Sam后颈的头发阻止他，“等一下，Sam。”

他俯下身子亲吻另一个男人，强迫他站起来，Dean把自己的裤子脱下踢开，把他弟弟的裤子也拉到脚边，他看着Sam的眼睛，提供肩膀作为Sam的支撑让他完全把裤子脱下。

Sam把手放在Dean的肩膀上走出裤腿，脸上带着困惑的表情，“怎么了？”Sam试图从Dean脸上寻找某种答案，祈祷着他现在不是想要退出。

“没什么事，”Dean保证道，他把手放在Sam的臀部上把他拉进，Dean的眼睛与他的肚子齐平，“只是，嗯，我们可以...我是说，如果你愿意的话。”他开始结巴，这根本不是Dean的风格，有点尴尬，但他没有理会。他从来没和任何人这样做过，“如果你仰面躺下的话，你懂吗？”

Sam用他的大手捧着Dean的脸，他的眼睛睁大了，开始微笑，“我喜欢你的想法。”

他短暂地吻了一会儿Dean，然后他们交换了一下位置。Sam躺在床上，一只胳膊撑着头，用空着的那只手做了一个撩人的“过来”的手势。

Dean爬过去，让他的腰在Sam上方，他自己的脸对着他弟弟的老二。该死的老天，他可从来没做过这样的事，直到现在才真正考虑到。他不知道会怎么，但据他听说，人们大概率是喜欢这样的。他俯下身，抓住Sam阴茎的底端，试探性地撸动了一下，然后用舌头舔了舔它的顶部。

Sam轻轻地抚摸着Dean的腿，亲吻着他的大腿内侧，然后伸出舌头挑逗他哥哥的阴茎。这对他们两个来说都是新鲜事，从已经产生的感觉来看，可以肯定的说Sam喜欢这样。

他用右手握住Dean的阴茎，开始像之前那样吮吸它，大拇指在Dean的入口处打着圈然后慢慢地刺进去。

Dean停顿了一下，瞪大眼睛从下面看着Sam。天呐，他甚至都没想到这个。但是他没法用自己的双手做更多的事，他的手要支撑着自己，但是他把Sam的双腿分开，自己的臀部放低，然后把那个大个子的老二重新含进嘴里。他缓慢地抬起右臂，弄湿了手指，小心翼翼地伸向他弟弟的后面。

“Ah，Dean，”Sam把嘴巴从Dean身上移开一会儿足以让他发出奇怪的呼喊，然后他又回去继续刚才的事。这很好，他在取悦Dean的同时Dean也在为他做同样的事。这个姿势绝对会被列入他最喜爱的名单。Sam把大拇指再往里按了一些，头微微抬起，就像他活着需要依赖于此一样继续为他的哥哥口交。

Dean的身体拱起，他呻吟着，Sam的老二从他的嘴里滑出，“操，”他的脚趾都蜷起了，人试图控制好自己。他又重新回到自己正在做的事情上，一边用手指慢慢地插入一边深喉着对方。他整个身体都在颤抖了，该死的，他现在完全明白为什么人们喜欢这样了。

Sam的胯部微微向上顶，舌头没有停下逗弄着Dean。年长点的男人不知道自己的声音在这种姿势下对Sam产生了什么影响，他紧紧握着Sam的老二，一边吮吸一边抽动。Sam已经很接近高潮了，Dean用这样的方式对待他，他知道自己撑不了多久。

Dean没有预料到他会从中得到这么大的乐趣，给Sam口交可以算得上是他最喜欢的消遣之一，另一个男人的味道总是让他兴奋，但是在给Sam口的同时Sam也在为他这样做是他经历过的最让他兴奋的事之一。如果可以的话，他想一次又一次地做这件事，尽可能的多做，每一天都做。在他们经历了这样的一天后，呼吸着Sam的气味就像置身与天堂，他不在乎今天发生了什么，只要是用这样的方式结束，就是完美的。

Sam用食指代替了他的大拇指，能探索进更深的地方。他在继续舔着Dean的同时，可以感觉到暖流向他的腹股沟传播。他的下巴放松地贴着Dean，臀部弓起来，没有预警地高潮了，“操，Dean，Yeah。”

这完全出乎Dean的预料，他还没有用手去碰对方的阴茎就让人射了。他微微后退，咽下一口精液，然后继续舔着阴茎的顶端，为对方熟悉的味道着迷。他的手顺着Sam的大腿滑上来，然后用右手握住他弟弟的老二，小心翼翼地撸动着。

Sam这才意识到自己忽略了Dean，他把手放回那根颤动的老二上，开始给Dean口交，他继续用舌头逗弄着前端，品尝流出的前液。他确保自己的手指进入的位置恰到好处，开始在Dean身后快速地抽插，并紧接着加了一根中指。

Dean喘着气，颤动着说，“不，等一下，”他说话时头垂在Sam的阴茎旁，头发拂过对方大腿上敏感的皮肤，“现在还不行，Sam。”

Sam吻了吻Dean的大腿内侧，然后停下来，把头靠在枕头上，“那现在怎么来？”他也想让Dean高潮，有些时候他比想要呼吸还想用这样。

“等一下，”Dean挪了挪身子，爬起来面对着Sam，他捏着他的老二让自己冷静下来，“操，Sam。”他舔舔嘴唇，注视着对方的眼睛，“我...我想...做爱...和你做爱。”说这些话的时候，Dean感觉自己的脸涨得通红，但他还是在他的声音消失前把它们安全地说出来了。他只是想要尽可能地和Sam更亲密一点。

Sam紧张地咽了口唾沫并舔了舔嘴唇，仔细地看着Dean的脸。他非常确定他必须发明一个新词来描述他对Dean的感觉，因为‘爱’已经不够了。

他抬手充满爱意地在Dean脸颊上划了一下，“好，”他的声音几乎有点羞怯，他的心跳在胸膛里狂跳。

Dean微笑着吻了Sam，热切而又颤抖着从拿上他们前一天晚上留下的润滑油。他坐在自己的小腿上，双腿微微张卡，注视着Sam，“过来，”他低声说，同时用润滑油把自己弄得很光滑，“想要你，坐我腿上，背对我。”

Sam跪着凑过去偷了一个甜蜜而又纯洁的吻，然后转过身背对Dean。他用屁股摩擦着Dean的腹股沟，双手摸着Dean的大腿，头偏向一边，“像这样吗？”

“该死的，是的，”Dean喘着气，抓住Sam的胯部，“就这样，完美。”他把那个大个子放低，Dean握住自己的阴茎，小心翼翼地让Sam靠在他身上，他轻轻地贴着弟弟的脊椎呼吸。

Sam后仰着头，靠在Den的肩膀上，他的哥哥进入了他的身体，这是一种缓慢而令人满足的灼烧感，感觉好到了骨子里，“Dean。”Sam稍微拱着腰，把自己完全压在哥哥身上。

“太紧了，Sammy，”Dean还没来得及考虑清楚，这昵称就脱口而出，他几乎为此感到丢脸，他对Sam的反应感到紧张，因为他在和他做爱时承认并断言了他们是兄弟，但是Dean还是能感觉到自己老二的悸动。他知道Sam仍然爱他，想要他，想要Dean进入他，不管他是谁。

当Sam听到Dean叫他的名字，或者说叫出他的昵称时，Sam大声呻吟着，这是一个他以前从未听过的新昵称。不过Sam并不傻，所以他知道这可能是他们分开之前Dean给他起的小名。Sam几乎为自己感到羞愧了，因为天杀的这让他在几秒钟之内硬到不行。

他把头扭向一边，这样他的嘴唇就可以擦过Dean的下巴，“天呐，Dean，再叫一次。”Sam才不管这会多别扭，最重要的是Dean是这样叫他的。

Dean因为这个反应微微睁大了眼睛，他把阴茎向更深处推了推，同时为他的弟弟重复着“Sammy。”着也许不应该让他感到惊讶，但Sam是这么容易取悦，这么渴望的想和Dean在一起。Dean确信他们是一致的，因为他们是兄弟，这就是之前他们迸发出火花的原因，让他们能够对彼此有如此强烈的感觉。

Sam的手紧紧地捏着Dean的大腿，他喜欢他哥哥的皮肤在他指尖下的感觉。这真是太疯狂了，他们之间新发现的联结与他最初预期的恰恰相反，在这是社会禁忌的时候，和Dean这样的相处让他有点兴奋。不过平心而论，Dean的一切都能让他兴奋，在他知道他们的关系之前就是这样了，“爱你，Dean。”

“也爱你，Sammy，”Dean呼出一口气，开始小心翼翼地移动着，让他们之间缓慢而稳定地摇晃着。他一只手抓住Sam的臀部把他往下拉，另一只手环绕着那个大个子把他紧紧抱在怀里，Dean的胸膛紧紧贴在他弟弟的背上。

Sam的老二几乎硬得发紫，拍打在他肚子上时身渗着水。他觉得自己快到了，即使他还没触碰过自己，他也能感觉到自己的肌肉因为高潮即将来临的紧绷。

Dean是那么硬，填满了他，每次他插进Sam身体的时候都会击中那个地方，他知道毫无疑问，只要Dean进入他，他就会再次高潮。更不用说他的后背与哥哥肌肤相贴是多么舒服，让Sam感觉到被爱和安全感。

Dean把额头贴在Sam的肩胛骨之间，他喘息着，嘴里发出细小的呻吟。他忽略了从眉心滴落的汗水，一心啃咬着弟弟的皮肤，抓住他可以抓住的任何地方，双腿张开，这样他就可以用力撞向Sam。他喘着气，快要到了，高潮如此接近，他几乎无法呼吸。

他的手把Sam抱着，手指缠绕着Sam肿胀的阴茎快速地滑动着，Dean的高潮令他眼花缭乱，他和Sam几乎是一起到的。Dean的脚趾蜷缩起来，贴着他弟弟的后背闷声啜泣着。

Sam哽咽地呻吟着，Dean刚刚触碰到他时他几乎就高潮了。如果是和别的人在一起那会很尴尬，但Dean不是别人。Sam的身体在Dean身边时感觉很松弛，他的哥哥紧紧抱着他，打在他背上的呼吸让他的脊柱有些颤抖。Sam不止一次地张开嘴想说点什么，但是他找不到自己的声音。

“抓到你了，”Dean虚弱地说，他紧紧环抱着Sam，沿着他的后背亲吻着，他闭上眼睛，舔舐着大个子身上的汗水。

Sam拱起背，好让自己侧过头把嘴唇贴在Dean下巴上，他的呼吸开始恢复正常，“我很高兴。”

Dean轻笑起来，他慢慢地、小心翼翼地让他们都趟在床上，把Sam翻过身，让他们能够面对面，然后把他的弟弟抱在怀里。“你觉得你能保持一会儿清醒吗？”他盯着Sam的眼睛微笑着问道。

Sam懒洋洋地用手摸着Dean的手臂，高兴地哼着，“嗯。”

他们中年长的那个凑上去和对方鼻尖相贴，他说：“我知道这不正常，这很奇怪，但我不希望我们任何一个人忽视我们是兄弟这个事实。在我看来你似乎没问题，我也没问题，我们做什么是我们自己的事，不关别人的事。”

他摸了摸Sam的下巴，“我的感觉没有消失，我想它们永远也不会消失。我只是觉得有必要说出来。”

Sam的眼睛因为这份坦白睁大了一定，他觉得他的心在胸口悸动着，他用手捧着Dean的侧脸，“如果要说的话，这算是一种变相的祝福。”事实就是这样，因为他现在不仅有一个爱人，还有了一个哥哥。

“是啊，我...”Dean笑得更灿烂了，“没错。现在我不用猜测你在那里，你是不是安全，你快不快乐。我再也不用担心妈妈了，因为我知道她在哪儿。我们还有很多要聊的，我有很多要告诉你的，不管我们对于对方来说是什么，我真的很高兴我的生命里有你。我...我不会改变的。我不会改变我们是怎么走到一起的，也不会否认我们是兄弟。我不会。”

Sam用自己的微笑迎着Dean的笑容，他感到发自内心的温暖，“我很高兴我同意了那一夜情。”Sam很庆幸自己违背了母亲的意愿，踏进了一家酒吧，在那里他遇到他的灵魂伴侣和他的哥哥。

“看来现在你是真的摆脱不了我了，对吧？”Sam在已经没有移动空间的情况下尝试着靠得更近，一边把手臂搭在Dean的腰上。

“大概吧，不过我想我能应付得来。”Dean与Sam嘴唇相贴，“我们的相遇很偶然，有点像命运或者其他类似的蠢事。但是离开老爸，选择住在这里？这可能性能有多大？”

“命运、天注定、上帝的安排，或者随便你怎么说它，”Sam慢慢地吻了Dean一下，他们的嘴唇都没有完全分开，“我只是很高兴我拥有了你。”

Dean的手伸进Sam的头发里，点头表示同意，“你认为我们应该等多久才告诉妈妈？”

Sam咯咯地笑了，然后大声叹了口气，“无限期是个答案吗？”Sam知道他们最终还是会告诉他的，但这并不意味着他不能再拖延一段时间。

“妈妈很聪明，可能在我们计划好告诉她之前她就自己想明白了，”Dean说道，他还记得她那敏锐的观察力，“见鬼，如果她已经有想法了我也不会感到惊讶。我的意思是，我们之前并没有刻意隐瞒我们的情绪...不过这样也好，最好就是她自己想明白。”

“奇怪的是，我有点希望她能自己想通，”Sam耸了耸肩，“我讨厌对她说谎。”Sam也不擅长说谎，Dean也许是对的，她可能已经知道了，只是在给他们时间去告诉她。

“我也是，我也不想用这样的谎言跟她重新开始，”Dean叹了口气，蜷缩在Sam身边，“至于爸爸...我都不知道该拿他怎么办。”

Sam用手指捋着哥哥的头发，漫不经心地说，“我们有的是时间，总会想出办法的。不知道他愿不愿意见我。”

Dean笑着说，“噢，他会想见你的，相信我。”他翻过身把毯子从身下拉起来盖到他们俩身上，听见润滑油从床边掉下去的声音，“我知道他跟我一样非常担心你。”

“是吗？”Sam调整了一下搭子胳膊上的毯子，对Dean无力地笑了笑，“也许我还不确定有没有准备好见到他。”说实话，虽然Sam甚至都没见过John，但他对那个人很生气。仅仅是从他听到的那些简短的故事和那个人让Dean经历过的那些破事就足以动摇任何他想要见到父亲的念头。

“你不是必须要，”Dean保证道，他用拇指抚平了Sam眉头的忧虑，“永远不会，如果你不想的话，Sammy。”

“假以时日，”Sam喃喃自语，“也许当他不再那么固执，不再逃避你的时候，在那之前不行。”

Dean咯咯地笑了，凑上去亲了Sam一下，两下，三下，气氛越吻越热烈，他们的胸膛紧贴，手指相扣。

Sam拇指抚摸着Dean手上的皮肤，贴着他的嘴唇轻轻地说，“以防你还有什么不确定，”Sam深深地吻了他一下，“我爱你。”

“我爱你，”Dean回答道，感觉Sam的话像一股暖流传遍了他的全身。他翻身趴在Sam身上吻着他，毯子下他们的双腿交织在一起。

Sam咧开嘴几乎淘气地笑了笑，然后又把Dean压到身下，“我觉得我又可以来第二次了，”Sam低头亲吻着Dean，开玩笑似的咬着他的嘴唇。

Dean扬起眉毛，轻轻地呻吟着，“嗯，对你来说应该是第三次，”他的手向下移动，手指沿着Sam胸膛的轮廓绘画着。

“那让我们扯平怎么样？”Sam用舌头描摹着Dean的下颌线，然后顺着哥哥的胸膛一路吻下去，最终消失在被子下面。

Dean的视线被被子遮住，他的眼睛睁得大大的，呻吟地叫着，“Sam。”

=全文完=


End file.
